Point Place Rock Stars
by allienicole16
Summary: Complete: Hyde and Jackie finally had the baby, and Jackie just woke up from a coma. What is going to happen now? Read to find out. R&R.
1. You Might Have Noticed

**Authors Note: Oh my god you guys are gonna kill me. But i had this idea tonight and i just...i wanna take this and see where it goes. I like it so far because i have a lot of ideas. So this is going to be my 'long time' project. I'm not making ne promises on updates because i want to finish jumping really badly and get a second chapter of valentines day up. So just take a look and let me know what you think. It's set in 2007 by the way. The song that's in here is a song off of the new Academy is Cd Santi and the song is called You Might Have Noticed. If like them i definatly reccomend getting Santi it's a great cd. Alright then enjoy! **

* * *

**Point Place Rock Stars:**

**Chapter One: You Might Have Noticed**

**Summary: Jackie is the manager of Hyde and Eric's band. But what happens when past events catch up to them and threaten to ruin everything they've worked so hard for.**

* * *

"I'm telling you if it isn't the way he likes it he'll be a pain in my ass for the rest of the day." Jackie said before she slammed her phone shut. She shoved the phone back into her purse and continued walking down the hall towards the dressing room of the lead singer of the band, the high. She knocked on the door twice and waited for any signs of life from the other side. "Come in," She heard grunted through the door before she pushed it open. "Well I see we've been partying again." She said as she looked at the man who was currently lying on the couch with a towel over his head. 

"What's it to you?" He said through the towel.

"What it matters to me is that if you party all night, you ruin the concert for the next day." She said as she pulled up a chair beside him. "Listen Hyde you have got to stop this. The guys are really counting on you and you're going to ruin this for them."

"Whatever." He said as he pulled the towel off of his face.

"How bad are you hung over?" She asked as she stood up.

"I'm fine. What time do we go on?" He asked as he stood up and Jackie took a moment to take in his dirty appearance.

"Uh go take a shower. You go on at 8. **Please** be ready by then." Jackie stressed before she walked out.

"Bitch," Hyde muttered before he grabbed his things and walked out the door.

* * *

"So is he up?" Eric, the drummer, asked as Jackie walked out onto the stage. 

"He just left to clean up." Jackie said as she began making sure everything was there. "Are we missing anything?" She asked as she turned around and looked at Nick, the bassist, who shook his head.

"As far as I know everything is here. Are you worried or something Jackie?" Nick asked.

"No I just don't want anything to go wrong tonight."

"Well if Hyde doesn't forget the words tonight we should be fine." Travis, the guitarist, said as he walked over to Nick.

"I know I know," Jackie said as she stared at the guys, "Okay I'll talk to him again, but you guys know how he is."

"He wasn't always like this," Eric said as he looked at Jackie, "Back home he was different, I think he's letting fame get to him. You remember how he use to be right Jackie?"

"Yeah I do, and I think fame is getting to him, but he's never going to admit he has problem until something makes him admit it. You can't convince an alcoholic they have a problem until they convince themselves." Jackie said as she walked off the stage.

"She's right man." Nick said.

"I know she's right and that's what scares me. Hyde and I are brothers. I can't lose him, but at the same time I feel like I already have." Eric said before he stood up and followed Jackie.

* * *

_-Ring-_ Jackie quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "Yeah," She said once she'd flipped it open. 

"That isn't a very polite way to answer your phone Jackie."

"Oh hey Donna. Sorry I'm just really stressed."

"Hyde huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's all over the internet."

"What?"

"Yeah there's like seven different stories about Hyde's partying. How's Eric handling it?"

"Not too well. God Hyde is so stupid. I just wish he would realize that he has a problem. But I'm better off trying to win the lottery. At least I'll have better odds at that then this."

Donna laughed, "So Eric's okay?"

"Yes Donna, your husband is fine."

"No stupid groupies?"

"No groupies. Actually he spends most of his time whining about much he misses you."  
"I miss him too. But I also miss my best friend. How are you Jackie, I mean really how are you?"

"I'm fine. I just…I can't wait till this tour is over. I'm thinking about asking the guys to help me try to get Hyde into rehab. He really needs the help."

"Yeah he does. I'm so afraid for him. Every time I see a story about him online I worry. He's so important to Eric…ever since he and Hyde were little and Eric's parent's died."

"Yeah, I mean I've known Hyde since we were kids…and he wasn't like this at all, but now…"

"Yeah…WB is worried about him too. Just try to talk to him okay?"

"I won't make any promises but alright."

"Okay I have to go. Tell Eric to call me after the show."

"Will do lumberjack."

"Bye midget."

* * *

Hyde walked backstage and looked around for his brother before he spotted him leaning against the wall talking on his cell. "Hey little brother," 

Eric looked Hyde then quietly said his goodbye's to the person on the other end. "What do you want Hyde?"

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you have a problem. Don't you see what this is doing to us Hyde?"

"What problem do I have?" Hyde asked as he stepped up to his brother.

"You know what Hyde, it isn't worth it. You know deep inside that something is wrong with you but you're never going to get the help you need until you admit it. And I'm not going to be your brother until you do."

"Whatever man," Hyde said as he glared at Eric, "What's this really about? Is it because I forgot some words to some stupid songs?"

"No, this is about you having…you know what I'm done. Just forget it. But if you screw this up Hyde, I mean if you get us kicked off the label…you and I…we'll be done for good." Eric said as he glared at Hyde then walked away.

"What the fuck ever man!" Hyde yelled at Eric before he walked into his dressing room.

"I take it that didn't go well." Jackie said from her spot on Hyde's couch.

"This is my dressing room. Get out." Hyde said as he pointed out the door.

"And as your manager I have every right to be in here."

"Fuckin…what do you want?"

"You know what Hyde you use to be kind," Jackie said as she stood up and walked over to Hyde, "You use to be sweet and caring. When Eric's parents died you gave him a home with a father you'd just met. You were someone that everyone loved…someone that I loved. What happened to you Steven…what killed the man that I fell in love with?" Jackie said as she stared into his eyes.

Hyde clenched his fists as he stared at the woman before him, his heart rate had risen increasingly in the few seconds it took for her to say that sentence and he felt like he was going to hit something if he didn't get away from her as quickly as possible. "The day that you decided that I wasn't good enough was the day that Steven went away." He said before he walked out of the room.

Jackie felt the tears as they threatened to spill from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before walking out the door and running straight into someone. "Oh god I'm sorry."

"It's alright…Jackie are you okay?" Travis asked as he looked at his manager.

"I'm fine Travis. Just had a bad talk with Hyde that's all."  
Travis looked at Jackie and nodded. "You know, he's a good person…he's just hurting."

"I know that." Jackie said as she nodded, "But it's been three years."

"Yeah and he's had to see you everyday of that. He's had to live with it and be reminded of it constantly."

"I know…and I would have left but Eric…Eric wanted me to be the manager and I didn't want to leave Steven alone. But look at how well that turned out."

"Yeah, he needs help Jackie. And I think we're the only ones that can convince him to do it."  
"He'll never listen to me…and he obviously isn't listening to Eric."  
"He will eventually, we just have to be loud enough for him to comprehend it." Travis said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Travis." Jackie said as Hyde walked past them and towards his dressing room.

"Careful Travis…she has a tendency to sleep with guitarists." Hyde said before walking into his dressing room.

Travis looked at the door then down at Jackie before shrugging and walking away.

* * *

"Are you guys having a good time?" Mark, the tour manager yelled out to the crowd as the place went wild, "Alright then give it up for the number one band in the country, THE HIGH!!!!!" 

The crowd went wild as the opening cords of the band's song, 'You might have noticed', rang through the air, and the band appeared on the stage.

"Hey we're the high and this is our song, 'you might have noticed,'", Hyde said into the microphone.

_If you're under the impression I'm alright.  
I guess you never noticed.  
I guess you might have known  
I've been holding this together for so long.  
But I guess you might have noticed.  
Well I guess you..._

_The beast within the burden is all mine  
A product of his father, a slave to his pride.  
I feel I need to reveal my true stripes,  
But the bitch of all this trouble here  
Waits behind the wind to find out._

_You set me up to leave me;  
you wanted to feel,  
Shallow love, shallow lives.  
With every word, you speak of what you wanted from me.  
Wanted from me... Yeah_

_I'm sinking more and more into my lies.  
Now home is just a pinprick in the vastness of my life.  
Feel the pressure, feel the pleasure,  
Feel the pain, you're not alone.  
Feel the pleasure, feel the pain,  
Feel the pain._

_You set me up to leave me,  
You wanted to feel,  
Shallow love, shallow lives.  
With every word, you speak of what you wanted from me.  
Wanted from me... Yeah_

_Realizations, I am not what you thought I was.  
You change directions every time someone judges us.  
In moderation, what was once us now never was.  
You change directions every time someone judges us._

_You set me up to leave me,  
You wanted to feel,  
Shallow love, shallow lives.  
With every word, you speak of what you wanted from me.  
Wanted from me... Yeah_

_Realizations, I am not what you thought I was.  
In moderation, what was once us now never was_.

The crowd went wild as Hyde's eyes met the one person he was searching the stage for and he smirked at her as the meaning of his words finally hit her like a ton of bricks and she bolted away from the stage. Eric caught onto what was going on and shoot his head as Hyde announced the second song and he began playing his parts.

* * *

Jackie ran out the door and all the way to the trailer before she finally let the tears fall. "Oh god," She said as she fell to the floor of the trailer and cried her heart out. She cried not only for herself but for the pain she had put him through. The things that she had done had left him the broken shell of the man she once loved and for that she could never forgive herself. She quietly stood up and walked to the back of the trailer and pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a familiar number. 

"Hey it's me, we need your help. I don't think we can do alone. You need to come; I owe it to him to get him better. I did this and now I need to set it right." She said before she hung up and let the tears fall once again.

* * *

**A/N: I know you're probably wondering exactly what happened to make Hyde into what he is. Well i'll get to that. It's kind of bad but at the same time it's something that probably happens to most teenage couples. Anyways thanks for reading and please review okay?! **


	2. Make You Smile

**Authors Note: So here's the second chapter of this piece. I've been on vacation lately and when i got back i swear all i did was work. But i tried to write as much as possible in my off time. So i had a lot more planned for this chapter but when i took a look at the word count and saw 2,985 i was like whoa and ended it. Chapter three is going to be really eventful. The songs in here are 'Make you Smile', by +44 (first duet), and 'The Ballad of Big Poppa and Diamond Girl, by Cobra Starship (Second duet). Ne ways once you're done checkin out this chapter please review. I loved the reviews that i've gotten so far. You guys are awesome. I'm not going to even tell you what this chapter is about. You'll just have to read and be surprised.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. **

* * *

**Point Place Rock Stars:**

**Chapter Two: Make You Smile**

**2005-**

Jackie walked up the driveway and smiled as she heard the familiar sound of her boyfriend's voice. She walked up to the back door and tapped on the door until her best friend, Donna, opened the door for her. She smiled and sat down beside the other girl and watched as the boys did their thing. Once they were through with the song Hyde turned to her and motioned for her to come over to him. She walked across the room as she smiled at him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Oh god will you two get a room?" Eric said as he set his drumsticks down and glared the couple.

"We got a room man you guys are just in the way." Hyde said as Jackie laughed in his ear.

"Steven," Jackie said as she looked into his eyes, "I want to sing with you."

"You want to sing with me?" Hyde asked quietly as she nodded.

"Please?" She pleaded as Hyde turned to look at Kelso, Fez and Eric.

"Jackie wants to sing with me on that duet we've been practicing. Is that cool?"

"Yeah man that's fine." Kelso said as Fez nodded, then adjusted his bass.

"I swear that's all she wants to do when she comes here." Eric said as he picked up his drumsticks.

"That's not all she wants to do." Hyde said as Eric cringed.

"Steven!" Jackie said as she hit his chest then smiled at Donna, who just shook her head.

"Alright guys are you ready?" Hyde asked as Kelso walked over to the keyboard and began playing the beginning of the song. (**A/N:** Hyde is singing the **bold** lines and Jackie sings the _italic_ and the _**bold/italic**_ lines are when they sing together.)

**The last time I saw you, you turned away**

_I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes_

**I said "Hello" but you kept on walking**

_I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway_

**The last time I saw you, you turned away**

_I couldn't hear with your voice ringing in my ears_

**Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?**

_I couldn't feel you; you're always so far away_

**The first time I saw you, you turned away**

_I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes_

**I said "Hello" but you kept on walking**

_I'm going deaf from the sound of the DJ_

**The first time I saw you, you turned away**

_I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears_

**Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?**

_I couldn't feel you; you're always so far away_

_**I don't, don't wanna take you home**_

_**Please don't, don't make me sleep alone**_

_**If I could, I'd only want to make you smile**_

_**If you were to stay with me a while**_

**The next time I see you, you'll turn away**

**I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking**

_The next time you see me, I'll turn away_

**Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?**

_I couldn't feel you; you're always so far away_

_**I don't, don't wanna take you home**_

_**Please don't, don't make me sleep alone**_

_**If I could, I'd only want to make you smile**_

_**If you were to stay with me a while**_

_**I don't, don't wanna take you home**_

_**Please don't, don't make me sleep alone**_

_**If I could, I'd only want to make you smile**_

_**If you were to stay with me a while**_

Jackie smiled at Hyde as the song ended and Donna began clapping.

"That was great you guys. Jackie you should think about doing that."

"Doing what?" Jackie said as she turned to her best friend.

"Jackie, you should join the band, duh."

"What? No way a chick can't join our band. This is a garage band. Chicks don't just join garage bands. Tell her Hyde." Kelso said as he walked over to Hyde.

"You know actually that wouldn't be a bad idea. Jackie you should sing with us at the gig next week." Hyde said as he stared down at his petite girlfriend.

"Oh my god Steven are you serious?"

"As a heart attack doll." Hyde said as she jumped into his arms.

"Of course I'll sing with you. Oh my god I'm going to be singing in front of people…actual people. I have to go figure out what to wear. Let's go Donna." Jackie said as she quickly kissed Hyde then dragged her best friend out of the garage.

"God Hyde how could you just go and do that. We're a band we make decisions together." Kelso said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guys Jackie's singing could really help us. I think we should just do this." Eric said from his spot behind the drums.

"Yes Jackie is very beautiful and will attract a lot of male attention." Fez said as Hyde glared at him then punched him in the shoulder.

"Kelso this is happening whether you like it or not. You got it?" Hyde said as he looked at his friend.

"Whatever Hyde." Kelso said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Well now that we've got that mess all straightened out…I have something I need to tell you guys." Eric said as he got up and stood in front of the guys.

"What's up man?" Hyde asked his younger brother.

"I'm going to ask Donna to marry me…tonight."

"Oh man that's awesome." Hyde said.

"Good for you man," Kelso said as he nodded at Eric.

"Ah marriage…countless opportunities to have sex." Fez said as the guys just stared at him before turning back to Eric.

"So what brought this on?" Hyde asked.

"I just got to thinking the other day that we could get famous and I don't want to do that without her. I want her by my side always and I want to share everything that happens with the band and with my life with her. So I just figured what better way to do that then to get married to her. I was planning on it anyway." Eric said as Hyde walked over to him.

"Well man, I'm proud of you. You've found the love of your life and instead of being a dumbass like the rest of us you're making the decision that every chick dreams of. Good for you man."

* * *

"So you're really going to do this?" Donna asked as Jackie stood in her closet trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Of course I am Donna. This is the chance of a life time and I'd have to be crazy not to take it." Jackie said as she held up an outfit for Donna's inspection.

Donna shoot her head, "No I get that. It's just…you and Hyde have been together for what like 5 years now, wont being together in a band put a damper on your relationship?"

"What? No everything will be fine Donna."

"Okay I just…I don't want something to happen to you two okay. Hyde is Eric's brother and you're my best friend and if we all get married you and I will be sisters and I don't want to lose that."

Jackie looked at Donna as a tear fell from her eyes. "Oh lumberjack…I love you too."

"I love you too midget." Donna said as the girls hugged.

"Holy hell." Eric said as he and Hyde watched the girls from the doorway.

Jackie and Donna pulled away from each other and glared at the boys.

"Damn it Forman," Hyde said as he walked over to Jackie who pulled him into her arms.

"You guys are such perverts." Donna said as she walked over to Eric.

"Are you ready to go?" Eric asked as Donna nodded.

"See ya guys." Donna said as she smiled at Jackie then followed Eric out the door.

Hyde walked over to the door and closed it then slowly walked back over to Jackie.

"What's up?" Jackie asked as she stared at her boyfriend.

"I know a secret."

"Oh tell me tell me please." Jackie said as she quickly walked over to him.

"Depends…can you keep it if I tell you?"

"Oh Steven you know me."

"That's the problem."

Jackie smacked him in the chest as he laughed. "Please Steven."

"Fine…Eric is going to ask Donna to marry him tonight."  
"What are you serious?"

"Yeah…he said that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, that he cant think of doing any of this band stuff without her by his side."

"Wow…I didn't think that would ever happen."

"I always did. They've been in love since we were kids. It was just a matter of time."

"Yeah…" Jackie said as she sat down.

"Hey what's up Jacks?" Hyde asked as he sat down next to her.

"Donna said something earlier."

"What'd she say?"

"She said that being in a band together might hurt our relationship."

"Do you believe that?"

"Well no of course not…I just…I'm a little worried Steven. I mean we've been together for-"

"5 years…I've been with you for 5 years Jackie."

"Yeah and I just…where are we going from here Steven?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…are we going to have a future? Like are we ever going to settle down?"

"Jackie…I love you…you know that…I just…I cant think about that right now. I have to concentrate on the band okay?"

"Yeah okay Steven." Jackie said as she smiled at him.

"Are we okay?"

"We're fine." Jackie said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Good…alright I'm going to go get some stuff for the gig. I'll see you later doll." Hyde said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Bye Steven." She said as he walked out the door. As soon as the door closed she fell to the bed crying her eyes out and wishing that things weren't as complicated as they sometimes seemed.

* * *

"So what's this all about?" Donna asked as Eric pulled out her chair.

"It's about us." Eric said once she'd sat down and he made his way to his own chair.

"Okay what about us?"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"I know you love me Eric."

"I know it's just…I wanted you to know that you're the most important person in the world to me. When my parents died…you were always there. You and Hyde took care of me. You're my family Donna, my whole entire family."

"Oh Eric," Donna said as he took her hand into his.

"That's why…god…okay I'll do this right." Eric said as he got up and got down on one knee beside her.

"Eric are you-"

"Donna, you mean the world to me. I cant picture my life without you in it. I have so many dreams and I want to share them all with you. So Donna Pinciotti, will you marry me?"

Donna nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh Eric of course I'll marry you." She said as she fell into his arms and her mouth crashed against his.

The whole restaurant being applauding as Eric and Donna pulled away from each other, with bright red faces.

"So that'll be one hell of a story for the kids." Eric said as Donna laughed.

* * *

Jackie sat on the bed as she listened to Donna tell her how Eric had proposed to her the night before. Normally she would have been very happy for her best friend, but today she just couldn't do it.

"Jackie is something wrong?" Donna asked as she stared at Jackie.

"No…everythings fine Donna. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah…okay what did he do now?"

"I asked him if we had a future and he pretty much said no."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want to marry me." Jackie said as she got up and paced the room.

"Oh Jackie, he couldn't have meant that."

"But he did! Donna he meant it and I know it." Jackie said as the tears began to fall.

"Oh Jackie," Donna said as she pulled her best friend into her arms.

"Donna, I don't know if can be with him if he doesn't see a future for us."

"Maybe he'll change his mind." Donna said as she pulled away from Jackie.

"I doubt that. But thanks Donna. No I've given up on it. Steven doesn't want to marry me. I'm not going to worry about it." Jackie said as she picked up her purse.

"Okay, where are you going?"

"The gig is tonight and I still have to get some things done. I'll see you there tonight." Jackie said as she smiled at Donna then walked out the door.

Donna stared at the door as a frown appeared on her face. "Hyde you can be such an idiot sometimes."

* * *

The place what loud with the sounds of the audience's excitement as Hyde stood behind stage with the rest of the band.

"Where is she?" Kelso said as he walked up to Hyde.

"She'll be here." Hyde said as he looked out the curtain.

"She's over 20 minutes late and we go on in 10." Eric said as he tried to get Hyde's attention.

"Fine I'll call her cell." Hyde said as he walked over to the back and pulled out his phone.

After a few rings all Hyde got was her voicemail. _'Hey you've reached Jackie Burkhart's voicemail…lucky you…so leave me a message and I'll consider calling you back. It'll just depend on how you sound. So don't sound desperate okay? Opps sorry leave a message.'_

"Jackie, baby it's me please call me. We go on in 10 and you aren't here yet. Where are you, baby?" Hyde said before he hung up.

"So?" Eric asked as Hyde walked back over to them.

"All I got was the voice mail."

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Jackie said as she ran up to the group.

"Hey where have you been all day?" Hyde asked as he pulled Jackie into his arms.

"I've been around baby. Now are we going to do this or what?"

"Yeah okay. Are you alright?" Hyde asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm fine baby. I promise." Jackie said as she kissed his lips.

"Okay guys you're on." The talent manager said to the group.

They got to their places and took final big breathes as the curtain was pulled up.

"Hey there everyone we're the high. My name is Hyde, this beautiful girl beside me is Jackie, our drummer is my brother Eric and these two are Fez and Kelso. We've got a huge show planned for tonight but first we're gonna start this off with a song called the ballad of big poppa and diamond girl." Hyde said as Jackie pulled on a keytar (it's a keyboard guitar) and begin playing the beginning of the song.

_Señorita, I can't forget your eyes_

_Your hair, your Spanish ass_

_I don't care what you tell the other guys_

_Hear me out_

_I'll do what you say_

_Just_

**Say what you want, say what you mean**

_Girl all I need is for you_

**To be the one that I believe**

_Can I believe you?_

**Say what you want, say what you mean**

_Girl all I need is for you_

_**To be the one**_

_**Don't lie, lie, lie**_

_Diamond girl,_

_I wanna wrap you around the world_

_I'll never let you touch the ground_

_I'll be your Biggie, you'll be my Lil' Kim_

_Inquitita, mira que yo quiero decirte_

_Lo que no sabes_

_Y vos, solamente contame la verdad_

_Vas a ver que yo Te la guardo_

_Just_

**Say what you want, say what you mean**

_Girl all I need is for you_

**To be the one that I believe**

_Can I believe you?_

**Say what you want, say what you mean**

_Girl all I need is for you_

_**To be the one**_

_**Don't lie, lie, lie**_

_Diamond girl,_

_I wanna wrap you around the world_

_I'll never let you touch the ground_

_I'll be your Biggie, you'll be my Lil' Kim_

_Diamond girl,_

_I wanna wrap you around the world_

_I'll never let you touch the ground_

_I'll be your Biggie, you'll be my Lil' Kim_

_Diamond girl,_

_I wanna wrap you around the world_

_I'll never let you touch the ground_

_I'll be your Biggie, you'll be my Lil' Kim_

The crowd went wild as Hyde looked over at Jackie. She was smiling at the crowd and looked like she was having the time of her life. When she finally looked over at Hyde and blew him a kiss something snapped inside of his. 'I'm going to marry that girl one day,' He thought to himself as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek before he announced the second song.

* * *

"Oh my god guys that was awesome." Donna said as she ran up to them after the show was over.

"Really? We were good?" Jackie asked as she thumbed her keytar.

"Jackie you guys were awesome." Donna said as she lightly touched her best friend's shoulder before she was pulled into her fiancé's arms.

"Hey you," Eric said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"God get a room you two." Hyde said as he laughed and pulled Jackie away from the group.

"You were awesome Steven." Jackie said as she set the guitar down.

"And you were too Jackie. You really sounded great up there."

"Thanks." Jackie said as she walked into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Jackie." Hyde said quietly into her hair.

Jackie looked up at him and began running her hands through his hair. "I love you too Steven. More than you'll ever know." She said before she leaned up and captured his lips with her own.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Do you think Hyde will actually propose? Will the band make it? Will there be a second gig? Look for an update in the near future.**


	3. Everything We Had

**Authors Note: Damn one review. Does this story suck? Just curious. Well here is the next chapter. I'm popping this story out cuz i'm getting more inspiration for it then i am for my other ones. Ne ways the songs in here are Everything we had by the academy is..., The(after) Life of the party by fall out boy, Wine Red by the hush sound, and World Spins Madly on by the weepies. You can find them all on youtube. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. even if it's bad. I also made a video that sorta goes into this story just look up everything we had jackie Hyde on youtube and it'll come up.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Everything We Had**

**Present Day-**

The crowd quieted down as a single voice filled the air and the curtain rose. Hyde sat on a single stool with a guitar in his hands, while the rest of the band played quietly behind him.

**You were the only face I'd ever known.**

**I was the light from the lamp on the floor,**

**And only as bright as you wanted me to be.**

**But I am no gentleman; I can be a prick,**

**And I do regret more than I admit.**

**You have been followed back to the same place**

**I sat with you drink for drink.**

**Take the pain out of love, and then love won't exist.**

**Everything we had, everything we had,**

**Everything we had, everything we had**

**Is no longer there.**

**It was the only place I'd ever known.**

**Turned off the light on my way out the door.**

**I will be watching wherever you go,**

**Through the eyes of a fly on the wall.**

**You have been followed back to the same place**

**I sat with you drink for drink.**

**Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist.**

**Everything we had, everything we had,**

**Everything we had, everything we had**

**Is no longer there, longer there.**

**Well, you saw for yourself, the way it played out.**

**For you, I am blinded.**

**For you, I am blinded, for you.**

**I am no gentleman, I can be a prick.**

**And I do regret more than I admit.**

**You have been followed back to the same place**

**I sat with you drink for drink.**

**Take the pain out of love, and then love won't exist.**

**Everything we had, everything we had,**

**(You have been followed, you have been followed.)**

**Everything we had, everything we had.**

**(You have been followed, you have been followed.)**

**Everything we had, everything we had,**

**(You have been followed, you have been followed.)**

**Everything we had...**

**I'll be with you wherever you go,**

**Through the eyes of a fly on the wall.**

The crowd went crazy and Hyde lowered his head to hide the tears that had come to his eyes during the song. Music was the only way he expressed what was going on within himself and he knew that wasn't exactly healthy, but it was how he worked. He looked up and tried to find Jackie, only to find her still gone. He sighed then stood up and began playing the beginning of the next song.

* * *

Jackie walked off the bus and stared out into the night sky. She'd made a lot of mistakes in her life. But the one she regretted more than anything was the mistake she'd made with Kelso. She regretted it not only because of what happened between her and Steven, but what happened to Steven afterwards. 'I'm the reason you're like this,' Jackie thought to herself as she listened to his voice as he sang 'Everything We Had', 'I ruined you, but I promise you I'll fix it. I'll fix everything.' She vowed to herself before she walked back towards the building.

* * *

**2005-**

"Guys!" Jackie yelled as she ran into the garage two days later.

Hyde looked up from his guitar and smiled as he set it down. "What's up doll?" He asked as he pulled her towards him.

"We got another gig." Jackie said as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Really?" Eric said as he stood up and walked over to the couple.

"Yeah," Jackie said as she handed the paper to Eric then kissed Hyde, "It's in Chicago, but I figured we would commute for this."

"What's the gig for?" Kelso asked.

"Oh just a talent show for a record executive," Jackie said as Fez and Kelso shook their heads.

"Jackie we don't do talent shows for record executives…wait," Kelso said as Hyde too caught onto what she'd just said.

"Jackie are you telling me that we're playing for a record label?" Hyde asked as he stared at her.

"Yes baby, that's what I'm telling you. It's happening Steven, it's really happening."

Hyde picked up Jackie as she squealed.

"I cant believe this." Eric said as he sat down behind his drums.

"I know man this is big." Kelso said as he stared at Fez.

"This is it guys," Hyde said as he set down Jackie, "if we can impress them enough we can get a record label and become what we always dreamed of becoming."

Jackie smiled as she watched Hyde talk to the guys, she loved him so much and yet it always felt like something was missing. "Steven,"

"Yeah doll?" Hyde said as he turned to her.

"What are we going to play?"

"Oh um, damn I don't know…we'll think of something, whens the gig?"

"In two weeks." Jackie said as Hyde looked at the guys.

"Alright well let's get to work people."

* * *

**Present Day-**

"Alright for this next song we'd like to bring out an old member of the band. She's going to play her keytar for you guys. Everyone give a big welcome to Jackie!" Eric said as Jackie walked out on the stage and smiled at the crowd.

"Hey thanks Eric. It's great to be here guys. Alright are you ready Hyde?" Jackie asked as Hyde kept his back turned to her but gave her the thumbs up. Jackie frowned but began playing the beginning anyway.

"This song belongs to our good friends, fall out Boy, and we're playing it for them tonight as a thanks. So enjoy!"

**I'm a stitch away  
From making it  
And a scar away  
From falling apart  
Apart**

**Blood cells pixelate  
And the eyes dilate  
And the full moon pills got me out on the street at night**

**Could it loose  
Watch you work the room  
Could it loose  
Watch you work the room  
Could it loose  
Watch you work the room  
Could it loose  
Watch you work the room**

**Oh  
Put love on hold  
Young Hollywood  
Is on the other line**

**A nose runs ruby red  
Death's in a double bed  
Singing songs that could only catch  
The ear of the desperate**

**Could it loose  
Watch you work the room  
Could it loose  
Watch you work the room  
Could it loose  
Watch you work the room  
Could it loose**

**I'm a stitch away  
From making it  
And a scar away  
From falling apart  
Apart**

**Blood cells pixelate  
And the eyes dilate  
Kiss away how it feels and kills on the mouths of all my friends**

**Could it loose  
Watch you work the room  
loose  
Watch you work the room  
Could it loose  
(Watch you work the room)**

**(I'm a stitch away)**

The crowd cheered as Jackie took a bow then left the stage. Hyde watched her walked away as the emotions that had come over him and the memories that haunted his dreams disappeared and were slowly replaced by nothing but emptiness.

* * *

**2005-**

Hyde sat on the couch in his living room trying to watch a special on the stones but the whole time all he could think about was Jackie. He wanted to make her happy and he thought was he was doing a fairly good job of that. But ever since her little comment about their future, it had stirred a feeling inside of him that he couldn't shake. A feeling that just maybe he hadn't made her as happy as he thought he was.

"Hey Hyde," Donna said as she walked in and sat down beside him.

"Hey big Red can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." Donna said as she took the remote and shut off the tv.

"Do you think I make Jackie happy?"

Donna looked at her friend and sighed. "Sometimes,"

"What? Sometimes?"

"Hyde it's really complicated."

"No it isn't Donna. Do I make her happy?"

"Yeah you do but, being happy that fades. Especially if the relationship isn't moving in the right direction."

"Oh," Hyde said as he stared at the T.V.

"Hyde I know you love her. But you have to think about her. She might not be happy just being your girlfriend for the rest of her life."

"I know that. That's why I've been thinking about asking her to marry me."

"What?"

"I mean she mentioned it so what hell I'll just do it to make her happy."

"Steven J. Hyde you are not going to ask her to marry you just to make her happy."

"What?" Hyde said as he stared at Donna.

"I forbid it."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's not what she wants. And it's not what you want. You have to want to marry her Hyde. You can't just marry a person to make them happy. That doesn't work. God you're such an idiot." Donna said as she stood up and left the room.

Hyde watched her leave as he thought about what she'd said. "I'll just talk to Eric about it." Hyde said as he got up and went to find his brother.

"Hey man you busy?" Hyde asked as he opened Eric's bedroom door.

"Nope just sitting here what's up?" Eric asked as Hyde walked in.

"I've been thinking about something and I want your opinion on it."

"Alright what's up?"

"The other day I told Jackie that you were going to ask Donna to marry you and she started talking about our future. And it got me thinking about whether or not I make her happy."

"Yeah…"

"And I realized that maybe I don't. You know maybe I'm only making her slightly happy. What if just being her boyfriend isn't enough? What if maybe it's time I gave her more."

"Do you want to as her to marry you or something?"

Hyde began pacing around the room as he tried to figure out what to tell Eric. "I think I might, but I'm not sure that I want to get married. When did you first know that you wanted to marry Donna?"

"I knew I wanted to marry Donna at my parents' funeral."

"What? Dude you were like 8."

"I know, but that's the truth. The way she took care of me and helped me find a place to live. I knew that she was all I wanted."

"So you've known for a while then?"

"Yeah pretty much…can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Hyde said as he stopped pacing.

"When did you realize that you loved Jackie?"

Hyde looked out the window. "Man I don't want to…god Forman."

"No man, if you cant answer this question then I don't think you have any business at all thinking about marriage."

Hyde sighed then looked back at Eric. "I knew I loved her when she stood up for when I almost got kicked out of school."

"I figured. Now take that memory and think about it, and all the other good things she's ever done for you. Could you live your life without any of that? Could you live without any of those feelings or those moments ever again? Could you live your life without her?"

Hyde shook his head. "No, I couldn't live my life without her. I'd fall apart."

"Then you know what you want to do. You just have to believe in it."

"Thanks man," Hyde said as he stood up.

"No problem, just don't hurt her okay?"

"I thought you hated her, something about her being the devil."

"Yeah, but I still don't want to see her get hurt." Eric said as Hyde nodded then left the room.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Oh my god I'm so nervous." Jackie said as she paced back and forth in the dressing room.

"Calm down Jacks it'll be alright." Hyde said as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm just so nervous Steven." Jackie said as she fell into her boyfriends arms.

"I know baby, but you're getting everyone else nervous too."

"Oh, sorry…Steven can I stay like this until we go on?" Jackie asked as she looked up at Hyde.

"Sure, you can, but I'm kind of wondering why?"

"Because I feel safer like this, you scare away the butterflies in my stomach."

"Okay doll." Hyde said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"The High, you guys are next." Danny, the talent manager said as he opened the door.

"Alright guys this is it." Hyde said as they all got up and started walking out.

"Whatever happens just remember that we're out there doing what we love." Eric said as everyone nodded and Jackie pulled away from Hyde.

"Are you ready doll? We're doing your number first."

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's do this Steven." Jackie said as they heard their band being introduced.

"Hey guys thank you for coming out tonight. We're going to kick things off with a new song. It's called Wine Red." Hyde said as Jackie stepped up and began singing. (A/N: Jackie is the **bold** this time and Hyde is the _italics _and the _**bold italics**_ are them together.)

**Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
It hung heavy on the tree above your head**

**This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect  
Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up among the stars**

_Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive_

**Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
And there is discord in the garden tonight**

_**The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied**_

**I cut the arrow from your neck  
Stretched you beneath the tree  
Among the roots and baby's breath  
I covered us with silver leaves**

_Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive_

_**The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied**_

_**The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied**_

**The sea is wine red** (_Gloria, we lied_)  
**This is the death of beauty** (we _lied, this is the time and plac_e)  
**The doves have died** (_Gloria, we lied_)  
**The lovers have lied** (_this is the time and place_)

The crowd cheered as Jackie took a bow. Hyde watched her from the corner of his eye as she smiled and took in the applause. She loved this and he loved her. "Alright guys that was Jackie with her first song of the night, next we're going to do one of our favorites." Hyde said they began playing the next song.

* * *

**Present Day-**

"You guys have been a wonderful crowd. This is our last song for tonight, it's one of our new ones, and it's called, World Spins Madly On."

**Woke up and wished that I was dead**

**With an aching in my head**

**I lay motionless in bed**

**I thought of you and where you'd gone**

**And let the world spin madly on**

**Everything that I said I'd do**

**Like make the world brand new**

**And take the time for you**

**I just got lost and slept right through the dawn**

**And the world spins madly on**

**I let the day go by**

**I always say goodbye**

**I watch the stars from my window sill**

**The whole world is moving and I'm standing still**

**Woke up and wished that I was dead**

**With an aching in my head**

**I lay motionless in bed**

**The night is here and the day is gone**

**And the world spins madly on**

**I thought of you and where you'd gone**

**And the world spins madly on.**

Hyde waved one last time to the crowd before walking off the stage. He took a quick look at Jackie was standing in the corner looking out at the crowd and for a second he wanted to go to her. "Are you coming man?" Travis called out to Hyde who nodded and followed him away from Jackie.

Jackie turned around and watched Hyde walk away as a tear fell from her eyes.

* * *

**2005-**

"Oh my god that was amazing." Jackie said as they ran off stage.

"Hell yeah you were great doll." Hyde said as he pulled her to him.

"Yeah Jackie you were awesome." Eric said as he smiled at Jackie then went to find Donna.

"Excuse me; my name is Jack Marshall I'm with island records. Could I have a moment of your time?" the man asked as he walked over to Hyde.

"Uh yeah sure." Hyde said as he motioned for Eric to come back.

"Thank you. You guys were great out there. You have a very unique sound that one of our bands loves."

"One of your bands?" Kelso asked.

"Yes, they'd like you to come on tour with them for a few months."

"Are you serious? What band?" Hyde asked.

"Fall out boy."

"Oh my god, Steven fall out boy wants us to come on tour with them. Can you believe it?" Jackie said as she jumped up and down.

"After the tour is done we'd like to get you guys in the studio. We want you to make a record."

"Oh my god." Fez said as he passed out.

"Are you serious?" Hyde asked as Kelso tried to wake Fez up.

"Son, we never kid about these things. So do we have a deal?"

"Hell yeah you have a deal. Where do we sign and what do we do?"

"Well meet with you tomorrow to sort out the details. We'll meet here at noon." Jack said before he walked away.

"Oh my god we just got a record deal." Eric said as he stared at the ground.

"Hey guys what's going on? What happened to Fez?" Donna said as she walked over to the group.

"Donna we just got a record deal." Jackie said as she ran over to her best friend.

"Oh my god are you serious?"

"Yeah and we're going on tour with fall out boy." Eric said as he walked over to Donna.

"Oh my god Eric, but what about the wedding?"

"We'll figure it out Donna. I promise." Eric said as Hyde pulled Jackie over to him.

"Are you okay doll?"

"I'm fine Steven, I'm just really excited." Jackie said as she hugged Hyde.

"Alright well let's head back to the hotel. Kelso can you manage Fez?"

"Yeah we'll meet you there." Kelso said as the others began walking away.

"Damn Fez you really need to stop eating candy." Kelso said as he carried Fez out the door.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review cuz there is so much more to come.**


	4. When You're Gone

**Author's Note: Wow look how fast i got that one out. LOL Must be a record for me. Ne ways I'm really loving this story. I love writing it. Ne ways only one song in this chapter. It's called, "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne and i can bet you know how is singing it. Ne ways so the next chapter will have a lot more of the past and then you'll be fully caught up. This chapter really just keeps going back and forth like the one before it. Big event happening in this chapter and i know it's almost 4,000 words long. I'm sorry about that. Ne ways enjoy (oh side note you know I'm having fun and I'm really proud of a story if i write more than 2,000 words. LOL) please review and let me know what you think. The reviews lately have been awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: When You're Gone  
**

"We're going to go out, but I'll watch him. If he gets to far gone I'll bring him back okay?" Travis said as he looked at Jackie.

"Yeah okay just don't let him get too hammered."

"Sure thing boss," Travis said as he walked out the door.

"Jackie," Eric said as he walked over to her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jackie said as she smiled at the person she considered her brother.

"Why'd you do that to Hyde in the first place? I mean I thought you two were happy."

"Eric…at the time I didn't know that Steven wanted to get married…and I just reacted. I was upset and Michael was there."

"He hasn't been the same in a long time."

"I know and that breaks my heart."

"I feel like he's just gone. The only time I ever see any of the old him is when he's up there singing." Eric said as he stared out at the stage.

"Music has always been his way of escaping…his way of pouring all his feelings into one simple thing. I always knew how he was feeling when he had music on or was playing something."

"He misses you." Eric blurted out.

"I know…and I miss him too."

"So have you decided?"

"Oh…yeah I did. I'm leaving…in an hour actually."

"Does he know?"

"No he doesn't know."

"Want me to tell him?"

"I left a note." Jackie said as she looked down.

"I'm going to miss you devil."

"I'm going to miss you too geek." Jackie said as Eric pulled her into a hug.

"So your own musical career…are you excited?"

"Actually I really am." Jackie said as she smiled at Eric and they walked out of the building together.

* * *

**2005-**

"To Forman and Donna," Hyde said as he raised his glass in the air and everyone cheered.

Jackie watched as Hyde took a big drink of beer then proceeds to wrestle around with Fez. She sighed then walked out the front door quietly so no one would see her leave.

"Jackie, wait up." Jackie turned around as Kelso ran over to catch up with her.

"What's up Michael?" Jackie asked as the boy smiled at her.

"Something bothering you?"

"A little bit."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really…sorry."

"Oh no it's fine. Where you headed?"

"I don't know…just figured I'd walk around for a while."

"Well I was thinking about going up to the water tower. Want to come with me?"

"Actually that would be great. Thanks Michael."

"No problem Jackie." Kelso said as they started walking to the water tower together.

* * *

"So what's bothering you?" Kelso asked as he sat next to Jackie.

"Steven," Jackie said as she stared at the scenery below her.

"What'd he do?"

"He doesn't want to marry me."

"Oh, yeah Hyde isn't really the marriage type."

"I know…I just thought that he might have changed."

"Guess not huh?"

"Yeah…now I'm wondering if it's pointless to stay with him."

"Are you thinking of breaking up with him?"

"I don't know…maybe."

"Jackie,"

"You know what Michael I don't want to talk about it anymore. Where's the beer?" Jackie said as she looked at him.

"What beer?"

"Can it Michael I know you brought some."

"Fine," Kelso said as he handed her a beer.

* * *

"You know what Michael," Jackie said as she threw her 6th can off the water tower, "I don't need Steven. He doesn't want to marry me that's fine. There are plenty of other men in this world that you love to be with me."

"I would," Kelso said as he threw his last beer can over the edge.

"Exactly like you."

"Jackie," Kelso said as he scooted closer to her.

"What?" Jackie said as she looked at Kelso.

"Would it be really bad if I kissed you? Because I've always wanted to kiss you."

Jackie stared at him as he began to move his face closer to his until his lips connected with hers. At first it didn't feel right at all, but then she thought about Hyde and how he didn't want to marry her and she soon gave into Michael. Kelso pulled her even closer to him as he tried to unhook her bra.

"Michael what are we doing?" Jackie said as she pulled away from him.

"Getting over it," Kelso said as he went back to kissing Jackie.

* * *

**Present Day-**

"I wish I was over her." Hyde said as he set down his beer.

Travis was sitting beside him, monitoring how much he drank and listening. "Yeah man I know."

"I mean what she did was really shitty. With one of my best friends none the less, and I understand that things were complicated for her at the time. I get that, but couldn't she have talked to me instead of going off and sleeping with my best friend. Fuck that's just fucked up." Hyde said as he stood up.

"Hey man where are you going?"

"For a walk, I'm fine Travis. I've only have 2 and you know it. I'll meet you at the bus later." Hyde said before he walked out.

* * *

Jackie handed her bags over as she collected her ticket from the counter. This time tomorrow she would be in a studio working on her first single. She couldn't believe how crazy fast things were moving. She'd only just found out that a record label was interested in her, and seeing the damage she'd done to Hyde, she decided to take it. But she did something for Hyde before she left. She called someone who could help get him back to who he is and she hoped that for his sake, it worked. She walked towards the waiting area as she listened to the sounds around her, until a certain sound caught her ear. She stopped walking and listened as she realized what it was. It was an older song by the high…one that she and Hyde had sung together. It was an older song that had a similar story to Adam and eve. She smiled as she listened to the song and the good memories from their past filled her mind. 'It's for the best,' she thought to herself as she kept on walking.

* * *

Hyde kicked a rock as he walked down the street. He hated feeling this way. He wished he could go back…back to the days when everything didn't suck as much. Back when he still had her. Before all the stuff with Kelso and the band, before California and before the tour. He wished for the days when it was just him and the guys playing in the garage while Jackie and Donna looked on and cheered them on. He wished for the days when he and Jackie use to go up to the lake in the summer, laying around with each other or swimming in the lake. He wished for the youthful days of his adolescence back. Mostly he just wanted her back. He still loved her…god help him he still really did. But he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive her. He'd never cheated on her…never even thought of another woman other than her. Sure that had been plenty of girls that wanted him, but he'd always turned them down because he had a girl waiting for him. Now when he thought back on it he realized how much in love he was with her…still was in love with her. He might give her shit everyday but he admired her for sticking around even when she knew he didn't want her there. 'Maybe I can forgive her,' he thought to himself right before the horn went off and the last thing he saw was a bright light.

* * *

**2005-**

Jackie walked into her room and shut the door quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone. She wiped her face as she quietly walked to her bathroom. She turned the lights off and shut the door, then stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh god," She said as she quickly ran to the toilet and threw up. Once she had thrown up everything she possibly could she walked back over to the mirror and looked at herself in disgust. She quickly took her clothes off and got into the shower. She turned on the water, and turned the dial to the warmest setting possible. She stood there and let the water fall on her as tears came to her eyes. She leaned forward and placed her hands against the wall as she stared down at the drain, crying her eyes out the entire time. "Oh my god," she kept repeating as she continued crying.

* * *

"Have you seen Jackie?" Hyde asked Eric as he looked around the party for his girlfriend.

"No man I haven't seen her for a while." Eric said as Kelso walked back in the room.

"Oh hey man have you seen Jackie?" Hyde asked Kelso once he'd seen him.

"Uh yeah she went home I think she wasn't feeling good."

"Oh, where you been man?"

"Outside…it's too hot in here." Kelso said as he walked over to Fez.

"Hey Eric, I'm going to go check on Jackie. I'll be back later." Hyde said as Eric nodded at him.

Hyde quickly got in his car and made the short drive over to Jackie's. He knew her parents were probably asleep so he climbed the tree beside her bedroom window and opened it. He knew she kept it unlocked for these occasions so he figured he was in the clear. Once he was in the room, he shut the window and looked around for her. He heard the shower running so he lay down on the bed and waited for her.

* * *

Jackie turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked over to the mirror and looked at it one more time. She scowled at herself, then turned around and walked into her room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found Hyde fast asleep on her bed. A tear came to her eye as she quickly got dressed then sat next to him.

"Steven," She said as she gently tried to wake him up.

"Hmm, oh hey baby. Did I fall asleep?" Hyde asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know ten minutes. I'm sorry I fell asleep. I guess I'm just really tired."

"All the exhaustion is finally catching up to you huh?" She said as she smiled at him.

"Something like that. Hey do you think I could crash here with you tonight?"

"Uh yeah sure, I was going to bed anyway."

"Okay good, oh yeah do you feel any better?"

"What?"

"Kelso said you went home because you didn't feel good."

Jackie felt her stomach clench when she heard Hyde say Kelso, but she kept it together and nodded. "Yeah I feel much better. Guess I just needed a nice shower."

"Good," Hyde said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Good night Jacks."

"Good night Steven," Jackie said as she curled up next to her boyfriend. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight…or any night after that.

* * *

**Present Day-**

"So you've got a song prepared?" Joanna, the record executive, asked as she stared at Jackie.

"Uh yeah actually, do you want me to sing it…I mean I've got a tape of the background stuff I just don't have the vocals added."

"Oh yeah sure that's great. Pop it in and then go sing for us okay doll?" Joanna said as Jackie nodded and put the tape in. She walked into the booth, put on the headphones and waited for the song to start up.

"Alright here goes." She said once the music started.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_Oh…_

Jackie opened her eyes and took off the head phones. Joanna walked in the door and leaned against the frame. "Doll you've got one hell of a voice. And you're nursing one hell of a broken heart."

"Yeah, I am."

"Welcome to the label." Joanna said as she extended her hand and Jackie took it.

* * *

"What do we have?"

"Male, Caucasian, early 20's, victim of a hit and run."

"Internal bleeding?"

"Not sure, he's lost a lot blood."

"Type?"

"Driver's license says A."

"Name?"

"Steven J. Hyde."

"Alright lets get him prepped and into surgery. Nurse Can you contact any family members in the," The doctor paused as he looked at the driver's license again, "Point Place Wisconsin area please."

"Doctor that boy is a rock singer." The nurse said as she walked over to the doctor.

"Call the police…I don't want the media in here." He said before he walked away.

* * *

**2005-**

"No groupies." Donna said as she stood in Eric's arms.

"No groupies, I promise. You're the only girl for me." Eric said as he leaned forward and kissed Donna.

Hyde smiled at them then turned to Jackie. "Same goes for me, doll." He said before he got in the car.

"What?" Jackie said as she got in beside him.

"Alright ROAD TRIP!" Kelso yelled as he ran to the front seat.

"God you're such a moron." Hyde said as he took Jackie's hand and stared at Kelso.

"Yeah but he is a beautiful moron." Fez said as he sat next to Hyde.

"Uh no you up front with your beautiful moron." Hyde said as he motioned for Fez to get up front.

"Ai, but Hyde,"

"Just do it." Hyde said as he looked at Jackie, "I meant what I said."

"What did you mean Steven?" Jackie asked as she stared at him.

"You heard what Eric said to Donna right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well that goes for you too."

"Awe Steven," Jackie said as she wrapped her arms around Hyde.

Kelso watched them with a frown on his face. "You two need to cut it out." Kelso said as Hyde hit him in the back of the head. "Damn Hyde that was my head."

"I know next time it'll be your mouth." Hyde said as Kelso stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright guys lets go." Eric said as he got in the car and everyone waved good bye to Donna.

"So Forman are you and Donna going to tie the knot when we get back?" Hyde asked.

"Uh yeah and Donna said that you'd better not get Jackie knocked up because she's already got the dresses and stuff picked out."

"Really? God I hope it isn't some lumberjack color." Jackie said as everyone laughed.

* * *

"Alright guys were here," Eric said as everyone looked around.

"Wow that was one long ass road trip." Hyde said as he got out then helped Jackie out of the car.

"Yeah I think my butt is permanently asleep." Jackie said as she grabbed her ass.

"I could help you with that." Hyde said as he reached over and grabbed it.

"Steven," Jackie said as she smiled at Hyde.

"Can we please just go inside?" Kelso said as he started walking towards the door.

"What's up with him?" Hyde asked as Eric and Fez shrugged.

"Let's go guys." Kelso said as the other's followed him.

* * *

"Hey guys, alright we're just going to give you some days and we want you to look them over and we'll go from there." Chuck, the tour scheduler said as he handed Hyde the paper.

"Alright…well actually whenever you want to do this we're open."

"Oh good, alright so your first show is next week in Chicago…it's the guys hometown so they wanted to start there. We ordered you a bus and it's actually here so you guys are welcome to get on your way whenever you want."

"Alright thanks." Hyde said as he shook Chucks hand then they left.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Eric asked as they walked down the hall.

"Fez and I are going to check out the bus." Kelso said as he and Fez ran outside.

"Well that was…very Kelso and Fez like, how about you two? Anything planned?" Eric asked.

"Actually we were going to go check out L.A. want to come?" Jackie asked as Eric nodded.

"Yeah sure let's go." Eric said as Hyde wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulder.

* * *

**Present Day-**

"Yeah hi, I'm looking for Steven Hyde's room." Travis and Nick said as they stood in front of the counter.

"I'm sorry he's in surgery."

"Well is his brother Eric, around?"

"Yes he's down in the waiting room. It's down the hall on your left." She said before she answered the phone.

"Eric," Travis said as he spotted his friend, "is he alright?"

Eric stood up and shook his head. "I don't know. He's in surgery right now. They said something about internal bleeding and blunt trauma to the head. But I don't know." Eric said as he grabbed his head.

"Hey man sit down." Nick said as they led Eric to a chair.

"Man, did you call your dad?" Nick asked.

"Yeah W.B. is on his way here."

"Has anyone called Jackie?" Travis asked.

"Actually…Jackie's gone." Eric said.

"What?" Nick and Travis said at the same time.

"She told me not to say anything but she got this record deal to do a solo thing and she took it. She thought it would be better for Hyde if she was out of his life for good."

"Damn, did he know?" Nick asked as both Travis and Eric shook their heads.

"Hey weren't you with him?" Eric asked as he looked at Travis.

"Yeah but he went for a walk. I went looking for but and saw all the cops and stuff. I didn't think it was him. But then you called."

"He was drinking and you just let him go."

"No he didn't drink like anything. He had a beer and half I swear. I was watching him the whole time."

Eric looked down. "I'm sorry I just…he's all I have."

"You called Donna yet?"

"Yeah she's flying with W.B."

"She's 6 months…"

"I know but she said she'll be okay." Eric said as he looked up.

"Okay man," Travis said as a doctor came out and looked around.

"Excuse me; are you the doctor who is operating on Steven Hyde?" Eric asked as he walked over to the man.

"Yeah, are you his family?"

"Yeah, I'm his brother and these are his band mates. How is he?"

"He's stable. We were able to stop the bleeding; we lost him a couple of times in the surgery. Right now he has a broken leg and a broken arm. He's lucky to be alive."

"Is he awake?"

"No, there was a lot of trauma to the head. Right now he's unconscious. We've done some tests and his brain looks fine, so we'll just have to wait and see if he wakes up."

"When will he wake up?"

"It's up to him. You may go in and see him, but one a time please." The doctor said before he walked away.

"You go man, we'll watch for them." Travis said.

"Alright and uh can one of you call Jackie? She deserves to know." Eric said before he walked away.

* * *

"Boring…boring…crap…boring," Jackie said as she flipped through the channels on the T.V. "Oh E!."

"They say it was a hit and run, but they still haven't caught the person who hit him. He was walking along the road and by the looks of the tire marks the car hit him then kept on going. If you're just tuning in we're bringing you up to date information about the car accident that put the lead singer of the High, Steven Hyde, in the hospital tonight."

"Oh my god!" Jackie said as she shot up and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed Travis's number and waited for him to answer.

"Jackie," Travis said when picked up.

"Travis what the hell happened? Is he alright? Oh god please tell me he isn't dying."

"Jackie, breathe, he's fine. He's in stable condition; they're just waiting for him to wake up."

"Oh thanks god. What happened?"

"We don't know…the cops said it was a hit and run. Hyde's lucky to still be alive."

"Oh god," Jackie said as she started crying, "I'm coming there."

"Alright, but what about your record deal?"

"I'll tell them what happened. They'll understand. We're all rock stars." She said as she got up and began packing a bag.

"Jackie,"

"Yeah,"

"He'll be alright." Travis said as she sighed.

"I hope so. I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Alright I'll call if anything changes."

"Okay," Jackie said before she hung up.

* * *

**2005-**

"Hey Forman, I've decided what I'm going to do about Jackie." Hyde said as he and Eric waited for Jackie to come out of the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?"

"Last day of the tour, I'm going to serenade her, then I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Whoa man that's really romantic. Who are you what have you done with my brother?"

"Shut up man, so are you going to help me out?"

"Of course." Eric said as Jackie walked out.

"Of course what?" She asked as she looked at the guys.

"Of course we're going to go find some ice cream." Eric said as Jackie clapped.

"Oh yay I'm getting really hungry. Let's go guys." She said as she walked ahead of them and Hyde high fived Eric behind his back.

* * *

**A/N: I know eventful and a lot to process. what did you think? let me know: )**


	5. 4 in the Morning

**Authors Note: Ah another one done. Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews. I just want to thank all of you so much. Your reviews encourage me to continue. Anyways this picks up from the last chapter. More flashbacks. The next chapter will have a few more then i think you're all caught up. The songs in here are '4 in the morning', by Gwen Stefani ( a great jackie song) and 'Wonderwall', by Oasis. Enjoy and as always please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the idea.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: 4 in the Morning**

**2005-**

"Thanks guys. Alright we have one more song tonight, and it's kind of a treat for you guys. We're going to play a new song but the only person singing is going to be Jackie. Ladies and Gentlemen…4 in the morning," Hyde said as he smiled at Jackie then went and sat at the piano. He played the intro as Jackie held the microphone in her hands. She took a big breath then began singing her heart out.

_Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright_

_But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
& all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me_

_I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

_All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me_

_I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

_Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have_

_& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me_

_I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

_(Give you everything)  
(Give you all of me)_

The crowd cheered as Hyde announced that Fall out Boy was going to be up next. Jackie took one final bow then followed the guys off the stage. Hyde quickly picked up Jackie and spun her around. "You were awesome Jackie."

"You weren't too bad yourself Steven," Jackie said as Hyde crashed his lips against hers.

They had been on tour for the past 2 and ½ months and tomorrow was their final show. And in Hyde's opinion it was going to be the best show of the whole tour.

"So Hyde what are we doing tonight?" Eric asked as Hyde set Jackie down.

"Celebrate then we're all going to bed. Tomorrow the last day and I want to actually be able to enjoy it." Hyde said as he wrapped his arm around Jackie.

* * *

**Present Day-**

"Oh my god Eric," Donna said as she walked into the waiting room and threw her arms around her husband.

"Mr. Barnett." Travis said as W.B. shook his hand then looked at his other son.

"Eric, have they said anything?"

"No sir, it's the same. We're just waiting for him to wake up." Eric said as he led Donna to the couch.

"Alright, I'm going to go see what I can find out. I'll be back." W.B. said as Eric nodded.

"Eric, what happened?" Donna asked as she stared at her husband.

"Travis and Hyde went to a bar and I guess Hyde went for a walk."

Donna looked over at Travis, "Where were you when he went for a walk?"

"I was at the bar. He said he was fine and I believed him. He only had two beers, and that's nothing for him."

Donna nodded then looked back at Eric, "So what happened exactly? Or do they not know yet?"

"The cops caught the guy who hit Hyde. I guess this guy just doesn't like rock stars because at first I guess he hit Hyde accidentally, but then he saw who it was so he left."

"He didn't even call 911."

"Not at first. I guess his conscious got the better of him because 3 hours later he called 911. He told them some rock star had been hit, but the cops already knew that so they picked him, and found out that he was the one who hit Hyde."

"They got the bastard that hit Steven,"

Donna looked up and smiled when she saw her best friend standing there. "Jackie," She said as she got up and pulled the other woman into a hug.  
"Where is he? I need to see him." Jackie said as she looked at Eric.

"He's in room 503, just down the hall on your left." Eric said as Jackie nodded then walked away.

"She came." Donna said as Eric nodded.

"She doesn't know."

"What?"

"Hyde knew she was leaving for New York."

"But I thought she left him a note."

"Travis told me that at the bar Hyde mentioned that he knew her secret. But he didn't know anything so he couldn't have called him on it."

"So he knew."

"That's probably why he went for a walk." Eric said as he put his head in his hands.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"The last words I said to my brother were ugly words. We haven't been getting along for a while and I could have lost him. We've been fighting over the band and that's childish. I should just…god…I almost lost him Donna." Eric said as he started to cry.

Donna pulled him into her arms as she rubbed his back. "But you didn't. He's still here and you still have time. You just have to talk."

* * *

**2005-**

"Thank you. Ah as you all know tonight is out last night on the tour, and along the way we've really learned a lot about each other, bonded even more I guess. Like I now know that Kelso dreams of food when he sleeps and Fez hides candy under his pillow." Hyde said as he looked over at Fez and Kelso who were shaking their heads. "And I also learned something about this girl right here. I've learned that she's talented, special and one of a kind. So this next song is dedicated to her. It's called wonder wall."

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day?_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Hyde put down his guitar and got down on one knee in front of Jackie. "Jackie, I'm not the most romantic person in the world, but here I am trying to be for you. I love you…more than I can ever admit and still feel comfortable with myself. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" Hyde asked as tears poured from Jackie's eyes.

"Oh Steven, yes…yes I'll marry you." Jackie said as Hyde stood up and placed the ring on her finger.

The crowd cheered as Jackie smiled at them and Hyde held up her hand.

"She said yes. Thank you guys it's been great." Hyde said as he took Jackie's hand and together they ran off the stage.

* * *

**Present Day-**

Jackie stood in the doorway and stared at the man she loved with her whole heart. She felt the tears fall from her eyes as she closed the door and slowly made her way over to him.

"Oh Steven," She said as she sat in the chair next to him and took his hand in hers, "Oh baby I'm so sorry." She began crying harder as she laid her head down on his hand and cried her eyes out.

"Steven, you have to wake up." Jackie said as she sat up a few minutes later, "Eric is worried sick about you, and Travis feels so guilty. W.B. is here and he needs you to wake up. And I need you Steven. Please I need you to wake up. Just open those beautiful blue eyes. Come back to me puddin pop." Jackie said as she rubbed his hand.

Jackie leaned down and kissed his hand, then jumped when she felt it move. "Steven," She said as she looked up and saw his eyes were open and he was staring at her.

"Water," He said quietly as she nodded and grabbed his cup for him. She carefully helped his get a drink then sat back down.

"What are you…doing here…where am I?" Hyde asked as he looked around.

"Steven, I'm going to call a doctor."

"Wait…why aren't you in New York?"

"Wait, you knew?"

"I heard you…talking to Eric."

"Oh Steven,"

"Call a doctor." Hyde said as he looked away from her.

Jackie nodded, and then got up. "I'm really glad you're awake." She said before she walked out.

* * *

**2005-**

"Michael," Jackie said as she ran up to Kelso.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Please don't tell Steven, don't tell anyone. It was a mistake and I just want to forget about it."

"Well I won't tell Hyde, but I already told Fez."

"What?"

"And he wants out of the band because of it." Kelso said as he walked away.

Jackie watched him walk away then went to find Fez. "Fez," Jackie said as she caught up to him.

"What do you want?" Fez said as he glared at her.

"Fez, what happened with Michael was a mistake, a mistake that I regret with all my being."

"Jackie," fez said as he touched her cheek, "I wont tell him, but you need to otherwise you'll be living with this guilt for the rest of your lives. And it'll tear you apart." He said before he walked away.

Jackie looked down at the ground as a tear came to her eye. "No I won't." She said as she walked away.

"Hyde," Fez said as he walked over to his friend.

"Hey there buddy what's up?" Hyde said as he smiled at Fez.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks man."

"I have something I need to tell you."

"What's up?"

Fez looked behind Hyde and saw Jackie standing a few feet away watching them. "I'm leaving the band."

"What? Why?"

"I just…I don't want to be famous I just wanted to have fun. And I did, and now I want to go home."

"Alright, uh yeah that's fine man. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, it's better if I go sooner rather than later."

"Okay, uh I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. And I already found someone to replace me. He's coming by the recording studio next week. His name is Nick. He's pretty cool."

"Alright, thanks." Hyde said as Fez smiled at him then walked away.

"Hey baby," Jackie said as she walked up behind Hyde.

"Fez just quit the band."  
"I heard, are you alright?"

"I don't know, I mean I get his reasoning. But it was pretty sudden."

"It'll be alright baby. I promise." Jackie said as Hyde smiled at her.

* * *

**Present Day-**

"He's awake." Jackie said as she stared at Donna and Eric.

"What?" Eric said as he got up and looked at Jackie.

"I was touching his hand and he woke up."

"How is he?"

"He knew who I was. He just didn't know where he was."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, he asked me why I wasn't in New York."

"Jackie," Donna said as she touched Jackie's shoulder.

"Go, I'll be here." Jackie said as she sat down. Eric and Donna took one last glance at her before running off to find a doctor.

_Five Hours Later…_

"Jackie, he wants to see you." Donna said as she walked into the waiting room.

"Why?" Jackie said as she stood up.

"We don't know." Eric said as he walked over to Jackie.

"Is he okay?" Jackie asked as she stared into Eric's eyes.

"He's fine Jackie." Eric said as he hugged the woman he considered to be his sister.

"Alright I'll go." Jackie said as she walked towards the door.

"Jackie," W.B. said as he smiled at the young girl.

"You came," She said as she smiled at him.

"I'll get him better. I promised you I would and I will."

"Thank you. You were the only person I could think to call and,"

"It's alright. Now go in there and talk to him. He's been asking about you." Jackie nodded then walked into the room.

She stared at the man on the bed who was looking out the window.

"You wanted to see me." Jackie said as she walked over to the bed and sat in the chair.

"I want you to go to New York." Hyde said never once looking away from the window.

"Steven," Jackie said as she stared at him.

"No, you need to do this Jackie," Hyde said as he looked at her, "Do this for you."

"But Steven,"

"No, please just go." Hyde said as he looked back out the window.

Jackie stood up and walked towards the door, but instead of just walking out she turned around and looked at him, "I never stopped loving you." She walked over to the bed and took his hand, before she walked out.

Hyde opened his hand and sighed when he saw the engagement ring he'd given her was in it. "I never stopped loving you either doll." He said as he stared at the door.

* * *

**2005-**

"Hey I'm Hyde, you must be Nick?" Hyde said as he walked over to the man.

"Yeah, wow Fez described you right down to a T."

Hyde laughed as he shook Nick's hand. "Yeah well that's Fez for you. Anyways this is Kelso, our guitarist, Jackie our keytarist and one of our singers."

"It's really nice to meet you all."  
"Alright I'm going to go in and get things all set up. Jackie, Eric do you guys want to come with me?" Hyde asked as they nodded.

Kelso watched them walk away then looked over at Nick. "So have you ever been in a band before?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, but we broke up. So what's the story on them?"

"Well they've been together for like 5 years, but I've been in love with her for 6."

"What?"

"Yeah see I liked Jackie before Hyde did, but he snaked her from me. Don't know how but he did."

"Okay," Nick said as he suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Anyways so they've been together and now they're engaged, but a few months ago she slept with me because she didn't think Hyde was going to commit to her." Kelso said as Nick shook his head.

"Wow that's messed up." Nick said as Kelso nodded.

"Yeah but you cant tell Hyde that last part. Jackie has sworn me to secrecy."

"Whatever." Nick said as he walked over to the bench.

Kelso followed him as a shadow by the door disappeared back into the building clutching his chest and fighting the urge to beat the tar out of his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Oh ya'll know who that was at the end. So no cliffhanger this time because we all know what Hyde did after he found out. LOL Okay well i will go into exactly what happened after he found out but be prepared to be amazed. It's going to be the exact opposite of what you think. As always please review.**


	6. Long Long way to Go

**Authors Note: So i wrote this in between reading harry potter and helping out at my old high school. So if it's short i'm sorry. It's mostly a filler chapter anyways. So enjoy. The songs in here are Long Long Way To Go By Def Leppard, Big Girls Dont Cry by Fergie and Bliss (I dont wanna know) by Hinder. Thanks alot for the review anoy. You're awesome. As always please review.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Long Long Way to Go**

**Present Day-**

Hyde propped his feet up on the counter as he listened to Travis record some backup vocals for a new track for their record when Eric walked in.

"Hey man," Eric said as he sat next to his brother.

"Hey, what are you doing here I thought you and Donna were going to spend the whole day together with the kid."

"We were but then I heard you got out and I wanted to see you. How was rehab?"

"Sucked…but I realized a lot when I was in there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I realized that I depended on alcohol to deal with my problems. I ignored them and made things worse all the time. And for that I'm sorry man. I couldn't have been easy to deal with."

"Yeah, well you're my brother. I wanted to be there for you no matter what."

"Yeah,"

"So have you heard from her?" Eric asked as he looked at Travis through the mirror.

"Yeah well sort of. The record company lets me know stuff occasionally. Figures she'd get up on our label too."

"Yeah, well she's got that new video coming out today."

"I heard. I guess that song of hers…the first one, when you're gone, was a big hit. Most girls knew right away that it was about her and me."

"Yeah I think everyone knew. Alright well I'm going to go spend the day with my wife and my daughter. You going to come by and say hi to your niece."

Hyde nodded as Eric walked out the door.

"Alright Travis you're good." Hyde said as Travis nodded then walked back into the room.

"So how'd that sound?" Travis asked as he sat down beside Hyde.

"It sounded good. So we're done with the first 5 and Eric wants me to record this one that I've been working on. Do you mind I just lay down the vocals and we'll add the rest later?"

"Sure man do your thing." Travis said as Hyde stood up and walked into the studio.

Hyde put on the headset as Travis gave him the thumbs up.

_You held my hand and then you slipped away_

_And I may never see your face again_

_So tell me how to fill the emptiness inside_

_Without love, what is life?_

_And anyone who knew us both can see_

_We always were the better part of me_

_I never wanted to be this free_

_And all this pain, does it go away?_

_Then every time I turn around_

_And you're nowhere to be found_

_I know_

_I gotta long long way to go_

_Before I can say goodbye to you_

_Oh, I gotta long long way I know_

_Before I can say goodbye_

_To all I ever knew, to you_

_To you…_

_To you…_

_From memory there is no hiding place_

_Turn on the TV and I see you there_

_In every crowd there's always someone with your face_

_Everywhere, trying not to care_

_Then every time I turn around_

_And you're nowhere to be found_

_I know_

_I gotta long long way to go_

_Before I can say goodbye to you_

_I gotta long long way I know_

_Before I can say goodbye_

_To all I ever knew_

_To you I wish you everything_

_And all the best that life can bring_

_I only hope you think of me sometimes_

_Oh, and even though I feel the pain_

_I know that I will love again_

_The time will come_

_Oh, and I'll move on_

_I gotta long long way to go_

_Before I can say goodbye to you_

_Oh, I gotta long long way I know_

_Gotta long way to go_

_Before I can say goodbye_

_Before I say goodbye_

_To all I ever knew_

_To all I ever knew_

_I gotta long way to go_

_Before I say_

_Say goodbye, say goodbye_

_But I wish you the best girl_

_Oh and all of the rest to you_

Hyde put down the headphones and walked out of the room.

"Hey man, we all know you miss her."

"Whatever man, how'd it sound?"

"Fine, we get some backup vocals and some music it'll be a hit."

"Good because it's going to be the single."

"Really, when was this decided?"

"Last week, the label thought we should start off with a love song since that's what we started with on the first album."

"Alright well we'll get everyone in here tomorrow and record some more stuff." Travis said as he stood up.

"Alright man. Are you taking off?"

"Yeah are you?"

"In a little bit. I have a few things to take care of."

"Alright," Travis said as he started walking to the door, "Hey Hyde."

Hyde turned and looked at Travis, "yeah?"

"Her video is on in 10." He said before he walked out.

Hyde turned the TV on and put it on MTV where they were talking to some movie star.

"Alright it's moment you've all been waiting for, the new music video from Jackie Burkhart. It's the second single off of her debut album, 4 in the morning. Here's her new video, Big Girls Don't Cry." The VJ said as the screen turned black and the video started.

Hyde watched as Jackie came on the screen sitting on a bar stool humming the beginning of the song.

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da_

Hyde shut the TV off once the video had ended. He kept thinking about her song and remembering the last thing he'd said to her. He stood up and walked towards the door, all the while fingering the ring he'd given her.

* * *

**2005-**

_(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time_

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)_

_I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye_

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over_

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
Now I know I can't stay sober  
Cause you left me here like this  
I don't wanna know  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know_

Jackie sat on the other of the window as she listened to the song as Hyde sang it. He was staring directly at her as he sang and she felt like he was pointing the words directly at her. She stood up once the song had ended and walked into the room.

"That was great baby." She said as she walked over to him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah whatever." He said as he shook her off and walked out.

"What the hell?" She asked as she looked at the rest of the guys.

"I don't know." Eric said as he went to go find Hyde.

"Ah," Jackie said as she followed Eric.

* * *

"Hyde!" Eric yelled as he ran down the hall to catch up to his brother.

"What do you want Forman?"

"What's up with you? Are you mad at Jackie or something?"

"Or Something." Hyde said as he kept on walking.

Eric grabbed his shoulder. "Hey wait man what happened?"

Hyde looked at the ground then up at Eric. "She slept with Kelso man."

"What?"

"Yeah, I over heard Kelso telling Nick about it a couple days ago."

"Man, why do believe what Kelso says. You know he's liked Jackie since you started dating her. He probably told Nick that so it would make him seem cooler or something."

"But man what if it's true?"

"You won't know unless you talk to her man." Eric said as Hyde nodded.

"Steven," Jackie said as she finally caught up to them.

"Listen I'm going to go upstairs and finish up. Meet us up there in a few okay." Eric said as he walked away.

"Jackie I need to ask you something."

"Okay," Jackie said as Hyde led them outside.

"Did you sleep with Kelso?"

Jackie looked at her fiancé then down at the ground. "Steven, where did you hear that?"

"I heard Kelso telling Nick, but it cant be true. I mean yeah he's always liked you but you've always said how gross his is. So I know you wouldn't do that."

Jackie turned and took his hands in hers. "Steven, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Hyde said as he felt his stomach begin to tighten.

"When Eric proposed to Donna, and you told me that we weren't going to talk about our future. I took it as you saying that we didn't have one other than just being boyfriend and girlfriend. And I was really upset, and mad because I wanted all these thigns and you didn't. So I decided that we shouldn't be together or I was in the process of deciding that, when you threw that party for Eric and Donna. I sat there and watched you act so supportive of Eric and Donna, and I knew I would never get that," Jackie said as tears came to her eyes, "So I left and I went for a walk with Michael and we ended up at the water tower. We were drinking and he kissed me," Jackie said as Hyde ripped his hands out of hers.

"And then what?"

"Steven-"

"And then what Jackie? Did you sleep with him? After everything…after everything you know about me and my past…did you sleep with him?" Hyde asked as he glared at her.

"Yes." She said as he stood up. "Steven, please don't go."

"Jackie I think you need to leave."

"Steven,"

"No get away from me. You need to just stay away from me. I cant talk to you right now. Just go away." Hyde said as he walked back into the building.

Jackie sat on the stairs crying her eyes out as Kelso came out of the building with a black eye.

"Fuck," He said as he almost tripped over Jackie.

Jackie looked at Kelso then shot up. "You had to tell him didn't you?"

"What?"

"You had to tell Nick. You just had to tell him and everyone else that you slept with me. You just had to didn't you Michael. You couldn't keep that one mistake to yourself."

"It wasn't a mistake to me Jackie. I like you and I wanted you when he didn't."

"But he did. He's wanted me for more than just sex. He loved me and I threw that all away from some stupid lousy time with you."

"Yeah well whatever Jackie."

"How could you do this?'

"He was going to find out anyway."

"I didn't want him to find out like that."

"Well that's your problem. I'm out of here."

"Good. We don't need you."

"We? No there is no we Jackie. He just kicked you and me out of the band."

"What?"

"He doesn't want to see either of us ever again."

"Steven," Jackie said as she looked towards the building.

"Good luck Jackie." Kelso said as he walked away.

Jackie fell to the steps once more as tears racked her small body.

* * *

**A/N: Okay you're all caught up on what happened and now we move onto the future. The next chapter is going to be set a year in the future. So look for the the update soon.**


	7. Stellar Misery Business

**Authors Note: Ah okay so first of all this chapter is pretty short compared to the others. It's a filler chapter really to get the ball rolling. Second i'm not going to be updating as frequently until after the 18th. My boyfriend is moving down to Purdue on the 18th and I've been planing a lot of things to do with him until then. So that's been taking a lot of my time up. I've also been pretty sad about it and I've kinda taken it out on my writing. So I'm taking a little break so that i can clear my head and figure out everything i want to do with this story. Thirdly, i thank the one person who has reviewed. You never leave your name so i cant thank you by it. Fourthly i've finally included the contest winner from my name that tune contest a few months ago. And Finally i've having another contest, name the song and the artist of the two song in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Stellar Misery Business**

**One Year Later:**

"Today we are here with our special guest, Jackie Burkhart, and she is going to perform her new song, Misery Business for us." The VJ said as Jackie smiled, "Take it away Jackie."

Jackie took the stage as the band began to play behind her and she played her guitar.

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

The crowd cheered as the VJ went to a commercial break. "Jackie that was great," Donna said as Jackie walked off the stage.

"Thanks," Jackie said as they sat on the couch, "Hey thanks for coming with me today."

"Hey what are best friends for." Donna said as Jackie smiled at her.

"So how are things?" Jackie asked as Donna looked at her.

"Well Eric is fine. Samantha is getting so big. You should come see her soon."

"I'm planning on it."

"And Hyde and Monica broke up."

"Really? I didn't even know he was dating anyone." Jackie said as she stood up and looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Sure you didn't. Jackie we all know why you wrote half the music you wrote."

"Fine so I knew he was dating her. And I didn't write the music about him. I wrote it from my heart."

"And that's exactly where he is for you…in your heart."

Jackie turned around and looked at Donna with a sad smile on her face. "But I'm not in his anymore."

"Jackie, you know you still are. Most of the stuff he writes is about you. Even when he hated you, it was still always about you."

"I know I just…why did he tell me to leave. Why didn't he let me stay?"

"He didn't want you to give up on your dream. He wanted you to make something of yourself."

"But I could have been something with him."

"I know that. But he didn't want that for you. To have to depend on him for the rest of your life. He wanted you to be strong and independent."

"And I love him for that."

"I know you do." Donna said as she wrapped her arms around Jackie.

* * *

"Thank you for coming out tonight. This is our last stop on the Stellar Club Tour 2008. It's been a great tour and we've had a lot of fun with it. In a few months we've leaving for another tour through the U.S. We'll be announcing tour dates soon so come out and cheer us on. Alright here's the last song of the night…our headlining song, Stellar."

_Meet me in outer space  
WE could spend the night  
Watch the earth come up  
I've grown tired of that place  
Won't you come with me?  
We could start again_

_How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew_

_Meet me in outer space  
I will hold you close  
If you're afraid of heights  
I need you to see this place  
It might be the only way  
That I can show you how  
It feels to be inside of you_

_How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew_

_you are stellar_

"Thank you, you guys have been wonderful. Good night." Hyde said as they walked off the stage.

"Guys that was awesome. I think that was the best show on this tour." Nick said as they walked into the back room.

"Yeah that was a good group." Hyde said as he put his guitar back in the case.

"So do we know who we're touring with yet?" Travis asked.

Hyde and Eric looked at each other as Eric nodded to his brother. "Alright listen guys, Eric and I didn't want to tell you guys this for fear that we might lose it but we're not touring with anyone. Well we are but they're going to our opening acts."

"You mean we're headlining our own tour?" Nick asked.

"Yeah man we're going to have our own opening acts instead of being someone else's."

"But wasn't the tour before, you the everything we had tour, wasn't that our own headlining one?" Travis asked.

"Nope remember we toured with Taking Back Sunday." Hyde said.

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Okay so we're meeting at the record studio tomorrow morning to talk about everything." Eric said as they gathered their things.

"Okay see you guys then." Nick said as he and Travis walked out.

"So are you coming over tonight?" Eric asked as Hyde nodded.

"Is Donna still out with Jackie?"

"Yeah she went to Jackie's performance on TRL today."

"Oh I forgot about that."

"You ever think about her?"

"All the time." Hyde said as Eric stared at him.

"Do you regret it?"

Hyde looked at the picture in his guitar case. "Not for a second." He said before he closed it.

* * *

"Hey guys," Trey, the tour manager, said when the guys walked in the door.

"Hey Trey," Hyde said as he shook the man's hand then sat next to the other guys.

"Alright so as you know this tour is all you guys. It's so you guys that we're only booking one opening act."

"Really? Well who is it?" Eric asked as the door opened.

"Hey Trey sorry I'm late." Jackie said as she walked in and looked at the guys.

"It's Jackie actually." Trey said as Hyde stared at Jackie.

"Hey guys." She said as she sat next to Trey.

"Well I'll let you guys talk." Trey said as he stood up.

"We'll go with you." Eric, Travis and Nick said as they got up and followed Trey out.

Once everyone was gone Hyde got up and walked over to the window.

"Steven," Jackie said as she watched him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trey asked me to come on a tour. He said I was going to be the only opening act, so I took it. I didn't know it was for you guys."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Nope, Steven I didn't plan this if that's what you think."

"No I know you didn't." Hyde said as he smiled at her.

"I've missed you."

Hyde looked at her and nodded at her confession. "How's life Jackie?"

"Great, I mean I've been number one on the charts a few times, and I've gotten some pretty good awards."

"Yeah I know all that but I mean how's your life…your personal life?" Hyde said as he walked over and sat on the table next to her.

Jackie looked down. "Pretty boring actually."

"I've heard. You're not much of a partier."

"Nope…I saw what parting did to people and I don't want that to happen to me." She said as she looked at him.

"You mean you don't want to turn into what I was."  
"Steven I never,"

"No it's fine. I did have a problem and rehab helped. I'm better now. I don't drink anymore or do drugs. I've been clean for a year now and I'm going to stay that way."

"That's really good Steven." Jackie said as she smiled at him.

"You know I like your new song." Hyde said as he walked over to the door.

"Thanks."

"You make me sound good." Hyde said before he walked out.

"Pig." She said with a smile as she got up and followed him out.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. It makes me feel better and makes me write faster.**


	8. Before it's too Late

**Authors Note: Oh my god why are you guys so awesome. Monica, Ashley, and Davina. You guys are seriously so great it's not even funny. Ah you guys gave me the inspiration to put this out today. I wrote it in an hour and now it's here for your reading pleasure. So this goes out especially to you. To answer some questions the gang is now 22 and the song hyde loved of hers last chapter was misery business. The two songs in here are 'The Best Damn Thing' by avril (the song just screams Jackie) and 'Before it's too late' by Goo Goo Dolls. As always please review. See they do make me update faster.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Before it's Too Late

"Alright so when do we leave?" Hyde asked as he followed Eric out of the building.

"Two weeks from now. So I'm going home and having a birthday party for my daughter." Eric said as Hyde touched his shoulder.

"Alright man we'll all come." Hyde said as Jackie walked up behind them.

"I'd love to come. She is my god daughter after all." Jackie said as Hyde nodded at her.

"Well guys see here's the thing. It's fine if you come, but…Donna kind of invited Fez and Kelso too."

"Oh," Jackie said as she looked from Eric to Hyde.

"It's fine man. He and I have an understanding." Hyde said as he walked away.

"An understanding? Eric, when did Steven talk to Michael?"

"A few months ago Kelso came out to a show of ours in Seattle. I knew that he and Hyde talked but I wasn't sure they really fixed anything."

"I'll never forgive myself for that Eric."

"Yeah I know. It was a long time ago and I just wish we could all move on. But some things will never be the same I guess."

"Do you ever blame me?" Jackie asked as Eric quickly turned to her.

"No Jackie. I never blame you for anything. I get why it happened. I know what was going on because I could see it. I don't know if Hyde ever could, but I always did. I just never knew how to ask you about it. I actually blame myself because if I had just talked to you maybe you wouldn't have gone off with Kelso."

"Eric please don't blame yourself. It was my mistake and I take full credit for it."

"How about this; we don't blame anyone okay?"

"Alright." Jackie said as she smiled at Eric.

"So you're coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Great it's this Saturday at two."

"Alright I'll see you there."

* * *

"Oh my god," Jackie said when she walked out of the airport. "It's the exact same." She said as she stared at Point Place, Wisconsin. She couldn't believe how much the place hadn't changed since they left but at the same time she noticed little changes, like the airport. She sighed and loaded her things into the cab next to the curb.

"Thanks," She said as she took her things and handed the driver the money. She dragged her bags into the hotel, and then decided to walk around the town for a while. She was walking past a garage when she suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from it. She walked up the drive way and over to the back door and smiled when she saw who was inside. She leaned against the door as he sang, and she waited for him to realize she was there.

_I wonder through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
and I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes_

_and hold on before it's too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives  
_

Hyde turned around and stopped singing when he saw Jackie standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Just got in town, and I was walking by, heard the music."

"I see. What'd you think?"

"It's really good Steven. Is that a new song for the tour?"

"Yeah, that and a song that Eric wrote."

"Really?"

"Yeah when Donna had the baby he wrote a song while she was waiting to give birth."

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah it's really good."

"Steven, are you and Michael really okay?"

Hyde looked down as he began wiping off his guitar. "Yeah we talked."

"That's good."

"Jackie there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while."

"What's that?"

"What happened…why you did it. I get it. I mean when I think back to that day. I never gave you any indication that I wanted to marry you. I just always assumed that you'd be there. And I was wrong. I forgive you for it. But it still hurts sometimes."

"I know Steven. I never wanted to hurt you. I just made a mistake and I should have told you. I just…I was a kid…hell I'm 22 years old and I still feel like a kid." Jackie said as she smiled at Hyde.

"Me too," Hyde said as he set down his guitar, "Donna told me what you said."

"What?"

"That you wondered why I told you to leave."

"Oh…yeah I did."

"I didn't want you to regret anything Jackie. I wanted you to have a life outside of us. And now you do."

"What are you saying Steven?"

"I'm saying…that I forgive you and if while we're on this tour feelings change…I'd be willing to give us another try."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah I do. I just…I think we need to be friends first. Let's just give it time alright doll."

Jackie smiled at the old pet name he used for her as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you." She said as she pulled back and walked out of the garage.

* * *

"Jackie!" Donna exclaimed when she saw Jackie walking up the driveway Saturday morning.

"Hey Donna, where's my god daughter I want to see what lumberjack clothes you've got her in." Jackie said as Donna hugged her.

"Very funny midget, actually today she's wearing something Hyde gave her."

"Really? Steven gave her clothes."

"I'm a very complex man Jackie." Hyde said as he walked up behind her.

Jackie turned around and smiled at him as he nodded to Donna then walked inside.

"So what's up with you two?" Donna asked.

"Well I guess we're talking. We're going to try to be friends before we let anything start up again. But Donna all I want to do is jump his bones." Jackie said as Donna laughed.

"Oh Jackie you two are helpless."

"Oh hey Jackie, are you ready for the best party ever?" Eric asked as he walked outside with Samantha in his arms.

"Yes, oh my god is that a high tee-shirt she's wearing?" Jackie asked as Donna nodded.

"Yeah, it says my daddy is the drummer in the high."

"Awe Steven," She said as she stared at Samantha.

"So Kelso and Fez won't be here till 2, do you want to help us set up?" Donna asked as Jackie nodded and they walked inside.

* * *

Jackie was talking to Hyde and Eric's dad when suddenly she heard a loud booming voice that she hadn't heard in 3 years.

"Don't worry ladies Michael Kelso is here now." Kelso said as he walked in.

"Hey man," Eric said as he walked over and hugged his friend.

"Hey Eric, listen I kind of brought someone."

"Really? Who did you bring?" Eric asked as a beautiful brunette walked in.

"Guys this is my fiancée, Brooke Williams." Kelso said as he pulled her towards him.

Jackie walked over to the couple as Kelso finally noticed her.  
"Who the hell would marry you?" Hyde said with a smile on his face as Kelso pulled him into a hug.

"Hyde man, how are you?" Kelso said as they pulled away from each other.

"I'm still living so I guess I'm pretty good."

"Hey man I was sorry to hear about you and Monica."

"Yeah, well sometimes things just fall apart. We're still friends and she's a great girl."

"Well that's good."

"Hi Michael," Jackie said as Hyde kind of back away from them.

"Hi Jackie."

"How have you been?"

"I've been great actually. I heard your new cd. Are you going to be going on tour at all?"

"Wait you're that Jackie," Brooke said as she stared at Jackie, "Michael said he knew you but…wow. I love your cd. It's really great."

"Thank you, and yeah I'm going on tour with Hyde and the guys."

"Oh so you joined the band again."

"Not exactly."

"She's opening for us Kelso." Eric said as he handed Jackie a soda.

"Thanks." Jackie said as Kelso stared at her.

"You're opening for them?"

"Yep."

"Well good luck."

"You too Michael." Jackie said as Kelso walked away.

* * *

Jackie stood by the stairs as she watched Donna help Samantha open her birthday gifts.

"Don't you hate awkwardness?" Hyde said as he walked up behind Jackie.

"Yeah, where've you been?"

"Around, so what'd you get Samantha?"

"I got her that new Barbie she wanted."

"Ah, I actually got her something you'd like."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Uh well," Hyde said as Donna walked up and threw her arms around him.

"Hyde that was the best present you could have ever gotten her."

"It's nothing Donna." Hyde said as he smiled at her then walked away.

"What'd he get her?" Jackie asked as Donna held out a locket for her to look at.

Jackie opened it and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"What'd…where did he?"

"That picture is the one we took of you two at the baptism." Donna said as she pointed to the right side of the locket that held a picture of her holding baby Samantha and Hyde standing beside her with his hand on the baby as well. "That picture is of Eric and I after Samantha was born." Donna said as Jackie looked at the other side of the locket.

"That is so beautiful." Jackie said as a tear fell from her eyes and she looked around the room for Hyde.

"He's outside." Donna said as Jackie nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

_  
_"Steven," Jackie said as she walked up to him.

"I wanted her to know that she was loved." Hyde said as he kept his back to her.

"That's really sweet Steven."

"I just…she's my niece and I really do love her. I always want her to know that. After everything that Eric and I went through…I don't want her to ever feel alone."

"Steven," Jackie said as she walked over to him and he turned around.

"I remember what it was like to be alone Jackie. It's the worst feeling in the world."

"You aren't alone anymore Steven, you've got a great family and great friends. And you've got me."

"I do?"

"Of course you do. You've always had me." Jackie said as Hyde wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

_2 weeks later:_

"Alright guys this is it. Jackie has one number left and then we're up." Hyde said as he watched Jackie.

"Which song is she playing last?" Eric asked.

"I have no idea." Hyde said as Jackie began to speak to the crowd.

"Alright so this is my last song and then the guys are going to come out and play for you. This song goes out to them, guys you're the best people in the world and I love all of you and to all of the times I thought I was the best damn thing!"

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even when I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright  
Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Jackie waved and blew kisses at the crowd as they cheered for her. "Alright guys we're going to take a short break." Jackie walked off the stage and smiled when Eric and Hyde were shaking their heads. "What?" She said as she laughed.

"You really are a drama queen." Eric said with a laugh as Hyde just nodded at him.

"Oh whatever you guys loved it."

"Yeah we did Jacks." Hyde said as he picked up his guitar and went over to tune with the guys.

* * *

Jackie stood behind the curtain as she watched the guys make their stage entrance. She immediately recognized the song they were playing as the one that Hyde was working on when she found him in Point Place.

_I wonder through fiction to look for the truth_

_Buried beneath all the lies_

_And I stood at a distance_

_To feel who you are_

_Hiding myself in your eyes_

_And hold on before it's too late_

_Until we leave this behind_

_Don't fall just be who you are_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

_And the risk that might break you_

_Is the one that would save_

_A life you don't live is still lost_

_So stand on the edge with me_

_Hold back your fear and see_

_Nothing is real till it's gone_

_Hold on before it's too late_

_Until we leave this behind_

_Don't fall just be who you are_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

_So live like you mean it_

_Love till you feel it_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

_So stand on the edge with me_

_Hold back your fear and see_

_Nothing is real till it's gone_

_Hold on before it's too late_

_Until we leave this behind_

_Don't fall just be who you are_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

_Hold on before it's too late_

_Until we leave this behind_

_Don't fall just be who you are_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

_It's all that I need in my life_

The crowd cheered as Jackie watched the smile on Hyde's face. She watched him as he played and knew that this was his second love….his first…well just hoped it was still her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay just a lil side note that part where it says two weeks later made me think of One Tree Hill...the last epi this season when they're flashing forward and Nathan is listening to old skool hip hop. Yeah sorry randomness. Ne ways please review i do update when i get reviews.**


	9. Where You Are

**Authors Note: Wow, i got this out sooner than i thought i would. If you didnt catch the authors note i posted earlier today then here's the jist. I need some ideas and i had to answer some questions so check it out. Go to my youtube channel, it's under dreamgirl0922. So this chapter has an old friend in it. That should make some of you VERY happy. Thank you guys so much for reviewing once again. I have three constant reviewers so i'm pretty happy about that. The three songs in this are, 'Who Knew' by Pink, 'Where You Are' by Jessica Simpson with Nick Lachey, and 'Forever' by Papa Roach. Let me know what you guys think. Sorry it's been so long on the update. I couldnt find a good song to do as a duet then i remembered that old Jessica Simpson song and i thought what the hell Jackie can go through a pop faze. All of which is explained in this chapter. So enjoy. And as always please review, and check out my new youtube videos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...just the idea.**

* * *

**Point Place Rock Stars:**

**Chapter Nine: Where You Are**

"Alright so I'm going to go check out that mall we saw a little while ago." Jackie said as she got off the tour bus.

"Alright well just be back here around 2." Jackie's assistant, Marissa said as Jackie smiled at and walked away with her bodyguard in tow.

"Where's she going?" Hyde asked as he watched Jackie walk away.

"Mall, aren't you guys practicing first anyway?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, we are." Hyde said as he walked away.

Marissa shook her head then followed Hyde inside.

* * *

Jackie was looking through the different racks trying to find the perfect outfit to make Hyde drool when she felt someone brush up against her.

"Excuse you," She said as she turned around and suddenly stopped breathing. "Fez?"

Fez gave Jackie a small smile as he apologized for running into her. "Hi Jackie."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"You live in the mall?" Jackie asked as Fez gave her a curious look. "Sorry I'm really tired."

"It's alright. No I live a few blocks away. I'm just getting something for my wife."

"Oh…wait you have a wife…you're married?"

"Yes, I've been married for quite some time. Would you like to meet her?"

"I'd love to." Jackie said as she followed Fez to the counter.

* * *

"This is it. My dream home…well maybe not my dream home, but it's where I'm the happiest." Fez said as he led Jackie inside. "Marsha I'm back." Fez called as he led Jackie into the living room.

"Oh good," Marsha said as she walked out, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Jackie. "Oh hello."

"Hi, I'm Jackie…an old friend of Fez's."

"Oh yeah, he's told me a lot about you. He says you're a talented singer."

"Thanks. Yeah I'm doing my own solo thing now."

"I didn't know that." Fez said as he came up behind Marsha and took her hand.

"Yeah actually I'm on tour with the high right now?"

"You're on tour with Hyde?" Fez said as Marsha turned to him.

"Is that bad honey?"

"Well um…" Fez said as he quickly looked at Jackie for help.

"It use to be. See I use to be with our friend Hyde."

"Oh yeah I knew that. Fez said something about you being with someone else."

"Yeah, I sort of cheated on him…with our friend Michael."

"Yeah I told her all of that Jackie."

"Well Michael told the guy who replaced Fez and Steven overheard him. So after that happened I was kicked out of the band."

"Yeah that's what Eric said. But he never told me where you went."

"Oh well that's easy." Jackie said.

* * *

**2005- Eric and Donna's Wedding Reception**

"Jackie, listen can I talk to you for minute?" Eric asked as he ran up to catch Jackie.

"Eric I really need to go. I've been around Steven long enough. I cant do it anymore."

"Jackie listen we need a manager."  
"What happened to Tim?"

"He quit. Look we need someone and you know this band backwards and forwards. Please will you help us out? Please we really need you Jackie."

Jackie stared at Eric as she thought about it. "Alright, I'll help you…for a while."

"Thank you Jackie." Eric said as he hugged her.

"But only for a while. I don't think I can handle being around Steven that long."

"That's fine, just until we find someone else." Eric said as Jackie nodded then walked away.

* * *

**2008-**

"So you became the manager?" Fez asked from his spot on the couch beside Marsha.

"Yeah, I did everything for them. I booked concerts, and put together their last big tour before Steven's big accident."

"Then what happened?" Marsha asked.

"Then I left…you see I had this big chance to become something I've always dreamed of…and a chance to change the world or at least inspire people with my music. But Steven got hurt, and I gave it up because I thought he needed me. Only I found out that same night that he didn't. He told me to go and live my dreams. So I did, and my dreams led me back to him."

"You're still in love with him aren't you?" Fez asked.

"I'll always be in love with him." Jackie said with a smile, "So you never told me how you ended up here?"

"Well I was living in Chicago until Kelso came home. He moved out there from Point Place once he'd found out that I wasn't living there anymore. I wanted to get away from the band, not have it follow me. So after a few months of living with him and seeing the constant train of women coming through the door I decided to move. I got a job at a bar down here through some old friends I met along the road. And it was at the bar that I met Marsha. We got married a few months later and well…here we are." Fez said as he smiled at his wife.

"That's great…umm Fez."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to say to you."

"I'm so sorry for how I acted the last night you were there. You were right. He needed to know. He deserved to know and I didn't tell him. He trusted me and I let him down."

"Jackie…I have never forgotten what happened nor have I forgotten how you acted after that happened and how you treated all of us. You were my friend and you disappointed me."

"I know I did. And I will never be able to forgive myself for it." Jackie said as she stood up. "Anyway I have to go, but we're playing at a club tonight and I want you to come." Jackie said as she pulled two tickets out of her purse and handed them to Fez. "Please come, see what we've been doing. Come see how much I've changed."

"Jackie, I can't guarantee that I'll come…there's a lot of pain there…and things I'll never forget."

"It's alright if you don't…I understand because I'll never forget it either." Jackie said as she smiled at Fez one last time then walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey you're back." Hyde said as Jackie walked over to him.

"Yeah, ran into someone I knew."

"Really? Anyone I know?"

"Actually yeah, I ran into Fez."

"Really? Out here?"

"Yeah, I just met him and his wife. They might be coming tonight."

"Oh so you met Marsha. I've heard about her but we haven't really seen Fez since he left. So I haven't met her yet. So what did you talk about?"

"We talked about why he left. Steven, do you know why he left? I mean the real reason?"

"Jackie, Fez told me the real reason 2 months after I found out. He said he couldn't handle keeping your little secret. The way he sounded…the things he said…Jackie…I get why he left."

"I did too…and I'll never forgive myself for the way I treated him…or you."

"But what if we forgave you?"

"It wouldn't matter," Jackie said as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Anyway so how was sound check?"

"Uh good, you're up in about 15."

"Okay," Jackie said as she started to walk away, "Hey Steven,"

Hyde turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry…for everything."

"It's alright Jacks. I promise everything is alright." Hyde said with a smile before he walked away.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce the only girl I know who has 48 matching outfits including the shoes…Jackie Burkhart." Eric said as he smile at Jackie who laughed at him.

"Welcome…wow you guys are a loud crowd tonight…but hey the louder the better. Alright so lets start tonight off with the newest single off my album, it's called Who Knew."

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew_

Jackie bowed as the crowd cheered, "Alright you guys ready for the next one. Alright this is an old song and it's kind of cheesy. I wrote it back in 2005 and I've never performed it for anyone other than my friends. So I'd like to ask Hyde if he'll come out here and sing it with me." Jackie said as she looked back stage at Hyde who was shaking his head. "Awe come on Hyde, please." Jackie said as the crowd pleaded until Hyde finally walked out carrying a microphone."

"You owe me for this." He said as Jackie quickly hugged him.

"Alright let's do this." Jackie said as the music began playing. (A/N: Jackie is the italics, Hyde is the bold and together they are both.)

_There are times_

_I swear I know your here_

_When I forgot about my fears_

_Feeling you my dear_

_Watching over me_

_My hope sees_

_Of what the future will bring_

_When you ride me on your wings_

_And take me..._

_Where you are_

_Where you and I will breathe together_

_Once again will be dancing in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smiling back at me_

_Only then will I be free_

_When I can be where you are_

**And I can see your face**

**Your kiss I still can taste**

**Not a memory erased**

_Oh I see your star_

_Shining down on me_

_And I'd do anything_

_**If I could just be right there**_

_**Where you are**_

_**Where you and I will breathe together**_

_**Once again will be dancing in the moonlight**_

_**Just like we used to do**_

_**And you'll be smiling back at me**_

_**Only then will I be free**_

_**When I can be where you are**_

**Now baby there are times when selfishly**

**I wish that you are here with me**

**So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see**

**That every night while you are dreaming**

**I'm here to guard you from a far**

_**And anytime I feel alone I'll close my eyes and just be there where you are**_

_**Where you are**_

_**Where you and I will breathe together**_

_**Once again will be dancing in the moonlight**_

_**Just like we used to do**_

_**And you'll be smiling back at me**_

_**Only then will I be free**_

_**When I can be where you are**_

_Baby, I still believe_

_I still believe, I will touch you that sweet day_

_That you take me there, where you are_

_**I still believe, oh got to believe**_

_**I still believe, I will touch you that sweet day**_

_**That you take me there, where you are**_

_**I still believe**_

_**I've got to believe**_

**I'll always be waiting here**

_**That sweet day...**_

* * *

"Wow," Travis said as he stared at Jackie and Hyde who were smiling at each other and talking to the crowd.

"What?" Eric said as he looked at Travis.

"Even after everything, they still have the kind of chemistry together that could set a building on fire." He said before he walked away.

Eric looked at his brother as a frown appeared on his face.

* * *

"Thank you so much guys. You've been wonderful. We're going to take a little break so that the guys can set up. In a few minutes the high will be on stage. Thanks again." Jackie said before she walked off the stage.

"I can't believe you made me do that."

"Oh I didn't make you do anything Steven. You did it because you wanted to." Jackie said as Hyde glared at her. "I just can't believe you remembered the words."

"Yeah well kind of hard to forget them when you're permanently lodged in your brain."

"I didn't practice it that much."

"Oh please that song was back when you were trying to be a pop singer and back then you use to practice your music twenty four seven." Hyde said as Jackie glared at him.

"Hey Hyde we're ready." Eric said as Hyde nodded then followed his brother.

"Hey Steven," Jackie said as Hyde quickly looked back at her, "Good luck."

Hyde smiled then walked away.

* * *

Hyde wiped the sweat off his forehead as he looked at his brother for the cue for the next song. "Alright so this next one is called forever, and it's a song that was written last year when I was going through a bit of a rough time, and it's one of our more truthful songs in my opinion. Anyways here it is." Hyde said as Eric began playing the drums and Travis began playing his guitar.

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine_

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

_One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go_

_One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go_

_One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss_

Jackie stared at him as he turned and looked at her. She knew how truthful that song really was and how lost he had gotten after she'd broken him. She smiled at him and nodded as he turned back to the crowd.

"You know it sounds like he still loves you." Jackie spun around and smiled when she saw Fez standing there.

"You came…wait where's Marsha?"

"I left her at home. It isn't a good idea to bring a pregnant woman to a concert."

"Yeah that's true…wait she's pregnant? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know. Remember how excited she sounded when I got home?"

"Yeah."

"That's why. She was going to tell me but with you there she didn't have a chance."

"Well congratulations Fez. I'm so excited for you."

"Listen I'm actually taking off."

"But what about Steven?"

"I'll see him another time. He sounds a lot better by the way."

Jackie quickly turned and looked at Hyde who was singing on the stage. "Yeah he does."

"He loves you…I can tell and from what I saw earlier you still love him too."

"I do I told you that."

"No I mean you still really love him. It'll work itself out Jackie. As for us…we're fine."

"But Fez I was so mean to you."

"It's forgotten Jackie. You're one of my best friends. I forgave you a long time ago…I just didn't realize it till tonight."

"Oh Fez," Jackie said as she hugged her old friend before he let go of her.

"I have to go. Just one last thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt him again."

"Oh I don't intend to." Jackie said as Fez nodded then walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Review...they give me the courage to post. LOL Seriously they do and they'll make me much happier since this is the week my boyfriend leaves for school.**


	10. Leave Out All the Rest

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Okay first of all thanks for the reviews. They helped me get through last weekend. Second if this chapter sucks i'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind and this just sort of came to me. But as always please leave me reviews. The opening song in this is Leave out all the rest by linkin park and the second is called Gotta Tell You by Samantha Mumba**. **As always let me know what you think okay. My fave part of this chapter is the ending. I dont know why but i love it. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Leave out all the rest**

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I've been_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

"Ladies and Gentlemen you've been a wonderful audience. Drive safe and come see again." Hyde said as they waved to the crowd then walked off the stage.

"Steven once again you guys were wonderful."

"Thanks Jackie." Hyde said as he smiled at her.

"Alright I'm heading back to the dressing room." Eric said as he stared at Hyde.  
"I'll go with you." Hyde said as Jackie watched them walk away.

"Oh crap," Eric said as he stopped walking.

"What's up?" Hyde asked.

"I'll be right back I have to go take care of something."

"Okay man here I'll put the guitar back." Hyde said as he took Eric's guitar and walked away.

Eric made sure Hyde was gone before he walked over to Jackie's dressing room and opened the door. After making sure she wasn't there he pulled out a copy of their cd and pulled out the linear. He set it down on her vanity then turned around and left the room just as Jackie was walking down the hall with Travis.

"Alright Jackie I'll catch up with you later." Travis said as he eyed Eric.

Once Jackie was inside the room and the door was closed Travis confronted Eric.

"Hey man what's going on?" Travis asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to make sure things don't go back to how they use to be." He said before he walked away.

Travis looked at Jackie's door as he shook his head. "There is way too much damn drama in this group."

* * *

Jackie sat down in front of her vanity as she fixed her makeup, when she noticed something sitting next to the mirror that hadn't been there earlier. She picked it up and smiled when she realized that it was cd linear to the high's last cd. She began looking through it when she noticed that there was a dedication on the song forever.

'_To D.F, always P.P'_

Jackie dropped the linear as she tried to comprehend what she had just read. Uncertain of the dedication she picked up the linear and went to find Hyde.

"Steven," She said when she found him putting guitars into cases.

"Hey Jacks what's up?" Hyde said as he turned around to face her.

"Um I found this." She said as she handed him the linear.

"You found it? Okay what's up?"

"The dedication…on forever, is that to me?" Jackie asked as Hyde looked at her.

"Jackie,"

"Because if it is…then I don't know what to think, because that could mean that you want something with me and…"

"Jackie-"Hyde said as he grabbed her shoulders.

"What?"

"It's not to you. Alright it's just not. So just stay out of it." Hyde said as he quickly stormed away.

Jackie watched him walk away as confusion took over her. She bent down and picked up the linear off the ground and put it inside one of the guitar cases.

"You finally saw it." Eric said as Jackie jumped.

"Oh my god Eric you scared me."

"Sorry."

"Yeah I saw it."

"I was wondering when you would."

"Is it to me?"

"It's to the past you really."

"The person that cheated and broke his heart right?"

"Yeah, and he didn't want you to know about it."

"Why not?"

"Because apparently he's over it and he never wants to be like that again."

"So what you're saying is that because me asking him was a bad idea because it brings back all those memories of what I did."

"Yeah, and he doesn't want to live like that again."

"So he's mad?"

"I imagine so yes."

"Great." Jackie said as Eric walked away.

* * *

The rest of the night Jackie continued to try to get Hyde to talk to her, but he would only stare at her then walk away. Jackie tried to get Eric to help but he would tell her that it wasn't his problem and walk to where Hyde was standing at that time. It was beginning to annoy her so she decided to call it a night and try again in the morning.

* * *

"Hey it's me." Eric said as he held his phone to his ear.

"Hey baby, how are things going?" Donna asked.

"Not so good. I'm really afraid that something is going to happen."

"Happen? What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid that Jackie and Hyde are going to get back together."

"What? Eric isn't that what you've wanted for a long time."

"It use to be. But lately…seeing them on tour together again. It's just…I don't want what happened to happen to him again."

"Eric he's a big boy he can handle himself."

"But he can't. Donna whenever he's with her…he's with her. She takes over him and when she's gone…there's nothing left of him. He just becomes a monster."

"Eric, Jackie loves Hyde. If they got back together…she wouldn't hurt him again."  
"But how can you be sure?"

"I know her Eric. She's my best friend."

"She was your best friend before and she still hurt him."

"Eric,"

"No, I just…I've put a stop to it."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing, just it's fine. I love you, kiss Samantha for me." Eric said before he hung up.

Donna turned off the phone and stared down at her sleeping daughter. "Your father is an idiot." She said to the baby before setting the phone on the table.

* * *

The next morning Jackie looked around for Hyde, until Travis told her that he went to do an interview and wouldn't be back till sound check. Jackie decided that the only way to get him to talk to her was to do something drastic so she walked over to her assistant and asked her for a little favor.

* * *

"Hey guys are we all set up?" Hyde asked as he walked over to Travis and Nick.

"Yeah man, we're ready. Jackie just got done." Nick said

"Okay where is she?"

"Dressing room…she said she wanted to take a nap before the show." Travis said.

"Good, lets get this check done." He said as he walked on to the stage.

* * *

"Jackie," Marissa said as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah," Jackie said for her seat in front of her vanity.

"They're ready for you."

"Okay thanks." Jackie said as Marissa left the room. Jackie picked up her microphone headset and took one last glance at herself in the mirror. "Prepare to be amazed Steven Hyde." She said as she got up and walked out the door.

"Good luck out there Jackie." Travis said as Jackie nodded to him. She looked over at Hyde who was talking to Eric.

"Thanks Travis I'm going to need it." She said before she got on stage.

* * *

"Wow you guys have been great." Jackie said as she smiled at the crowd, "Well we've come to our last song of the night. Now I know you guys were expecting 4 in the morning or something else from my album. But tonight I have something I really need to do. I need to apologize to someone who means the world to me. He's one of my best friends and I wrote this song a long time ago and recorded it as a demo but never used it. So as my apology to him, I'm going to sing it, it's called "Gotta Tell You,"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Your love for me came as a waterfall  
Flowin' inside me like never before  
Your love for me, somethin' I didn't see  
But baby, I know better now_

_When you walk in the room that very night  
A special feelin' just burst inside  
It was only you, nobody else  
But baby, I know better now_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And now you're back inside my house again  
I'm tryin' deeper to explain  
'Cause baby, I wanna get it on  
And baby, you're the one for me_

_But now that I have got you all alone  
After all this talkin' on the phone  
I should be strong, there's nothing wrong  
I'll tell you this is where you belong, where you  
belong_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight_

_It was just something in your eyes  
That made me realize  
But now I hear voices deep inside  
Tellin' me, tellin' me_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight_

Jackie thanked the crowd then walked off the stage in search of a certain curly haired man. "Marissa, have you seen Hyde?"

"He's getting things set up."

"Did you see him when I was singing that?"

"Yeah, and he just kept staring at you."

"Well at least he finally looked at me."

"What happened between you two?"

"A lot actually and it's more history then it is anything in the present."

"Well I hope things work themselves out."

"Me too." Jackie said as she walked over to her dressing room.

* * *

"Jackie are you in here?" Hyde asked as he opened the door after the show.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jackie said as Hyde came in and closed the door.

"Listen I need to talk to you about that dedication."

"Steven, I shouldn't have-"

"Jackie wait…alright that dedication…it was to you. But it was the you that hurt me. The one that broke my heart. Not this you. So when you saw that…I just reverted to form and I remembered everything."

"Steven, I shouldn't have asked you about it. I should have just left it alone."

"No it was about time I explained it."

"Listen Steven, about everything that's been going on between us…"

"Jackie, I've been thinking and-"

-Knock- "Hey Hyde you in here?" Eric said as he poked his head in.

"Yeah man what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Uh can it wait?"

"No actually."

"Fine I'll be right there." Hyde said as he turned and looked at Jackie. "I'll be back in a few."

"Alright." Jackie said as Hyde squeezed her shoulder then walked out.

"Yeah man what's up?" Hyde asked as they walked into the band's dressing room.

"Okay I've been good about this and I haven't said anything, but I just I have to now."

"What's up man?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be getting back together with Jackie."  
"Wait weren't you the one who was pushing for me to be with her again. You told me you'd never seem me happier than when I was with her. And now you're saying that you don't think I should."

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to her to hurt you again and you lose yourself."

"Forman…what the hell?"

"Hyde we almost lost you. You almost died after she hurt you and I don't want that to happen again."

"Eric its not going to happen."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm not getting back together with Jackie,"

"What? But I thought?"

"I can't get back together with her." Hyde said.

* * *

"Donna it's me." Jackie said as Donna answered her phone.

"Hey Jackie, what's up?" Donna asked.

"So I found this dedication to me in the linear of The High's last cd."

"Oh…you found it?"

"Yeah…wait you knew about it?"

"Yeah I think everyone who knew you two like that did."

"Oh,"

"Did you ask Hyde about it?"

"Yeah and he got angry and blew me off. So I asked Eric about it but he wasn't much help either."

"You asked Eric?"

"Yeah, why what's up?"

"Jackie there's something you should know." Donna said as she told Jackie everything that Eric had told her.

"Oh my god, are you serious? He's the one that."

"Yeah, Jackie you have to understand his side."  
"I know Donna. Trust me I know. But Eric has been…the only one here that's stood by me through all of it and now… I have to go talk to him."

"Alright, just call me later."

"I will bye." Jackie said as she hung up and went to find Eric.

* * *

"I thought you two were." Eric said as he stared at Hyde.

"Eric I can't get back together with her. I cant do that to her. I cant take away from her life like that."

"What do you mean?"

"She's just started her life and her career and if I got back together with her again…then that's all it would be."

"You mean she'd just be about you."

"Yeah…well maybe not totally but she'd be concentrating on us and not her music. And I don't want to take away from her music because she's so talented and she deserves everything she's gotten from this."

"So you're not going to get back together with her because you don't want her to give up on herself."

"Yeah, and that's why I think it'd be a good idea if I spent less time with her during this tour."

"I see."

"I love her…don't get me wrong Eric I do love her. I just don't want to ruin her." Hyde said as the brunette who had been listening on the other side of the door ran off with tears streaming down her face.

"I get it man." Eric said as he walked towards the door.

"Eric, I'm not going to lie to you. I've thought about it a lot. I'd love to be with her again. I miss the things we use to have together, but I…"

"No I get it man. Just…I get it." Eric said as he walked out.

* * *

Jackie ran into her dressing room and began throwing things into bags, when her phone rang.

"Hello." She said as she picked it up and went back to packing.

"Did you talk to him?" Donna said.

"No, I didn't have a chance to. He was talking to Steven."

"Were they talking about you?"

"Yeah, and I um…Donna…I'm leaving the tour."

"Wait what?"

"I just…I can't do this. After everything I've put Steven through and our past…I just…this was a bad idea."

"But Jackie-"

"Listen I have to go. I need to go let Marissa know." Jackie said as she hung up.

* * *

"Hello," Eric said as he answered his phone.

"Eric what the hell happened between you and Hyde?" Donna asked.

"Um…well we talked about him and Jackie mostly. Why what's up? And how did you find out I talked to Hyde already."

"Jackie told me. She heard you two and now she's leaving."

"What?"

"She's leaving the tour because she thinks it was a bad idea from the start."

"Jackie is just leaving."

"Yeah now go stop her." Donna said as she hung up.

Eric quickly ran to Jackie's room and nearly ran over Marissa who was walking out.

"Is she in there?"

"Yeah but she isn't in a good mood." Marissa said as she quickly walked away.

Eric opened the door and walked in as Jackie quickly spun around and glared at him. "What the hell gives you the right?"

"Jackie, wait-"

"No, what the hell were you thinking. You ruined everything. Everything was fine before you got all scared that I would ruin Steven again. Eric you know me. You know how badly I felt after I hurt him. Do you honestly think I could do that again?"

"Jackie,"

"No! Eric I could never hurt him like that again. I don't have it in me. I just I can't."

"Jackie I was worried about my brother."

"Eric I love your brother with my whole heart. He's everything to me. But I know why he doesn't want to be with me. I know the truth. I could have handled it. I could have been with him and kept with the music. But he wont give me the chance. And that's fine. I can handle that. But I want you to know…that I love him. More than you'll ever know. He was my world and now I have to let him go." Jackie said as she grabbed her bags.

"Jackie, wait-"

"No, I need to do this. I'm sorry." Jackie said as she walked out.

Eric walked out of her room and nearly collided with Hyde.

"Damn, where'd you come from?"

"She heard us didn't she?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, she did."

"Where's she going?"

"She's leaving the tour Hyde."  
"What?!"

"She said she couldn't handle this and she's leaving." Eric said as Hyde stared at him then ran towards the parking lot.

* * *

Jackie loaded her things into the limo then took one last look at the tour bus. "Good bye Steven," She said as she got into the limo.

"Jackie wait!" Hyde yelled as the limo began pulling away. He stood there until he couldn't see the limo anymore as Eric walked up behind him.

"Hyde-"

"Just leave me alone okay." Hyde said as he walked back inside and Eric stood there wondering if maybe…just maybe if he wished hard enough he could go back in time and fix what he had done.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I love that linkin park song by the way. It's on their new album, 'Minutes to Midnight'**


	11. I'll Give you your Life Back

**Authors Note: I know Eric was so evil last chapter. But trust me he's going to redeem himself very soon. Well this is the first chapter, that doesnt have a single song in it nor is the title a title of a song. I just couldn't fit one in here. So the idea for this chapter came to me at school yesterday. It was my first day so naturally writing was in my head so it just came out. I've already got the next chapter after this one planned out and i just have to write it. And as a side note to those of you who read Jumping off the water tower...i finally have a plan for a new chapter it's all thought up and planned i just have to write it. It's pretty good if i dont say so myself and it's all because i watched some reruns of October road. Ne ways i don't know if you can tell in this but I'm in a good mood today so that's why i stayed up extra late to put this up for you guys. Enjoy and please review!** **Oh yeah the joke that Joanna kind of does is my little get your head out of your ass to a certain pop star we all love to hate sometimes.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: I'll give you your life back**

Jackie stood outside the doors of her manager's office twisting her purse in her hands. She was so worried about what was going to happen when she walked through that door that her stomach had taken to doing exactly what she was doing to her purse.

"Jackie you can come in now." Joanna said as she smiled at Jackie.

Jackie stood up and followed the woman inside.

"Have a seat," Joanna said as Jackie sat down, "Now I understand you're here to tell me that you're quitting the tour."

"Yes," Jackie said as she nodded.

"Why exactly?"

"I can't do it…there is still so much there. I just…I can't."

"Jackie you understand that when you signed onto this label you signed a contact."

"Yeah I know that."

"Well that contract states that you'll do what the label asks of you as long as it is legitimate. The only way you would be able to legally leave that tour would be if you had an injury or an illness which you have neither of."

"I know, but-"

"No Jackie this isn't some little place in the middle of Wisconsin where they coddle you and tell you that everything is alright. This is the real world and in the real world you can't just expect to get your way every single time."

"But-"

"No, Jackie you're a talented musician and I would hate for this to ruin your career but unless you go back to that tour you can kiss the music industry goodbye."

"What?"

"If you don't go back we're going to have to terminate your contract."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious Jackie. We spent a lot of money advertising and promoting this tour and if you don't go back then that means that you aren't as serious about this as we initially thought."

"I-"

"Jackie, are you going to go back or not?" Joanna asked as Jackie stared at her.

"I can't." Jackie said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Then I'm sorry. We're going to have to let you go." Joanna said as she picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry."

"Good luck kid." Joanna said as she began pushing buttons on her phone as Jackie got up and left the office.

"Hey Max, it's Joanna…we're going to have to terminate Jackie Burkhart's contract…yes I know I tried to talk to her….alright we'll just have to promote Britney again…god knows she's had enough welcome back tours."

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Eric asked as Hyde walked in the room.

"We're going to finish the tour. We only have 5 more stops and the label says it's alright if we don't have an opening act. It's way too late to find someone anyway."

"We could always do promotions and have local bands play with us." Travis said.

"I tried that but they said that would take more time than it's worth." Hyde said as he sat down.

"I just don't see why Jackie had to leave." Nick said from his spot at the end of the table.

"Neither do I man." Hyde said as Travis stared at Eric.

"What?"

"Nothing man." Travis said as he cracked his knuckles.

Hyde looked between the two and started laughing before getting up and leaving the room.

"Did you hear?" A young woman said as she walked past Hyde, while talking with another girl.

"Hear what?"

"Someone actually got their contract terminated."

"What?"

"Yeah I guess they didn't want to do what the record label wanted so they got terminated."

"Damn," the girl said as they walked away.

Hyde watched them leave as he tried to figure out who they were talking about.

* * *

"Oh Jackie," Donna said as she pulled her best friend into her arms.

"God Donna, what am I going to do?" Jackie said as Donna led her to the couch.

"I don't know Jackie."

"I'm so scared. I mean being part of the music industry has been my life for so long. I don't know anything else."

"You'll find another job."  
"I just don't know." Jackie said as she looked at the ground.

"Do you remember when we were younger and we always said that we were going to be famous?" Donna asked as Jackie looked up.

"Yeah we said we were going to be weather girls."

"Well you were going to be the weather girl and I was going to be the reporter, but whatever."

"Yeah I remember."

"Well why don't you do that?"

"What become a weather girl?"

"Yeah I mean I could see you doing that."

"Maybe, yeah that could work." Jackie said as she began to smile.

"See it wasn't that hard."

"Thanks Donna." Jackie said as she hugged Donna.

"You're going to be midget."

"Thanks to you lumberjack," Jackie said as they both started laughing.

* * *

_2 months later-_

"Alright so I guess this is it." Hyde said as he stood next to Eric at the airport.

"So we'll get together in a couple months to record?" Travis asked as Hyde nodded.

"I'll call you guys." Hyde said as Travis held out his hand.

"It's been an honor Hyde."

Hyde shook Travis's hand, "I'm glad it was you who auditioned."

Travis nodded as Nick shook Hyde's hand, "Thanks for taking a chance on me Hyde."

"Hey man you're a great bassist." Nick smiled as he and Travis said their goodbye's to Eric before boarding the plane for Chicago.

"So you ready to head home?" Eric asked Hyde.

"Yeah man, I'm sick of touring. I just want to rest up at home for a while."

Eric laughed as they walked towards the gate for their plane.

* * *

"Eric!" Donna said as she quickly walked over to her husband who pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you so much Donna." Eric said as she kissed him.

"Hey look at you." Hyde said as he picked up his niece.

"Unca Hyde." Samantha said as she hugged Hyde.

"Let me see her." Eric said as Hyde handed her to Eric.

"Daddy," Samantha said as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"It's good to see you Hyde." Donna said as she hugged her brother in law.

"It's good to see you too Donna." Hyde said as he smiled at her.

Donna stared at him before she took his hand in hers. "She's alright." She said as Hyde's eyes softened.

"Thank you." He said as he pulled his hand away.

"What do you say we go home and have dinner with Daddy and Uncle Hyde?" Donna asked Samantha as the girl cheered and held onto her father tighter.

* * *

"Night baby," Eric said as he closed the door to his daughter's room and walked downstairs. He walked over to the couch and sat next to his brother who was flipping through the channels.

"Man it's nice to be home." Hyde said as Eric nodded.

"Did you see her? She's getting so big."

"Yeah she is. I swear your kid is going to be as tall as Donna."

"I've just…I've missed so much."

"Man if you don't want to go back with me, I'll understand." Hyde said as he looked at his brother.

"I don't know yet. Donna and I are talking about having another baby…I just…it might be time."

"I'd understand if it was. Believe me I'd understand." Hyde said as he turned to the news.

"What are you guys doing?" Donna said as she walked in the room and sat next to Eric.

"Just checking out the news and talking," Eric said as pulled Donna closer to him.

"Talking about what?"

"Donna, how would you feel if I decided not to go back…to take some time off instead?"

"Eric, are you serious?"

"Dead serious Donna, I'm tired of missing everything."

"Oh Eric, wait Hyde are you sure?"

Hyde turned and looked at Donna, "When it comes to my family I'm dead serious. We can do without Eric for a little while. He's needed here." Hyde said when he suddenly heard a familiar voice coming through the television. He slowly turned and stared at the woman who was giving the weather report for the week. "Jackie," Hyde said as Donna pulled her arm out of Eric's who was also amazed to see Jackie on the television.

"Hyde," Donna said as she touched his arm.

"Why?" Hyde asked as he turned and looked at her.

"I cant tell you. You're going to have to go find out for yourself."

"Fine," Hyde said as he got up and left.

"Donna, what's going on?" Eric asked as he looked at his wife.

"Jackie moved back here two months ago."

"But what about her music?"

"She was kicked off her record label for leaving the tour."

"Wait she was the one who was kicked off?"

"You knew?"

"Well sort of. Hyde heard a bunch of people talking about it but no one knew who it was. We just assumed that Jackie went back to make a new record we never thought it was her that got kicked off."

"Well she did and she moved back here right after it. I helped her get the job at the station. I used a few contacts I had through the newspaper."

"Is she alright?"

"She's been better, but she's holding her own."

"She doesn't know we're back does she?"

"She does…she just doesn't know that Hyde is." Donna said as she turned and stared at her best friend who was smiling and joking with the anchorman.

* * *

Hyde leaned against his car as he waited for Jackie to walk out of the building. He looked up once he heard her voice. She said goodbye to a few friends of hers then walked towards her car, but stopped when she saw Hyde standing there.

"Steven," She said as she stared at him.

"Hey Jackie," Hyde said as he walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you on the news."

"Oh, aren't you supposed to be on tour?"

"Nope, we're taking a break for a while."

"Well good for you."

"Why aren't you in New York?"

"I um…I don't have a reason to be anymore."

"What about your music Jackie? You career?"

"I don't have a career anymore Steven. I got kicked off the label."

"Why?"

"Because I left the tour, and I couldn't give them a good reason. They said I'd signed a contract and that if I didn't do what they wanted they'd terminate it."

"Jackie,"

"But I couldn't do it Steven. I couldn't be on that tour with you knowing what I knew. It was too hard."

"Wait knowing what you knew?"

"I heard you and Eric that night. I heard you and it broke my heart. I thought we were really getting somewhere Steven. I thought that you knew me. I thought that you knew that no matter what I would never put you before my music. I thought you knew better. But you didn't. You just assumed that I was still a silly little girl. But I'm not Steven. I'm not a silly little girl…but you didn't give me the chance to show you that." Jackie said as she started walking past him.

"What are you going do now?" Hyde asked as he turned to face her.

Jackie pointed towards the building, "What I've been doing for the last 2 months."

"Listen, I'm starting my own label. That's why we're taking a break. We left the label because we couldn't stand all the rules."

"Well congratulations." Jackie said as she started to walk away again.

"Jackie wait," Hyde said as he grabbed her arm, "I want to know…would you like to be on the label. It's a chance to start again…do something I know you love instead of something you just settled with."

Jackie stared at him before pulling her arm out of his grip. "No thank you Steven." Jackie said as she turned around.

"Jackie, listen I was wrong okay. I was wrong about everything. I didn't see you. I didn't see who you'd become…but even if you walk away right now…I'll still love you."

Jackie turned and looked at him as a tear fell from her eyes. "Steven,"

"Please Jackie; please let me do this for you. Let me give you your career back."

"Alright," Jackie said as Hyde pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Jackie hugged him back until he finally stared to pull away from her. He looked into her eyes as he continued to hold her in his arms. Jackie stared into his eyes as his face got closer and closer to hers until finally their mouths met in a kiss that threatened to consume them both.

* * *

**A/N: I know cliffhanger again. I'm sorry. I just...it was too good to just keep going. I'll type up the rest tomorrow after class. I just had to go to bed...damn psych class. Those of you who review...i'll love you forever. And i'll probably dedicate the next chapter to you because i love my reviewers. Look for an update on this and jumping tomorrow or friday.**


	12. Lucky

**Authors Note: I know i'm a day late. Sorry i just got really busy. Anyways this is only half of chapter 12. I realized that it was getting too long and that i didnt have anything for chapter 13 so the rest is going to be chapter 13. Because if i had kept going this would have been like 7 thousand words. I'm not kidding. Alright so the songs in this chapter (yes there are songs) are 'Lucky' by Bif Naked and 'Lightning Crashes' by Live. I suggest you listen to them as you read this. Especially lucky...cuz at a certain part in the story they're filming the music video and you really need to be hearing to get it. Any ways this picks up after the kiss. I know i jump around alot but it's hard to tell the story the way i want to sometimes. This chapter isnt great and i hated the R scene. I just didnt know how to write it without giving it away. I tried though. Wanna read some of my better smut check out my other stuff. Ne ways let me know what you think. there might not be an update this weekend cuz boyfriend is in town.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_  
_

* * *

_Previously on Point Place Rock Stars:_

"_Please Jackie; please let me do this for you. Let me give you your career back."_

"_Alright," Jackie said as Hyde pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Jackie hugged him back until he finally stared to pull away from her. He looked into her eyes as he continued to hold her in his arms. Jackie stared into his eyes as his face got closer and closer to hers until finally their mouths met in a kiss that threatened to consume them both._

**Chapter Twelve: Lucky**

Jackie opened her eyes and stared at Hyde as he stared back at her. Both of them stood their catching their breath not knowing exactly what to say to justify what had just happened.

"Steven," Jackie said as Hyde let go of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No it's…I have to go." Jackie said as she quickly walked to her car leaving Hyde standing there trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

"Donna," Jackie said as she walked into Donna and Eric's house and sat at the kitchen table.

"What's up Jackie?" Donna said as she sat down beside her friend.

"I need to talk to you." Jackie said as she stared at Donna.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Forman I need to talk to you." Hyde said as he walked through the front door of Eric's house.

"What's up man?" Eric said as Hyde sat next to him.

"Something happened and…I just need to talk about it."

* * *

"We kissed Donna. I have no idea how it happened but it just did. And it was…" Jackie said as Donna stared at her.

"Well it's about time."

"I kissed her man. I don't know why…I just did. She was standing there and I was talking and then bam we're making out."

"Well can't say I didn't see that one coming."

"What?"

* * *

"Jackie, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did that kiss make you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how are you feeling about it?"

"Oh…well…it was great…I just…I don't know how I feel about it yet."

* * *

"How are you feeling about this man? I mean what's going through your mind?" Eric asked as Hyde stared at him.

"Dude that's a real chick question right there," Hyde said as he turned towards the t.v.

"Come on man. You need to talk about this."

"Fine, but if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

"Fine,"

"I don't know who I'm feeling. I guess…I love her. That's how I'm feeling."

* * *

"Jackie what do you want? Do you want Hyde?"

"Yes…Donna, Steven is exactly what I want. He's everything I want. But he doesn't want me."

* * *

"Hyde, do you want to be with Jackie?"

"Man…" Hyde said as he ignored Eric.

"Dude do you want her?" Eric asked as he turned off the tv.

"Yes…alright I want her. I want her so badly…but she doesn't want me and I can't make her want to be with me."

* * *

"Listen I have to go. I got a thing to get done so I'll call you." Jackie said as she stood up.

"Jackie," Donna said as Jackie turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"Things aren't always as they seem." Donna said as Jackie nodded them left the room.

* * *

"I have to go man." Hyde said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hyde," Eric said as his brother turned back to look at him.

"It's there…I see it all the time. It's what scared me." Eric said as Hyde nodded then left the room.

* * *

Donna got up and walked into the living room and sat next to Eric. "So, Jackie just stopped by."

"Let me guess she wanted to talk about the kiss she shared with Hyde." Eric said as Donna looked at him.

"How'd you?"

"Hyde stopped by I'm guessing when she did."

"What'd he think about it?"

"He wants her, but he doesn't think she wants him."

Donna started laughing as Eric stared at her.

"Oh my god,"

"What?" Eric asked.

"Jackie doesn't think Hyde wants her."

Eric started laughing as he put his arm around Donna. "Our friends are incredibly stupid."

"Yeah they really are." Donna said as she leaned into Eric.

"They need to get their heads out of their asses and just get together."

"Wait, what happened to I don't want Hyde and Jackie together?" Donna said as she sat up.

"After talking to Hyde I realized that they've grown up and things wont be like they use to be."

"What changed?"

"I saw the painful end of Travis's fist." Eric said as Donna started laughing again.

* * *

Hyde smiled as Jackie walked towards him. "So this is it." Hyde said as he pointed at the building behind him.

"It's small…but I'm guessing it's great inside." Jackie said as Hyde laughed.

"Yeah…my dad helped me get it."

"How long have you had this studio?" Jackie asked as they started walking in.

"Since we broke up actually," Hyde said as he held the door open for Jackie.

"Thanks," Jackie said as she looked around, "Oh my god Steven…this place is beautiful."

"Thanks." Hyde said as Jackie walked around. The walls were a dark blue color and on them were pictures of the band, and gold records. There were even some pictures of the band before Jackie and Kelso left. Jackie turned around and looked at Hyde.

"You kept the pictures."

Hyde nodded and walked over to the ones she was looking at. "Of course I did."

"Why?"

"Because no matter how horrible things ended I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you."

"Steven-"

"Jackie…you helped us get there. Even from behind the scenes you were still so important to the band…to me. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did."

"No I'm sorry I hurt you. I deserved what you did. I really did. I hurt you when I swore I wouldn't."

"Lets just forget about the past and move on okay?"

"Alright. So where do we start?"

"Actually I have something to show you."

"What?" Jackie said as Hyde led her over to the table and handed her a song.

"That's the song I wrote for my solo album…but I want you to try it."

"Wait a solo album?" Jackie said as she stared at him.

"I'm making one…I've always wanted to and now's the best time."

"That's great Steven."

"So will you sing it?"

"Sure." Jackie said as Hyde led her to the recording room and got her set up.

"Alright Jackie are you ready?" Hyde asked as Jackie gave him the thumbs up.

Hyde set it up to record them hit the music as Jackie began to sing.

_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"Never pay the reaper with love only."  
What could I say to you, except, "I love you."  
And "I'd give my life for yours."_

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear._

_The first time we made love, I... I wasn't sober.  
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)  
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day..._

_Remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours._

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear._

_My dear, It's time to say I thank god for you.  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know... I know... I know..._

_It's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say..._

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear..._

_Remember the words of ram dass: "death is like taking off a tight shoe."_

Jackie walked out of the room and looked at Hyde who was staring at the window. "Steven,"

"Huh?" Hyde said as he turned and looked at her.  
"Was that alright?"

Hyde stood up and walked over to her. "That label is going to kick them selves for letting you go."

Jackie smiled as Hyde held her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So now what?"

"Now we get some more together and we get a single out."

"Yay," Jackie said as they began getting to work.

* * *

_3 weeks later…_

"Alright guys, so Jackie is going to record while we play. We're doing that song that Eric wrote," Hyde said as he looked at the guys.

"Yeah alright lets do this." Travis said as he gave Jackie the thumbs up.

"We're ready Jacks," Hyde said as Jackie got things together.  
"Okay guys once you hear the music just start." Jackie said as she smiled at Donna who was sitting with Samantha on her lap.

"I haven't heard this song yet." Donna confessed as she stared at Eric.

"Neither have I, but Steven says it's great." Jackie said as she hit the cue.

_Lightning crashes a new mother cries_

_Her placenta falls to the floor_

_The angel opens her eyes_

_The confusion sets in_

_Before the doctor can even close the door_

_Lightning crashes an old mother dies_

_Her intentions fall to the floor_

_The angel closes her eyes_

_The confusion that was hers_

_Belongs now to the baby down the hall_

_Oh now feel it, comin' back again_

_Like a rollin', thunder chasing the wind_

_Forces pullin' from_

_The center of the earth again_

_I can feel it._

_Lightning crashes a new mother cries_

_This moment she's been waiting for_

_The angel opens her eyes_

_Pale blue colored iris_

_Presents the circle_

_And puts the glory out to hide, hide_

_Oh now feel it, comin' back again_

_Like a rollin', thunder chasing the wind_

_Forces pullin' from_

_The center of the earth again_

_I can feel it._

_Oh now feel it, comin' back again_

_Like a rollin', thunder chasing the wind_

_Forces pullin' from_

_The center of the earth again_

_I can feel it._

_Oh now feel it, comin' back again_

_Like a rollin', thunder chasing the wind_

_Forces pullin' from_

_The center of the earth again_

_I can feel it._

Jackie smiled as the guys took a break and she turned to Donna. "So?"

"That was…he wrote that?" Donna said as she stared at her husband.

"He said he wrote it after she was born." Jackie said as she took Samantha's hand.

"It's really beautiful. I didn't know it affected him as much as it did."

"Oh Donna," Jackie said as she pulled her best friend into her arms.

"Hey Jacks," Hyde said as he walked out of the recording room.

"Yeah?" Jackie said as she let go of Donna and turned to Hyde.

"Listen I just got a call from some friends and they want to shoot the video for your new song and our new song next week. Do you and Donna want to be in ours?"

"Sure, but wait…Donna do you want to?" Jackie asked as she turned back to Donna who nodded. "yeah we're in Steven." Jackie said as Hyde nodded.

"Cool we'll start shooting next week then. So I think that's it for today so lets just wrap it up." Hyde said as Jackie nodded and turned back to Donna.

"So looks like you're going to be famous." Jackie said as Donna smiled.

"I don't care about fame." She said as she continued to stare at Eric.

Jackie looked at Eric then back at Donna as she felt her heart tighten. "I get that." She said as she looked over at Hyde.

* * *

"Jackie, you're early." Hyde said as Jackie walked on the set of her video.

"Yeah I wanted to meet me love interest and get to know him before we start doing anything." Jackie said as Hyde looked at her.

"Um…well see…I'm playing your love interest."

"Wait…what?"

"I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Steven, you know what scenes the love interest has in this video right?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry I can get someone else if you want."

"No it's fine. We'll make it work." Jackie said as she started walking towards the makeup area.

Hyde watched her walk away as Eric walked up behind him. "Smooth man."

"What? I just forgot to tell her."

"Sure ya did. We all know you want her. But are you going to do something about it?" Eric asked before he walked away.

Hyde shook his head then headed onto the set.

* * *

"Alright Jackie this is the love scene so I need you to sit here on the bed. Now Hyde I need you to kind of slowly walk in as the song goes into the slowly transition."

"Okay," Jackie said as Hyde nodded at the director.

"Okay guys on my cue start the music," he said as he sat down then gave the cue.

_It's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say..._

Hyde slowly walked into the room, then over to the bed. Jackie stared at him as he walked towards her. He pulled her into his arms, then leaned down and kissed her neck as Jackie wrapped her arms around him. Hyde kept running his hands up and down her body as the song went into the chorus. Right before it went into it he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear..._

As the chorus was coming to a close Hyde pulled Jackie up and wrapped her legs around his waist then laid her on the bed.

"CUT!" the director said as he stood up, "Guys that was wonderful. Alright let's move on. Hyde we don't really need you anymore. We did most of your stuff today so you're free to go." He said before he walked away.

Hyde stared at Jackie as she up wrapped her legs from his waist and he got off of her.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at the ground.

"It's just acting." She said before she got up and walked away.

* * *

"Congratulations Jackie," Travis said as he walked over to Jackie.

"Thanks Travis. God this is some party." She said as she looked around the hotel ball room.

"Yeah we just really wanted to welcome you to label…well you and that other band we got…I cant remember their name right now on account of the amount of liquor I've had tonight. But they're really good." Travis said as he took another drink of his beer.

Jackie laughed and took the cup from Travis. "I think you've had enough. Why don't you go up to your room and sleep it off."

"Oh come on Jackie. Drink a little bit. It'll be good for you to let off some of that steam."

Jackie looked around at all the people having fun and drinking. "You know what," She said as she quickly grabbed a glass off a tray as a waitress walked by, "It's about time I had some fun." She said before she downed the entire thing.

"Nice," Travis said as he smiled at Jackie then handed her a glass of wine. "Here's to you and your awesome career." He said as he held up his beer.

"To me and my career," She said as she tapped her glass against his then took a drink.

"Alright I'm going to go party. I'll see you around." Travis said as he walked away.

Jackie took another drink of her wine as Hyde walked over to her. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah, are you having fun?"

"Yeah of course." Hyde said as he smiled at her.

"Have things been weird?"

"What?"

"Between us, since the video shooting I mean."

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"I know you didn't mean to…you know."

"Yeah I didn't. It was just acting remember."

"Yeah I mean there's nothing there anymore right?"

"Right," Hyde said as he smiled at her.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Jackie held onto him as he carried her down the hall to what she could assume was his room as she bit and sucked on his neck. He put her down as he tried to open the door while Jackie continued teasing him. "Yes," He said as he opened the door and quickly shut it. He pushed her up against the door and captured her mouth with his. He ran his hands up and down her body as she shoved her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

"God baby I need you." Jackie said as she broke the kiss and he moved down to her neck.

"I know baby. I need you too." He said as he began walking towards the bed.

He laid her down on it then took his shirt off as she stared at him. "God I've wanted this." He said as he laid down on top of her and captured her mouth with his again.

She moaned as he slowly began pulling the bottom of her dress up, just barely touching the areas she so badly wanted him to touch. He broke the kiss as he removed her dress and she began fumbling with his pants.  
"Here," he said as he undid his pants then pulled them off.

She smiled when she realized that he had gone commando to this event. "God you're so sexy." She said as he got back on top of her.

"Not as sexy as you are." He said as he pulled her bra straps down and kissed her shoulders.

She moaned as he took her bra off then took on of her nipples into his mouth, while his hand played with the other.

"Oh god," She moaned as she ran her nails up and down his back, "I need you…god I need you so bad."

"I know you do baby." He said once he let go of he nipple.

"Please baby, just please I need it."

"Are you sure?" He said as he slowly pulled off her panties.

"Yes, please I need you so much."

"Alright," He said once they were gone and he was back on top of her. He slowly rubbed himself against her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you Jackie," he said as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you too Steven," She said as he entered her.

* * *

"Uh," Jackie said as she woke up the next morning. Her head felt like it was going to split open. "God how much did I drink last night," She said to herself as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She sat up and quickly realizes that she was not only naked but she also wasn't alone. She looked over to her right and gasped when she saw Hyde lying next to her, just as naked as she was. "Oh my god," She said as she quickly got up and looked for her clothes.

Once she was fully clothed she made sure that there weren't any traces of her having been there then quickly left the room.

"Jackie," Travis said as he saw Jackie walk out of her room.

"Oh god, you scared me."

"I'm sorry…where are you going?"

"Home…I'm not feeling so good."

"Ah classic hangover."

"How drunk did I get last night?"

"I don't know…I was gone long before I made it up here."

"Oh, well I'm gonna go."

"Have you seen Hyde?"

"Nope I haven't seen him. Bye." She said as she walked over to the elevator.

"Strange girl that one," He said before he walked back down to his room.

* * *

**Authors Note: Another cliffhanger. I know i'm evil. But it keeps you coming back doesnt it? Well as always please review. Ashley you are my hero for reviewing. You were the only one. **


	13. You and Me

**Authors Note: So this is the shortest chapter i have for this story. And the reason is because this is actually the continuation of chapter 12. 2 reviews isnt bad. Davina reviewed again so that made me smile. Thanks Ashley and Davina you guys are awesome. Neways the song in this chapter is called 'You and Me' and it's by lifehouse. You guys probably remember that song. Anyways this chapter starts out right after the last and goes ahead four weeks. I dont have the next chapter figured out yet. But i'll have it figured out shortly. As always please let me know what you think.**_  
_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: You and Me_

"Uh," Hyde said as he rolled over and grabbed his head, "God damn what'd I do last night, down the entire bar?" He said as he sat up and put his feet on the ground. He looked around the room before noticing that he was naked. "Well…" He said as he got up and looked for any signs of someone else. When he found none he just assumed that one of the guys had gotten him to the room and he'd stripped on his own. He grabbed his clothes and put them on before walking out into the hall.

"Hey man there you are," Travis said as Hyde closed his door.

"Hey man thanks for last night." Hyde said as he buttoned his shirt.

"Thanks for what man?" Travis asked.

"Thanks for getting me to my room last night."

"I didn't…I don't know if I did or not but you're welcome." Travis said as they walked down the hall together.

* * *

_Four Weeks Later:_

"Great job guys that was a great practice; what do you say we call it a night." Hyde said as the guys agreed. Travis and Nate waved at Hyde and Eric as they grabbed their things and left.

"Hey Forman, can I talk to you?" Hyde asked as Eric nodded.

"Sure man what's up?"

"I've decided that I want to be with Jackie."

"Whoa, well it's about time."

"Yeah whatever…anyways you need to get over whatever problems you have with me being with Jackie. Because I want to be with her and I don't want you screwing it up."

"Listen man what happened…I'm over that. It's your life and you can do what you want. I'll stand by you."

"Thanks man." Hyde said as he smiled slightly at Eric.

"So how are you going to do it?"

"Well I've actually got the whole thing planned out but I'm going to need your help." Hyde said as Eric nodded.

* * *

"Eric what's going on?" Jackie asked as Eric let her to the studio.

"Listen Jackie Hyde just wants to go over a few tracks with you. He wants to add something but he needs your permission before he does it."

"Fine, but these changes better be awesome. Because I had a whole bunch of movies I wanted to watch tonight."

"It will be I promise." Eric said as he led her to the door.

"Well?" She asked as Eric stopped.

"Go."

"What about you?"

"Oh I don't need to be here. I was just put in charge of getting you here." Eric said before he walked away.

"Weird," She said before she opened the door and walked in.

"_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time"_

Jackie stared at Hyde as he stood in front of her with a guitar in his hands, singing to her. He smiled at her before he continued singing to her.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you _

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

_You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do nothing to prove and  
It's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive"_

Hyde put down his guitar, walked over to Jackie and took her hands into his. "Jackie Beulah Burkhart, I love you and I want to be with you."

Jackie looked into his eyes and saw all the love he had for her in them and began crying. "Oh god Steven," She said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Jackie what's wrong?"

"Oh god I'm so sorry." She said as she pulled away from him.  
"What are you sorry about? Jackie talk to me." Hyde said as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Steven," She said as the tears kept pouring from her eyes, "something happened…something big."

"What happened Jackie?"

"The night of the party…the one you threw for me." She said as she pulled away from him and walked across the room.

"Jackie," he said as he tried to walk towards her.

"No…stay over there…I can't do this if you're holding me…just stay over there." She said as Hyde stopped walking and stayed where he was.

"Fine, what happened?"

"Oh god…Steven we got really drunk, I mean so drunk that god…we slept together Steven…and when I woke up I realized what had happened and I left."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Jackie…we slept together and you didn't even tell me."

"Steven I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. We'd just gotten on friendly terms and this happened. I didn't plan it."

"But you didn't tell me about it."

"I was going to I just…"

"You know what I don't have time for this. Forget what I said."

"Steven wait-"

"No I'm done with you."

"No stay there's more."

"There's more?"

"I'm pregnant." Jackie said as Hyde looked at her face then down at her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" He asked as she nodded.

"I just found out today."

"Were you even going to tell me?"

"I was going to I just didn't want to do it like this."

"I just….I have to go."

"Steven," Jackie said as he walked out.

* * *

Jackie walked into her apartment crying her eyes out and threw her purse to the ground. "What am I going to do?" She said as she put her hands on her stomach. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." She said as she looked down. She looked around her apartment then picked up her phone and walked into her bedroom. She pulled out her suitcase and set it on the bed, then dialed Donna's number.

"Hello," Donna said as she answered the phone.

"Donna I can't stay here." Jackie said as the tears began to pour again.

"Jackie what happened?"

"I'm pregnant Donna."

"What? With who?"

"With Steven…at the party we got drunk and I woke up the next morning…I left the room right after I figured it out."

"And you didn't say anything to him?"

"I didn't know how. I was going to but then I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do."

"Jackie it's been four weeks. How could you do that to him?"

"Donna…"

"Okay what did he say when you told him about the baby."

"He was just mad that I didn't tell him about anything. Donna he doesn't want this baby and he doesn't want me. I went there tonight and he asked me to be his again and I couldn't tell him yes. I couldn't because I had this secret. I can't do this Donna. I can't be here."

"Jackie think about this. Maybe it's because he was mad. Maybe he'll change his mind."

"He wont Donna…I need to go. I'll call you later." She said as she hung up the phone.

"ERIC!" Donna yelled as she quickly threw the phone down and ran upstairs.

* * *

Donna walked up the driveway of Hyde's house and beat on the front door. "Hyde I know you're in there so open up." She said as she heard Hyde walk to the door.

"What do you want?" He asked when he'd opened it.

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine," He said as he opened the door all the way and she walked in.

"Hyde I know why you're angry." Donna said as Hyde looked at her.

"You do, do you?"

"Yes…she didn't tell you and I get that you're angry."

"Hell yeah I'm angry. She fucking keeps this huge secret from me. It's not right. I can't believe her. I thought she was different but I guess not."

"Hyde listen to me. She's pregnant with your child and regardless of how that happened you need to be there. You don't want this child to have the life that you had before William found you…do you?"

"No I don't…I just…Donna how could she not tell me?" Hyde said as he sat down.

Donna sat next to him and took his hand in hers. "She was scared…and for the most part I get that. She was going to tell you, but she said she found out about the baby and freaked out. You have to understand that a little."

"I do…I just…how can I trust that she'll tell me things when they happen."

"You have to talk to her."

"I know…"

"And I suggest you do it tonight."

"What?"

"She's leaving…she called me in tears and said she was leaving. She doesn't think you want her or the baby."

"But-"

"Go." Donna said as Hyde got up and ran out the door.

* * *

Jackie picked up her bags and carried them to the door. She looked around at her apartment one last time and took a big breathe. She opened her door and dropped her bags to the ground. "Steven,"

"We need to talk."

"Steven I'm-"

"No we're going to talk." Hyde said as he led her back inside.

"But I-"

"Sit." He said as she sat down and he began to pace the room.

"Jackie I love you. You know that as well as anyone. I've never let anyone into my life the way I've let you. And once again you hurt me…and I know you were scared…hell I would have been scared too. But you need to tell me things. I can't not know things. Especially something like this, because this affects both of us. It changed both of us…our relationship changed. And now we're having a baby. Jackie you have to start thinking about this. You have to trust me and tell me things. I can't keep letting you hurt me. I can't do that anymore."

"I'm sorry Steven. I should have told you. I was just so scared that you'd be pissed or push me away and I didn't want that. I didn't want to lose you."

Hyde walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "You'll never lose me Jackie. I need you just as much as you need me. You're only woman I've ever loved."

"I'm so sorry Steven."

"I know doll. Listen…I want to be a part of this child's life…and yours."

"You do?"

"I do."

"It's going to be hard as hell Steven."

"We can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure Jackie." Hyde said as he pulled her chin up and kissed her lips.

* * *

**A/N: For once no cliffy. Had a great weekend by the way. Boyfriend gave me inspiration for this chapter. So hope you enjoyed it. **


	14. Helplessly Hopelessly

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Man you guys are awesome. Made my day when i saw those reviews. Okay now these next three chapter, especially the third one, are my favorite ones of the whole story. We're winding down and finishing the journey. It's been long and i'm so proud of this story. I've put a lot of myself into it. Anyways there is still so much more drama to come. I dont know how many more chapters there are going to be but for now i'll say about 5 or 6. I'm not sure. Anyways the songs in this are 'Helplessly Hopelessly' by Jessica Andrews, 'How Far We've Come' by Matchbox 20 and the little bit of a song at the end is called Believe and it'll be the main song for the next chapter. Anyways as always please review because those make my day. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Helplessly Hopelessly**

"We need to talk about this." Hyde said when Jackie opened the door to her apartment the next morning.

"I know," She said as she let him in then closed the door.

"So what are you going to do?" Hyde said as he sat down.

"I want to keep the baby." She said as she sat down next to him.

"You do?" Hyde said as he looked at her.

"Yeah…I mean we made this Steven. We made a child together and I'm already in love with it."

Hyde took her hands into his. "Then we'll keep it. And we'll raise this child together. I'll be there the whole way."

"Thank you Steven," Jackie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay so we have a slight problem." Hyde said once they'd broken apart.

"What's the slight problem?"

"Well you have that uh thing on MTV next week."

"Oh my god I do, don't I?" She said as she stood up.

"Yeah are you going to be able to do it?" Hyde asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah I should be able to. I just won't be able to dance like I usually do."

"Well that should be fine. We can pull that one off."

"Steven," Jackie said as she sat back down.

"Yeah doll?"

"I don't think we should tell anyone."

"You mean about the baby?"

"Yeah well I mean we can tell our parents and our friends but that's it. I don't want people knowing about it…people meaning paparazzi. I just can't handle that right now."

"I understand. It's fine…we'll keep it secret until you really start showing."

"Thank you baby," Jackie said as she leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

"Alright so our next performer has been nominated for a five awards tonight and let me tell you she's absolutely gorgeous. Give it up for Jackie!" the VJ yelled as the crowd cheered and the lights went out on the stage. The music started and the spot lights showed Jackie sitting in the middle of the stage on a stool. She smiled at the crowd before she began singing.

_I can stand with the weight of the world  
On my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face  
Of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough_

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

_So let consequence do what it will to us  
I don't care  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall_

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

_I am not afraid  
I am not afraid_

_'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling...  
(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling)  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

The crowd cheered as Jackie stood up and smiled at everyone. "Well that was different, but breathtaking." The VJ said before going to a commercial break.

* * *

"Jackie," Donna said as she ran in Jackie's apartment.

"Donna, do you not know how to knock?" Jackie asked as she stood in the kitchen staring at her best friend.

"I don't when I have information that is seriously going to piss you off."

"What?" Jackie said as she walked out of the kitchen and over to Donna.

"I was at the grocery store and I saw this." Donna said as she handed Jackie the magazine.

Jackie looked down at the cover. "Oh my god," She said as she sat down.

"Are you alright?" Donna asked as she sat next to her.

"No…how did they?"

"The article says that they were suspicious about your performance because you usually dance a lot around the stage. And then there are pictures."

"Pictures?" Jackie said as she quickly turned to the article. "Oh my god, you can see the bump."

"Yeah, Jackie I think you need to tell someone."

"I cant Donna."

"Why?"

"I just cant alright. I just…I want to wait alright. Let the paparazzi say what they want about me. I don't give a damn. I'll tell the world on my terms not on theirs." Jackie said as she got up and went back into the kitchen.

"But Jackie what about Hyde?" Donna said as she followed Jackie.

"What about him?"

"What if he wants to tell the world? What if he wants everyone to know that it's his?"

"Donna he's alright with keeping the secret. He told me it was fine."

"Fine but what if this makes him want to?"

"Then we'll talk about it. But for now I don't want to end of discussion."

"Fine, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go about things as I always do. I'll just ignore any questions pertaining to my personal life."

"Okay," Donna said as Jackie handed her a plate.

"I imagine you're staying for lunch."

"Thank you." Donna said as she smiled at Jackie.

* * *

Hyde slammed the magazine down on the desk as he stared at the cover. He knew this was going to happen. It's been a week since the press started speculating about Jackie being pregnant but now they were dragging things from the past back up. "Damn it!" He said as he picked up the magazine and threw it at the wall.

_-Ring-_

"What?" Hyde said as he quickly answered the phone.

"Hyde I swear to god it's not mine." Kelso said as Hyde clenched his fists.

"I know man."

"I haven't seen Jackie in months."

"Kelso I know it isn't yours alright."

"Good I just…I wouldn't do that to you again man. How'd they find out about all that stuff?"

"I don't know maybe someone blabbed. I have no idea. All I know is that it's pissing me off." Hyde said as he stared at the magazine that said Kelso was the father of Jackie's baby.

"Is she Hyde?"

Hyde sighed, "Yeah man she is."

"Wow…who's the dad?"

"Me, look I gotta go." Hyde said before he hung up.

"Steven," Jackie said as she walked in.

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah, god Steven this is a mess." She said as she walked over and he pulled her onto his lap.

"It's alright baby." Hyde said as Jackie cried on his shoulder.

"How could they say such horrible things? They don't even know me."  
"It's the press. It's what they do. Especially these stupid super market tabloids; they'll do anything for a good story."

"But how did they find all that stuff out?"

"Probably someone around here blabbed to someone else. I don't know. But Jackie I think we need to put the news out there."

"Steven I don't want to."

"Why Jackie come on the world already knows. You're three months pregnant now you can't hide that."

"Steven…I just. Look okay once I hit the fourth month we can tell them. I just want to wait."

"Why?"

"Because after the third month the chance of having a miscarriage isn't as bad."

"That's why you've been waiting?"

"I don't want to tell everyone then have to issue some statement that my child died and I'd have to get those looks." Jackie said as she looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to seem weak."

"That's not weak Jackie…that's being human."

"So we'll wait?"

"We'll wait, but this Kelso being the father thing…that's going to really annoy me."

"Yeah me too," Jackie said as she smiled at Hyde.

* * *

**_A Month Later:_**

"Thank you for joining us tonight. And what a special night it is. Tonight we're joined by Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde of the band The High. Thank you for being with us."

"Thank you for having us." Jackie said as she smiled at the woman.

"So the question of the hour and what has been plaguing millions of your fans for months now. Are you pregnant?"

Jackie smiled as she looked at Hyde then turned back to the woman, "Yes I'm four months pregnant."

"Well congratulations. That's wonderful. Now the next question, who's the father?"

"That would be me." Hyde said as he took Jackie's hand."

"Well that's a twist. So are you two together now?"

"Yeah we're together. We have been for a while now." Jackie said as Hyde leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"So what's this mean for your career? Are you going to take a break for a while?"

"Well right now I'm living back home and I'm going to take a break. I want to have this child in the town where we grew up, where everyone I've ever loved is at. So I guess I am going to take a break for how long I don't know yet."

"What about you Steven?"

"I'm actually going on tour soon. The guys and I are leaving for a four month tour next week."

"Only four months?"

"Well with Jackie being pregnant and now my brother's wife is also having another baby we think it'd be for the best if we just made this a short tour."

"Is it going to be as large as your last two, I mean are the venue's going to be large?"

"Nope it's going to be a lot smaller, and much more intimate. We're going to do the club scene so that we can reach smaller towns where a lot of the fans that we miss on our outings live."

"That's great. Well any other plans Jackie?"

"I'm going to start writing a book about our journey. I've always wanted to write something that would mean something to someone else so that's what I'm going to be working on."

"Well that's great you guys. And you heard it here first folks, Jackie Burkhart is indeed pregnant." The woman said to the cameras before she went to a commercial break.

* * *

**_One Week later:_**

"Thank you guys thank you so much. You guys are great. Wow I swear you guys have more energy than the kids we played for in L.A." Hyde said as Eric and Travis nodded. "Alright this next song is called How far we've come". It's one of Nick's projects. He wrote the song himself and tonight we're going to be playing it for the first time for all of you." Hyde said as the crowd cheered and Eric began playing.

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But its feeling just like every morning before,_

_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if its gone,_

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that_

_I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye_

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time_

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_I think its turning to a crock but I don't really know_

_I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

_Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

_I started running but there was no where to run to_

_I sat down on the street and took a look at myself_

_Said where you going you know the world is heading for hell_

_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Its gone gone baby it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_It was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_Well its gone gone baby it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

"Thank you so much guys. We're going to be signing autographs for a little while outside so come on over and meet us." Hyde said before they walked off the stage.

"Are we really doing the autograph thing?" Travis asked as he walked over to Hyde.

"Yeah I thought it'd be something nice to do. I mean our fans are always there for us."

"Yeah but…well whatever it's cool." Travis said as they walked over to the table and sat down.

After about an hour of signing autographs the guys were getting tired. "Alright you're the last one. Come on up." Hyde said as he pointed to a blonde girl. "What's you're name?"

"It's Ashley."

"Hey Ashley it's nice to meet you." Hyde said as he took the tee shirt from her and began signing it.

"So Hyde are you going to marry Jackie?" The girl asked as Hyde looked up at her.

"Well…umm not comment okay."

"Okay I just was wondering."

"I know it's just that's something I'd like to keep to myself." Hyde said as he handed her back her shirt. "It was nice meeting you Ashley." Hyde said as he smiled at her then stood up and walked off with the guys.

* * *

**_Four Months Later:_**

"What do you think of this?" Jackie said as she held up a blue shirt.

"I think you should wait to get clothes until you pop that kid out." Donna said as she smiled at Jackie.

"Yeah I know. I just want to get something cute so that after this baby is born Steven will still be attracted to me."

"Jackie, Hyde would be attracted to you even if you were covered in slim."

"Eww, Donna why would you say that?" Jackie said as she crinkled her nose then walked past her towards the baby stuff.

"I was just making a point okay." Donna said as she laughed at Jackie who was looking at baby clothes.

"What do you think of this?" Jackie asked as she held up a little blue sweater.

"It's cute."

"Do you think Steven would let his son wear it?"

"I think if Hyde had it his way that kid would come out wearing something Zeppelin."

"Probably but unfortunately for him he doesn't get that-"Jackie said as she suddenly dropped the sweater.  
"Jackie what's wrong?" Donna said as she walked over to Jackie who was holding her stomach.

"I don't know I just have this horrible-"Jackie said as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

"Oh my god Jackie!" Donna said as she ran to her friend. "Jackie wake up. Someone help!" Donna yelled as a woman ran over to them.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know she was talking to me and she got this pain and collapsed. Can you please call 911?" Donna asked the woman, who nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Come on Jackie wake up please." Donna said as the tears fell from her eyes and she held onto her best friend for dear life.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Ohio:_**

_So give me something to believe_

_Cause I am living just to breath_

_And I need something more_

_To keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

Hyde sang as the crowd cheered on. Meanwhile backstage Hyde and Eric's cell phones were ringing constantly Donna stood in the middle of the emergency room trying desperately to get a hold of them.

* * *

**A/N: I used a certain review of mine as a cameo in this chapter. You know who you are. I didn't know what you looked like so i just said you were blonde hun. Sorry if you're not. It just came out. LOL. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I swear i'll get the next chapter out as soon as i can. **


	15. Believe

**Authors Note: I know it's short but i just had to get it out. It was always intended to be this short. The next one is somewhat long i think. It's got a lot going on and i just wanted to get it established that Jackie...well you'll see. The song at the beginning is the same one that Hyde was singing at the end of the last chapter. It's called 'Believe' and it's by the bravery. I wanted to let ya'll know that i'm going to be putting a list together of all the songs that i've used. I've actually made a couple soundtracks for my friends. Anyway when this is all over i'll post the list and that way you'll have an easier time finding all the songs if you liked any of them. Alright so enjoy and as always please review (ashley your review made me smile) **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Believe**

_The faces all around me they don't smile they just crack_

_Waiting for our ship to come but our ships not coming back_

_We do have time like pennies in a jar_

_What are we saving for? _

_There's a smell of stale feeling that's drinking from my skins_

_The drinking never stops because the drink off all our sins_

_We sit and throw our roots into the floor_

_What are we waiting for?_

_So give me something to believe_

_Cause I am living just to breathe_

_And I need something more_

_To keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

_Something's always coming you can hear it in the ground_

_It swells into the air_

_With the rising_

_Rising sound_

_And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors_

_What are we waiting for?_

_So give me something to believe_

_Cause I am living just to breath_

_And I need something more_

_To keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

_I am hiding from some beast_

_But the beast was always here_

_Watching without eyes_

_Because the beast is just my fear_

_That I am just nothing_

_Now it's just what I've become_

_What am I waiting for?_

_It's already done_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_So give me something to believe_

_Cause I am living just to breath_

_And I need something more_

_To keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

"Hyde," Derek, their new manager yelled as he stood on the side of the stage, "Hyde come here."

Hyde looked at Travis who announced that they were going to take a short break.

"What's up?" Hyde said as Derek handed him and Eric their cell phones.

"Eric's wife has been trying to get a hold of the two of you since you started Believe."

"What'd she want?" Eric asked fearing the worst about his wife.

"You two need to get to Wisconsin." Derek said as he started walking away from the guys.

"What's going on Derek?" Hyde asked as he ran to catch up with him.

"It's your girlfriend Hyde."

"What happened to Jackie?"

"I don't know but you two need to go. The limo is already here and your tickets are inside. Go!" Derek yelled as he ran back to catch up with someone.

"Go guys, Nick and I will handle the press." Travis said as Hyde nodded then took off towards the limo.

* * *

_Five hours later in Point Place Wisconsin-_

"Donna," Hyde said as he walked into the waiting room with Eric.

Donna walked over to Hyde and pulled him into her arms. "I'm so sorry Hyde."

Hyde pulled away and looked at her. "Is my son dead?" Hyde asked as he held onto Donna's shoulders.

"You need to come with me Hyde okay?" Donna asked as Hyde nodded and she took his hand in his. "Eric," She said as she held her other hand out to him and he took it.

She led them down the hall and into the preemie wing of the hospital as Hyde held onto her hand tightly. Donna stopped in front of a large window and looked up at Hyde. "Look," she said as she pointed to a tiny baby that was lying in a box inside the room. The baby was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines, but Hyde knew instantly that, that was his son.

A tear fell from Hyde's eyes as he stared inside the room. "What about Jackie?" Hyde asked as he turned to Donna. "Where is she Donna?"

Donna dropped Hyde's hand and looked down. "Go see him Hyde."

"No I want to know where Jackie is."

"Hyde please go see your son. He needs you and you need to go see him."

"Donna," Hyde said as he turned her towards him, "please where is she?"

"I'll show you after you see him. Please Hyde they wouldn't let me go in and he needs someone right now. Please," Donna cried as she stared at into Hyde's blue eyes. "Steven please." Donna said as Hyde looked at her.

"That's the first time you've ever called me Steven."

"I know…will you see him?"

"I will. But afterwards I need to see Jackie." Donna nodded as Hyde walked over to the door of the room.

"Sir Can I have your name please?" the nurse beside the door asked as she looked at Hyde.

"Steven Hyde, my son was born today. He's in there."

"Oh we've been expecting you. Here let's get you ready." She said as she pulled out hospital gowns and a mask for Hyde. "Now when you get inside you might be overwhelmed by what you see. But I assure you we are doing everything in our power to help you son Mr. Hyde."

"I know you are." Hyde said as she nodded for him to go inside.

Hyde walked in the door and looked around. He noticed a couple sitting in chair's beside their child. They both looked like they hadn't slept in weeks and Hyde felt sorry for them He stopped watching them and slowly walked over to where his son was sleeping. He looked down at the boy and instantly fell in love with him. Tears began to fall freely from his eyes and he did nothing to stop them. "Oh god," he said as he sat down in the chair beside his son and continued crying. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have been here and maybe your mother wouldn't have collapsed. I'm so sorry." He said as he slipped his hands in the protective holes and lightly touched his son. "I swear William I will make this up to you. I love you so much son. But you have to pull through. Your mom and I love you and we need you. Just be brave son and I will be here every day with you. I won't leave you, never again." Hyde said as he continued to lightly touch his son.

* * *

Hyde walked out of the room and pulled off the mask and gown as the nurse gave him a light smile. "Watch over him. I'll be back."

"Um sir we still need a name for him."

"Oh yeah…it's William Steven. My girlfriend picked it a few months ago."

"Thank you. We'll have the birth certificate ready soon."

"Alright thank you." Hyde said as he smiled at her then walked back over to Donna. "I want to see her."

"Alright," Donna said as she nodded then took his hand again. She led him through the doors and towards one of the rooms in the maternity ward. "She's in there." Donna said as she stared straight ahead.

"Are you coming with me?" Hyde asked as he looked at her.

"No, there's only supposed to be one of us at a time."

"What am I going to see when I get in there?"

"Right now Jackie is unconscious. She went into labor, and the strain was too much on her heart or something I don't know for sure. But she passed out after she had the baby and she hasn't woken up. That's all I know." Donna said as the tears were falling again and Eric pulled her into his arms.

Hyde nodded at his brother then slowly opened the door and walked in. He slowly walked over to the bed and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman he loved didn't even resemble herself at that moment. She looked tired and worn out. Her skin didn't hold its natural color, it seemed dull and gray. He slowly walked over to her and took her hand in his. Her hands were even cold. Tears fell from his eyes and he laid his head down on her arm and cried.

* * *

"Mr. Hyde?" the doctor said as he walked in the room.

Hyde looked up at the doctor, "What's going with Jackie?"

"There was some strain on her in the delivery and it caused her to pass out. There's little we can do until she wakes up. That's the primary goal…to wake her up."

"Do you know when that'll be?"

"The longer that she is like this the less likely it is that she'll ever wake up."

"What if she never wakes up?"

"I'm sorry."

"No how did this happen? We were careful; she didn't everything she was supposed to."

"We're not sure. We think she might have had a disease that is brought on by over exerting oneself and extreme stress."

"She…she was always doing stuff. Donna called me a couple times and told me that Jackie wouldn't stop going." Hyde said as he turned to Jackie. "She just didn't want to be like all those other pregnant women that took it easy during their pregnancies."

"I see. Well that could very well be it. But we'll know more if she wakes up."

"Thank you." Hyde said as the doctor turned to leave. "Jackie baby you have to wake up." Hyde said as he turned to her. "Please baby look I got you something." Hyde said as he pulled out a ring box. "I was going to purpose when I got home. I want to marry you Jackie. So you have to wake up. Please." Hyde said as he pulled out the ring, "I swore I'd give it back to you. So I need you to wake up please." He said as he stared at her before the tears began falling again and he put his head down on her arm once more and let to tears fall.

* * *

**As always please review!**


	16. Sleeping with Giants

**Authors Note: In the midst of one of the most stressful days of my life i managed to finally finish this chapter. Now i got sort of a threat by a certain reviewer of mine. LOL You know who you are. And i had to make sure i kept her happy. I dont need her spending money she doesnt have to come kick my butt. Ne ways this chapter is my all time favorite because of a certain scene towards the end. Also this chapter has a special appearance by one of my favorite characters in the whole game. Okay just as a point in the first scene, if you've ever played final fantasy 10-2 imagine the scene in the beginning something like When yuna fell into that hole. Okay...okay. The song in here is 'Sleeping with Giants' by the academy is. I have the rest of the story planned out and it'll all be out soon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Sleeping with Giants**

Jackie slowly opened her eyes as she felt a soft breeze hit her. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and she looked around. She looked around at the field full of dandelions that she had woken up in and tried to figure out how she'd gotten there.

"Steven!" She yelled as she stood up. "Donna!" She continued to look around when she suddenly heard music.

_I've noticed, people, they all have motives._

_Different, yet all the same._

_I fumble through every word that was spoken,_

_And I barely knew your name._

_I'm tongue-tied; it runs through my blood and my insides;_

_Some things we can't escape._

_But if we try, if we try, we can leave this behind._

"Steven," Jackie called as she tried to follow the sound of his voice but it sounded like it was coming from every direction. Finally she stopped and just listened to the song, hoping that it would give her some clue as to where she could find him.

_It's been a lifetime, a lifetime we waited for._

_A simple question, kid, "are you with me or not at all?"_

_Your eyes wide, always ahead of the curve tide,_

_Quiet, and confident._

_Oh, we stood there, awkward and youthful, we tangled;_

_A piece of my soul escaped._

_Oh, we are restless and tired of sleeping with giants,_

_A modern mankind with their egos of fire and it seems like_

_It's been a lifetime, a lifetime we've waited for._

_A simple question, kid, "are you with me or not at all?"_

_Are we wasting time or is it wasting us?_

_It's been a lifetime waiting for now, now._

_Well, you've got to find a way,_

_You've got to find a way,_

_You've got to find a way,_

_You've got to find a way,_

_You've got to find a way before you fold._

_It's been a lifetime, a lifetime I've been waiting for._

_A simple question, kid, "are you with me or not at all?"_

_It's been a lifetime, a lifetime we waited for._

_I need an answer, kid; you're either with me or not at all, no, no._

_Are we wasting time or is it wasting us?_

_It's been a lifetime, a lifetime, a lifetime, lifetime, yeah._

_Well, you've got to find a way,_

_You've got to find a way,_

_You've got to find a way,_

_You've got to find a way._

_Son you've got to find a way,_

_You've got to find a way,_

_You've got to find a way before you fold._

Jackie smiled as the music drifted off. She stared out into the field hoping to find Hyde somewhere when she realized something about herself. Her stomach was back to its naturally flat shape. "Where's my baby?" She asked as she looked from side to side. She looked up when she heard a noise and saw a shadow approaching her. "Steven?" She asked as the shadow got closer and she realized it wasn't Hyde but someone else…someone who looked very familiar.

"You don't know who I am do you?" The shadow said when it stopped in front of Jackie.

"You're Red Forman, Eric's dad." Jackie said as she looked up at him.

"We never met…its weird how this place just lets you know things…things you never knew on your own." Red said as he smiled at her.

"Is this heaven? Am I dead?" She asked as Red shook his head.

"This isnt heaven and you're not dead…at least not at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"This place…it's like a waiting room. Only the wait is to see whether or not you're ready to die."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have a choice Jackie. You can either choose option A or B."

"What's option A?"

"You come with me to the other side and you learn why everything in your life happened and what your true purpose was to be, without ever having fulfilled it."

"What's B?"

"You go back to your life and along the way I'll show key moments in your life that'll help you to find your purpose so that when you go back you can fulfill it."

"I want option B."  
"Alright then lets go."

"Wait…I have a question."

"What is it? We don't have a lot of time."

"My baby…did he live?"

Red just turned around and started walking as Jackie stood there staring at him backside. "Are you coming?" He asked as she nodded and ran to catch up.

* * *

"Where are we?" Jackie said as the scene suddenly changed.

"You don't remember this?" He asked as she looked around.

"Wait…this is…this is the day I left the tour."

"Yep…there's something important that happened on this day."

"Something important?"

"Yes…do you know what it was?" He asked as Jackie shook her head. "Then look around."

Jackie turned around and saw Hyde standing there talking to Eric. "Wait…does…does my purpose have something to do with Steven?"

"Just pay attention."

"I have no idea."

"You will in time. Lets go." Red said as he begins walking again.

* * *

The scenery around Jackie changed again and this time she instantly knew where she was.

"This is the day Steven found out."

"Yes and you're a dumb ass. But I understand why it happened. Just Kelso…that kettle head is completely worthless."

"He isn't like that anymore."

"Oh he'll always be a kettle head don't think otherwise. I've seen him when you haven't. He's still as dumb as he was the last day I ever saw him." Red said as Jackie laughed.

"I hurt Steven really bad that day."

"Yes you did. That boy didn't deserve what happened to him but it made him stronger. It gave him the strength to do the hard things in life that needed to be done."

"To help him with his purpose."

"Exactly." Red said as he looked at Jackie. "It also taught you something."

"I know. It taught me to be honest and to never hurt those I love the way I hurt Steven."

"Lets go."

"Why are we rushing?" Jackie asked as she caught up to Red.

"Because we don't have long."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to get you back."

"Yeah but."

"Come on." Red said as he continued forward.

* * *

"You remember this day don't you?" Red asked as Jackie stared at herself. The younger version was standing at her locker trying to collect her books as quickly as she could when an older boy walked over and began putting his hands on her shoulders and whispering in her ear.

"No I cant see this," Jackie said as she turned around.

"No Jackie you have to see this." Red said as he turned her back around.

"Please don't show me this. It didn't happen. I know it didn't. I was just…it was a dream." Jackie said as she stared up at Red.

"No Jackie it wasn't a dream. It happened and you have to admit that. Your whole life you've been denying this one moment. The moment that made Steven who he is…the moment where you fell in love with him…that's wrong."

"But…" Jackie said as she watched the older guy picked her up and carried her to a corner. Her younger self pleaded with him to stop as the hallway became deserted. He told her not to cry and that she was going to love every second of it. The younger Jackie hadn't seen it, but the older one now did. She saw Hyde looking around near her locker and panicking when he only found her books. She watched him as he ran up and down the hall searching for her before he finally heard her pleas for the boy to stop.

"Does he always look like that when I'm in trouble?" Jackie said as she continued to stare at Hyde.

"Always," Red said as he turned away. Hyde pulled the guy off of Jackie and punched him until a teacher came and pulled Hyde off of him. He pulled Jackie into his arms as she cried her eyes out.

"It happened…and he saved me." She said as she turned to Red. "Can we move on now? Can we stop watching this?"

"Yeah, we have one last stop before you can go back."

* * *

Jackie looked around as the scene changed on last time to one she wasn't familiar with at all. Red pointed towards the child sitting on the stairs crying and Jackie slowly walked towards him. "Eric," She said as she looked down at the younger version of Eric.

"It's only been a day since Kitty and I died. They school's guidance counselors just told him that he'd have to go into social services."

"That's horrible." Jackie said as she knelt down beside Eric. "But he didn't go…Steven and his father adopted Eric." Jackie said as she looked up at Red.

"I know." Red said as a younger version of Hyde walked out of the school and sat down next to Eric.

"Hey man what's wrong?" Hyde asked as Eric wiped his eyes.

"The counselor just told me that I'm going to have to go into social services since none of my family wants me."

"Oh," Hyde said as he stared down at the ground, "Wait you know what."

"What?"

"I'll ask W.B to adopt you."

"What?"

"Yeah you could live at my house permanently and be my little brother."

"Would your dad do that?"

"Sure why not. He took me in didn't he?" Hyde said as Eric smiled.

"Yeah we could be brothers."

"Yeah," Hyde said as Eric looked at him.

"But why would you do that?"

"Because you're my best friend." Hyde said as Eric nodded.

After a few minutes the boys got up and began walking to Hyde's house as Jackie and Red watched them leave.

"I didn't want to leave. Leaving my son behind was the hardest decision I ever had to make. But letting Kitty make this journey alone…I couldn't do that. You see Kitty died instantly…I didn't. Like you I had a choice. I chose my wife…I left behind my son. But I think I made the right decision." Jackie began to cry as Red put his hands on her shoulders. "No matter what you think…you made the right decision Jackie. Remember that." Red said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Suddenly they were in the hospital standing in front the door to her room.

"Do you know Steven's purpose yet?" Red asked as he stared straight ahead.

"Yes," Jackie replied, "his purpose is to guide and protect those he loves."

"Exactly," Red says as he opens Jackie's door.

* * *

Jackie opened her eyes and looked around the room. She didn't see anyone with her, but she knew she was in the hospital. Just as she was going to press the nurse's button one walked in a stared at her for a few mintues. "I'm going to go get the doctor." She said before she left the room.

"Miss. Burkhart, my name is Gene Bradley, how are you feeling?"

"Did I lose my baby?"

"No, your boyfriend has him. They checked out a week ago. Now do you remember you name?"

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked as she stared at the doctor.

"You've been asleep for two months."

* * *

**A/N: do you see why i loved it? Please Review i do update faster when you do. And check out my newest buffy story 'Without a Soul'**


	17. The Real Thing

**Authors Note: God it's been a while. Things have been wicked crazy around here ever since my birthday. Yep i'm 20 now. It's a weird age mostly because i have no idea what to do with myself. LOL. Ne ways so there are only two more chapters left. I ended this chapter a little sooner than i wanted because i just didnt want to make it too long. So i added another chapter so i could have more time to get things together. Anyways i also have a new idea for a story but i'm going to have to get rid of a story that i've decided not to do anymore before i do that. Also i'm thinking about not writing anymore. I havent been getting very many reviews on any of my stories anymore and it makes me not want to put them up here. I love the regular reviews that i do get and i'll always cherish them but i'm starting to think that their isnt a point because no one gives you the feedback you need. I'll have to think about it and see what i want to do but i'm leaning towards not doing any more stories. **

**Anyways the song in this is called 'The Real Thing' by Gwen Stefani. Enjoy and as always please review. **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Real Thing**

"She's awake though?" Hyde asked as he stared at the doctor who was looking after his wife.

"Yes Mr. Hyde she's awake, alert and responsive."

"Does she remember anything?"

"Yes she remembers everything. Now go see her." The doctor said as he ushered Hyde over to the door.

He stood in the doorway just staring in as if trying to draw strength to make the journey to her bed side. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and walked over. He stared down at her as she finally realized he was there.

"Jackie," He said quietly as she smiled at him.

"Steven,"

Hyde fell to the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh honey it's alright." Jackie said as she held Hyde.

"God I just can't believe it." He said as he pulled away and stared at her.

"I'm sorry Steven."

"No it's alright baby. I'm just glad you're alright."

"I tried to hard to protect our baby and in the end I failed."

"No you didn't Jackie. He's fine. He's healthy and he's perfect."

"He's perfect?" Jackie asked as Hyde nodded.

"He's…Jackie we did great. Our son is wonderful."

"I've already missed so much."

"And you'll make up for it."

"I'll never leave him again."

"I know you won't." Hyde said as he smiled at Jackie.

"Steven,"

"Yeah baby."

"When I was sleeping…did you sing to me?"

"Yeah, it was the first night that William was off the ventilators and I came in here with him. I sang sleeping with Giants…I remembered how much you loved that song."

"William?"

"That's what I named him. I thought that's what we decided."

"It's fine…I love it." Jackie said as Hyde kissed her forehead.

"You heard me singing?"

"Yeah, when I was dreaming I heard it and I tried so hard to find you, but I couldn't."

"What'd you dream about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Steven, do you know what your true purpose is?"

"Yeah I think I do. Why?"

"I had a dream and Red was there."

"Eric's father?"

"Yeah he guided me back. He gave me choice to either go to wherever, without ever finishing my life or to come back here."

"What'd he tell you?"

"He showed me so much. And I learned your purpose."

"My purpose huh?"

"Yeah…your always saving us…all of us."

"And that's my purpose…to protect those I love."

"Yeah…"

"Makes sense now doesn't it."

"It does." Jackie said as Hyde squeezed her hand.

* * *

_3 weeks later…_

"So you're going to be fine by yourself all day?" Hyde asked as Jackie got out of bed.

"Yes I'll be fine. William is sleeping so I'm going to get some things put away." Jackie said as she walked over to Hyde and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Alright…yeah I guess finally moving in isn't a bad idea." Hyde said as Jackie laughed.

"Nope it really isn't, now go before you're late."

"Yes, ma'am, I love you Jackie." Hyde said as Jackie smiled at him.

"I love you too baby."

Hyde left and Jackie quietly got dressed before she started going through the boxes of her things. She decided to put a few things in the closet, so she started moving some of Hyde's things around when a box fell off a shelf.

"What's this?" She said as she opened it and found a bunch of the things she gave him inside. "It's his Jackie box." She said as she rummaged through the things until she found a tiny little black box that made her heart stop. She slowly opened it and lightly ran her finger against the diamond. "My engagement ring," She said as she stared at it and a tear fell from her eye. Suddenly she shut the box and quickly got up. She ran to the phone and dialed Donna's phone number.

"Hello," Donna said on the other end.

"Donna it's Jackie, listen I just came up with the greatest idea and I need your help."

* * *

Hyde walked in the house and quietly shut the door. He looked around with a smile on his face as he took notice of the disaster area that was his home. He walked around picking up the trash and pillows as he thought about everything that had changed in his life since Jackie and William had moved in. It wasn't perfect but it was everything to him. Once he'd gotten all the trash and thing thrown or put away he decided to go looking for Jackie. He'd done some thinking about their future and he watned to run a few things by her and see what she thought about them.

"Doll," Hyde called as he walked into their bedroom.

"Shh I just got him to sleep." Jackie said as she gently laid William down in his crib.

"Oh okay, I straightened up the living room."

"Oh thanks baby. I was going to go down there and do that but William got a little fussy."

"It's fine. So did you get your stuff put away?"

"Yeah I did." Jackie said as she walked over to Hyde and quietly led him out of the room.

"That's good. So I have something to tell you."

"Really? Well tell me."

"Well uh Nick is getting married."

"What? To who?"

"My ex actually…Monica…they were friends before but now they're actually getting married."

"That's great Steven. Awe I'm really happy for them."

"Me too…I mean marriage is great or so I've been told."

"Yeah it's great but it's not for everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that some people are just built for marriage and some people are just meant to be with someone without all that paperwork and the name change."

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"Yeah like me."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I mean I don't think marriage is for me."

"You don't? But I always thought you wanted to get married."

"That was before William…now I'm content with what I've got. With whom I've got." Jackie said as she wrapped her arms around Hyde's waist.

"Same here doll."

"I love you Steven." Jackie said as she leaned up and kissed Hyde.

"I love you too doll," Hyde said as he pulled her into a hug as a frown appeared on his face.

* * *

"Steven," Jackie said as she ran into the bedroom and jumped on her sleeping boyfriend.

"Jackie what's up?" Hyde said as he slowly sat up and looked her.

"I got asked to perform at the VMAs again."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, oh god I'm so excited." Jackie said as she smiled at Hyde who cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm proud of you Jackie."

"Thanks Steven."

"So what are you going to sing?"

"Actually I'm working on something new and I think I'm going to debut it there."

"Really? Well can I hear it?"

"Actually I want to keep it to myself for a while."

"Alright…but if you need,"

"I know baby." Jackie said as she leaned forward and kissed Hyde.

"So when is it?"

"Next month so I'm going to be working a lot."

"Will and I will be fine." Hyde said as he smiled at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise I've got it all taken care of."

"Alright." Jackie said as she smiled at him. "What would I do without you?"

"Well you won't have Will to worry about."

"True," Jackie said as she laughed.

* * *

_One Month Later…_

"One year ago our next performer came on this stage and surprised us all, and tonight she's back. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Jackie!" the announcer said as the music slowly began to play and the stage got dark. Jackie walked out onto the stage until the stage lights came onto her playing the keyboard. Suddenly she began singing, and another girl began playing the keyboard.

_I've seen your face a thousand times  
Have all your stories memorized  
I've kissed your lips a million ways  
But I still love to have you around_

_I've held you too many times to count  
I think I know you inside out  
And we're together most days  
But I still love to have you around_

_You're the one I want and it's not just phase  
You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing_

_Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time_

_You're a salty water ocean wave  
You knock me down, you kiss my face  
I know the storms will always come  
But I still love to have you around_

_Heaven knows what will come next  
So emotional, you're so complex  
A rollercoaster built to crash  
But I still love to have you around_

_You're the one I want and it's not just phase  
You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing  
Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time (it's only you and I)_

_It's you there when I close my eyes  
And you in the morning  
I never thought you'd still be mine  
Or I'd really need to have you around_

_Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I need you, you're my love supply_

_Don't go away  
My love (you're my love supply)  
I want you to stay  
In my life (every day, every night)  
Don't go away  
My love (you're my love supply)  
I need you, you're my love supply_

Jackie smiled as the crowd went wild, "Okay so um I sort of need to do something…something that…oh well Steven could you come up here please?" Jackie asked as Hyde looked over at Eric and Donna who told him to get up there. Hyde slowly stood up and began walking up to the stage as the crowd continued to cheer.

"What's up?" Hyde asked quietly as Jackie smiled and took his hand.

"Steven…I love you…I love you so much and you mean the world to me. And since you've done this for me it's only fair that I do the same for you."

"Jackie what are you?"

"Steven will you marry me?" Jackie asked as Hyde stared at her.

The crowd got silent as they waited for Hyde's answer.

Hyde looked around then looked back down at Jackie as a laugh escaped from his lips. Jackie smiled at him as he pulled her to him and crushed his lips against hers. The crowd went wild as Hyde pulled away from Jackie and whispered the answer she most wanted to hear into her ear.

"Well what do you know she amazed us again." The announcer said as he came back on stage and announced a commercial break.

* * *

Jackie took Hyde's hand in hers as they sat back in their seats while the rest of the awards show was going on.

"Alright and the winner is," Pete Wentz said as he opened the envelope and showed his fellow band mate, Patrick, "The High!" Pete yelled as the guys got up and began hugging each other before making their way up to the stage. The guys accepted their award as they shook hands with the two men who had been their inspiration for so many years before Hyde walked over to the microphone to do the thanks you.

"Wow didn't expect that to happen. First of all we'd like to thank our families who have stood by us through everything and our team that's been there for us through everything. We'd like to thank all of our producers and directors for their inspiration and their guidance. And most of all we'd like to thank you. Because without you we wouldn't be where we are today." Hyde said as he smiled before he slowly began to walk away before turning around quickly adding, "Oh and just so you know I said yes." He said with a smile before walking off the stage with the rest of the band.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah sorry left it at a weird point. Dont worry the wedding is in the next chapter and so is something else i need to tie up. Then the epilogue, which i set up for a sequel...sort of. ne ways please review. **


	18. Somebody's Watching over you

**Authors Note: Okay i'm a freak. I have to end things with even numbers so i'm putting the wedding in chapter 19 and the epilogue as 20. Okay so there are two songs in this one. The first is called 'Someday (I'll Understand' by Britney Spears and it's such a beautiful song that fits everything for this chapter so well. The second is called The World Has it's Shine But i would drop it on a dime by Cobra Starship. I promise that the wedding is going to be the whole next chapter so it wont be that long but it'll be in it. Then it'll be the epilogue and we'll be done. Sad yeah but it's getting to be that time. Alright so review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Somebody's watching Over You**

_Nothing seems to be the way  
That it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth  
In me  
And tell me somebody is watching  
Over me  
And that is all I'm praying is that_

_Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he's done to me  
Oh but maybe  
Someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby_

_Don't you run too fast my dear  
Why don't you stop?  
Just stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you've got  
It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that_

_Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby_

_No moment  
Will be more true  
Than the moment  
I look at you_

_It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that_

_Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby_

The crowd went wild as Jackie slowly lowered the microphone down from her mouth and smiled at the crowd. "That goes out to my best friend who is having a baby any day now." Jackie said as the crowd continued to cheer. "You guys have been awesome. Thank you so much. Now lets welcome back The High for their very last song tonight." Jackie said as Hyde took the stage and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Thanks Jacks. Alright this last song is called the worlds got its shine; But I would drop it on a dime and Jackie we'd like you to play a little keytar for us." Hyde said as Nick handed the keytar to Jackie who took it with a huge smile on her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you've been amazing." Hyde said as the guys began the song.

_I'm not one for love songs.  
The way I'm living makes you feel like giving up  
But you don't,  
And I want everything for you._

_My disappointment  
'Cause you've been left behind  
And the world has its shine,  
I would drop it on a dime for you._

_(Hey oh!)  
And whatever it takes.  
(Hey oh!)  
I'm gonna make my way home.  
(Hey oh!)  
We can turn our backs on the past  
and start over…_

_Not long ago  
I gave up hope,  
But you came along  
You gave me something I could hold on to.  
Woah-oh.  
And I want you.  
Oh, woah.  
More than you could ever know._

_Before I met you  
I used to dream you up and make you up in my mind (up in my mind)  
Woah-oh.  
And all I ever wanted  
Was to be understood.  
You've been the only one who could.  
I could never turn my back on you._

_(Hey oh!)  
And whatever it takes.  
(Hey oh!)  
I'm gonna make my way home.  
(Hey oh!)  
We can turn our backs on the past  
and start over…_

_Not long ago (not long ago)  
I gave up hope, (I gave up hope)  
But you came along (you came along)  
You gave me something I could hold on to.  
Woah-oh.  
And I want you.  
Oh, woah.  
More than you could ever know (more than you could ever know.)  
More than you could ever know.  
It's you._

_Not long ago  
I gave up hope,  
But you came along.  
Gave me something I could hold on to.  
Woah-oh.  
(Yeah!)  
Not long ago (not long ago)  
I gave up hope, (I gave up hope)  
But you came along (you came along)  
You gave me something I could hold on to.  
Woah-oh.  
And I want you.  
Oh, woah.  
More than you could ever know._

Hyde pulled Jackie to him as they crowd cheered. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek before they said their final goodbye's and took their final bows. They walked off the stage and Jackie was immediately handed William. "Hey little boy what did you think of mommy and daddy?" Jackie asked as the little baby giggled.

"We just got here actually." Donna said as she tried to keep up with Jackie and hold onto her stomach at the same time.

"Donna are you feeling alright?" Jackie said as she turned around and looked at her best friend.

"Actually now that you mention it…I'm really not."

"What's wrong?" Eric asked as he ran to his wife.

"Eric its nothing to panic about but I think your wife just went into labor."

"What?" Eric said as Donna began to glare at him.

"Yep that's definitely labor right there." Hyde said as the floor under Donna suddenly got very wet.

"Let's go lumberjack." Jackie said as Hyde helped Donna to the car while Travis and Nick helped a babbling Eric behind them.

* * *

Jackie smiled as Donna held the tiny baby in her arms occasionally cooing at the little one, in one of the sweetest voice Jackie had ever heard. "So what are you going to name him?" Jackie asked as she sat in the chair beside Donna's bed with little William in her arms.

"Well I haven't talked to Eric about it but I want to name him Robert Reginald Forman."

"Oh Donna that's so sweet, I know he'll love it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah…I'll go get him and we'll tell him your suggestion. Trust me he'll love it." Jackie said as she stood up and went to go find Eric. A few minutes later she walked back in with Eric in tow. "Alright you tell him and I'm going to go find Steven." Jackie said as she walked back out.

"Eric I think I know what I want to name him."

"Really," Eric said as he walked over to Donna and sat on the bed beside her and the baby, "Because I have a few suggestions myself."  
"Really? Well do you want to go first?"

"No that's fine you go."

"Well I was thinking Robert after my father and Reginald after your father." Donna said as Eric just stared at her.

"Donna-"

"Unless you want to go with something else that's fine too."

Eric leaned forward and gently kissed her. "No that's perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I love it already." Eric said as he kissed his wife again before laying a gentle kiss on his son's forehead.

* * *

Jackie stood beside Donna's door waiting for Eric to come out when Hyde came up to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Eric."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"About your coma dream?"

"How did you?" Jackie said as she turned to look at him.

"I know you Jackie," Hyde said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Good luck.' He said before he walked away and Eric walked out of Donna's room.

"Oh Jackie sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's alright. Hey do you think we could talk for a minute?"

"Uh yeah sure that's fine. Let's go over there." Eric said as he pointed to the chair across the way and together walked to it. "So what do you want to talk about?" Eric asked once they'd sat down.

"There really isnt an easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it, so here goes. When I was in a coma I had a dream. And in my dream your dad was there. He was sort of my guide either back to this life to another. Anyway we had a really great conversation and he told me a lot of things."

"Wait you had a dream about my dad?"

"Yeah,"

"Whatever," Eric said as he stood up and Jackie grabbed his arm.

"Eric I'm not kidding you. I had a dream about your dad. He told me things…he even showed me things…things I wouldn't have known about before."

"Like what?" Eric asked as he sat down.

"The day that you found out you didn't have a home and Steven invited you to live in his."

"Wait that happened before any of us met you."

"I know."

"But Hyde could have told you that."

"Steven has never told me anything like that. You can go ask him. He doesn't know that part of the dream." Jackie said as Eric stared at her.

"If you really saw my dad then answer me this…why did he leave me?"

"When your parents died your dad well Eric your dad didn't die right away. Your mom was killed in the accident but your father wasn't. Your dad was given the same choice I was only instead of choosing to come here he went with your mom. He didn't want to leave her alone."

"So instead he left me here all alone?" Eric asked as he glared at her.

"Eric he left because he needed your mother and he knew that you were going to be taken care of because you had friends who loved you. You had a family and he knew you'd be alright. He told me that even to this day he doesn't regret it because you've turned into the man he always dreamed you could be. You've got a family Eric and brother who would do anything for you. Red gave his life for that. Just remember that Eric." Jackie said as Eric looked at her.

"Thanks Jackie." Eric said as Jackie quickly hugged him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't…I just…I'm thinking of it as if it were Donna and I."

"That's good." Jackie said as Eric got up and went back to Donna.

* * *

"Hey you," Jackie said as she sat down next to Hyde and William.

"How'd it go?"

"It went fine actually."

"So I've been thinking."

"You've been thinking about what?"

"I've been thinking about when we're going to get married."

"Oh really now and when is that?"

"We're going to get married in 3 months."

"What? Are you serious Steven?"

"I've never been more serious in my life Jackie. What do you say…want to get married in three months?" Hyde asked as Jackie sat there completely speechless before she attacked his face in a fury of kisses.

"Oh Steven of course, oh my god we're getting married and there's so much to do. Oh my god," Jackie said as she quickly got up and ran into Donna's room.

"Look what I did kid. I created a monster." Hyde said as tickled William who giggled at his father.

* * *

**A/N: i'm sorry i couldnt resist having that good old jackie come back. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. **


	19. I Dont Wanna Miss a Thing

Authors Note: Alright finally the wedding. yes it's short but hey its done right. One more chapter after this. I'm sad that it's almost over but happy at the same time because it means i can start on something new. I'm gonna have the first little bits of my new stories at the bottom of this let me know which one i should start first alright. The song in this is 'I dont wanna miss a thing' by aerosmith. It just fit really well in this. Alright enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: I don't wanna miss a thing

"Are you nervous?" Donna asked as she held little Bobby in her arms.

"God you are so cute," Jackie said as she leaned over and kissed her godson, "Yes I'm a nervous wreck were you this bad before you married Eric?"

"Honey I almost didn't show up."

"I forgot about that. What made you decided to go through with it?"

"Eric, I knew he was worth it."

"Yeah…Steven is worth it. He's my whole life and I cant picture living it without him."

"Then what have you got to be nervous about?" Donna said as Jackie laughed.

"Absolutely nothing." Jackie said as stood up.

"So are you about ready?" Donna asked as she too stood up.

"Yeah I just…Donna there's something I need to say to you."

"Okay," Donna said as she stared at Jackie.

"I need to say thank you…for always been there for me. I know it was hard because Eric is Hyde's brother but you were always there for me and I thank you so much for it."

"Oh Jackie," Donna said as they quickly hugged before Angie, Hyde's sister, opened the door.

"We're ready for you Jackie. Awe honey you look so beautiful." Angie said as she looked Jackie.

"Thanks Angie. Is Jayson all ready?" Jackie asked as she referred to Angie's son, Jayson.

"Yeah he looks so cute in his little tux now if I can manage to keep it clean that'll be a miracle in itself." Angie said as the girls laughed and Jackie's assistant, Marissa walked in and the girls began to follow her out the door.

* * *

"Oh man are you nervous?" Travis asked from his spot behind Eric.

"No man I'm fine." Hyde said as he turned to look at Travis.

"Dude I would be so nervous." Travis said as Eric laughed.

"Man you'd be nervous for your own funeral." Eric said as Travis nodded and Hyde laughed.

The music suddenly began playing as Eric squeezed Hyde's arm and Hyde nodded at his brother.

Hyde watched as his nephew, Jayson and his niece, Samantha walked down the aisle together as Samantha tossed flowers as she walked. Hyde laughed when they got to the end of the aisle and Samantha kissed Jayson's cheek before running off to sit with Nick's fiancé and Jackie's parents. Angie was the next one down the aisle and Hyde smiled at his sister as she walked past him. She was then followed by Marissa who winked at Travis before taking her spot next to Angie. Hyde looked at Travis who shrugged his shoulders then looked back at the aisle as Donna began walking down. "Your wife looks beautiful." Hyde said.

"I know," Eric said as he kept his eyes on her .

Finally the moment had come as the music changed and everyone rose from their seats.

Jackie appeared at the entrance to the church and Hyde felt his heart flutter as she began slowly walking towards him. He was so beautiful and pure to him in that moment that he wished to keep her like that forever. Finally she stopped in front of him and he took her arm into his and together they walked up the steps to began the ceremony that would officially make them man and wife.

* * *

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Steven J. Hyde." The DJ said as Jackie and Hyde walked into the reception hall and were met by all of their guest, who couldn't help but applaud for the couple who looked so perfect together. They finally made their way to the table and began talking to the guests that made their way to them when suddenly the bell for food was run and everyone went to get their dinner. The talking kept going until suddenly the sound of someone tapping their glass and a microphone turning on got their attention. "Um uh as you all know I'm Eric, Hyde's brother and the best man. As the best man I was told I had to write a speech. Well upon sitting down and actually trying to figure out what to say about a couple that drove me crazy in high school and well into adulthood I could only find these simple words. Just don't kill each other." Eric said as everyone began laughing, "No seriously guys you two are great together and wish you both many years of happiness. I love you both." Eric said as he tapped his glass and Hyde leaned over and kissed Jackie.

Donna slowly rose and took the microphone from Eric, "Well as Matron of honor it's my duty to say a little something as well. After Jackie asked me to be her matron of honor I began thinking about all the things that we've been through together and I realized something…We've been together far too long. It's about time someone else took her off my hands." Donna said as Jackie blew her a kiss, "Jackie I love you…you are my sister in every sense of the word. Hyde and Jackie...you two are meant for each other…I've never been more sure of anything else in my whole life. I wish you two the best of luck and I love you both." Donna said as she took tapped her glass and they happy couple kissed once more.

"At this time we're going to ask that Jackie and Steven come to the dance floor for their first dance," the DJ said as Hyde offered his hand to Jackie.

"Will you dance with me?" Hyde asked as Jackie stood up.

"Of course." She said as he lead her to the floor, "By the way what song did you choose?"

"Oh just a little something," Hyde said as 'I don't wanna miss a thing' by aerosmith began to play.

"Steven I love this song."

"I know baby." Hyde said as he leaned forward and kissed Jackie lightly. He pulled away and quietly began singing in her ear and they danced.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause Id miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Id still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if its me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God were together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause Id miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Id still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause Id miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Id still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_I don't want to miss a thing_

Once the song was over Jackie pulled away from Hyde and smiled at him. "I'll love you forever Steven J. Hyde."

"And I'm love you forever Jackie Beulah Hyde." Hyde said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Uh I hate my middle name."

"Jackie,"

"Huh?"

"Shut your pie hole." Hyde said as he finally kissed her.

* * *

Idea # 1: Story title: They call her Princess Jackie: Jackie is the daughter of Jack Burkhart, the richest movie producer in hollywood, however she hasnt been able to be in a movie until now. Everything goes well until she meets her costar and love interest and begins to fall in love with him herself.

Idea #2: Story Title: Giving Life: Tiffany Marie Hyde has never met her father, she's asked about him and has always been turned away by her mother. But what happens when Tiffany gets in a life threating accident and only her father's blood can save her life.

Idea #3: Story Title: We're twins?!: When Jackie Burkhart had her twins, her and Steven Hyde decided that to be fair she'd get the eldest and he'd get their youngest. Jackie ends up with their son Steven and Hyde ends up with their daughter, Victoria. But what happens when Kitty's dying wish to seem them all together beings the well kept secret out in the open.

Personally i love them all and i plan to do them all eventually but which one should i do first. Keep in mind i'll also be finishing jumping. Thanks for reading and let me know which idea you want and if this chapter was good. thanks : )


	20. Epilogue:We've got a big mess on our

**Authors Note: here it is. The ending. God i cant believe it's over. I loved writing this story. See i love music. It's a huge part of my life. I was in band for like 8 years and i just love music so much. I had to write something like this. Alright I have to tell you that writing this ending was hard because i set it up for a sequel only i dont know if i can write a sequel but we'll see. The songs in this are 'We've Got a Big mess on our hands', by The academy is...we started it with them we end it with them and ' One day, Robots will cry,' by Cobra Starship. Check out the goodbye note at the end of this. Oh yeah and idea three won.   
**

* * *

**Epilogue: We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands.**

_**20 Years Later:**_

The crowd got quiet as a lone figure walked out into the middle of the stage. They'd seen her face many times before in many of the gossip magazines. They all knew who she was the only thing they didn't know was why she was there. As the crowd began to whisper the girl who had been looking down this entire time finally raised her head to the crowd and a smile that could rival that of her mother's broke out across her face and the crowd began to cheer. She slowly began walking around the stage as the rest of it lit up and revealed a band behind her still shrouded in darkness and a song, that sounded all too familiar began playing and the girl began singing.

_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)_

_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)_

_I've got that lefty curse_

_Where everything I do is flipped_

_And awkwardly reversed_

_You're seldom known and barely missed_

_I always put myself_

_In destructive situations_

_I need oxygen_

_To be exposed where no one goes, where no one's been_

_When it all comes crashing…_

_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)_

_Now we've got a big, big_

_Mess on our hands tonight._

_Sing it (yeah)_

_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)_

_Now we've got a big, big_

_Mess on our hands tonight._

_Somebody get my phone_

_So I can throw it in a public_

_Pool and watch it float_

_And as it slowly sinking down,_

_Become a social ghost_

_Inside a box, cut at the top_

_To let some light shine in_

_To remind me what I've done and where I've been_

_When it all comes crashing…_

_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)_

_Now we've got a big, big_

_Mess on our hands tonight._

_Sing it (woah)_

_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)_

_Now we've got a big, big, big, big_

_Mess on our hands, on our hands._

_Don't give in, don't give up,_

_I'll be gone._

_You don't look innocent enough._

_We're too young to be critics_

_We won't miss anything at all_

_Don't give in, don't give up_

_I don't look innocent with this big, big mess on,_

_I'll say something else._

The music suddenly began to get quieter as the girl looked over to her right and another figure appeared. Once he walked into the light and the crowd could see who he was they went wild with applause and screams that made him break out into a smile as he finally stopped beside the girl and put his arm around her. She looked up at him as he nodded and together they finished the song.

_(woah)_

_(woah)_

_(woah oh)_

_We've got a big, big mess_

_Oh, we've got a big, big mess_

_Oh, we've got a big, big mess_

_A big, big mess_

_Now we've got a big, big mess_

_A big, big mess_

_Now come on_

_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)_

_Now we've got a big, big_

_Mess on our hands tonight._

_Sing it (woah)_

_(ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)_

_Now we've got a big, big, big, big_

_Mess on our hands, on our hands,_

_Don't give in, don't give up (we've got a big, big mess)_

_I'll be gone. (a big, big mess)_

_I don't look innocent enough_

_We're too young to be cynics (we've got a big, big mess on our hands)_

_We won't wish any harm at all_

_Don't give in, don't give up (we've got a big, big mess)_

_No one looks innocent with this big big mess on our hands tonight._

_(a big, big mess. we've got a big, big mess on our hands)_

_When it all comes crashing._

The crowd continued to cheer as the girl hugged the man then turned to the crowd and took a bow. "Thank you everyone...thank you so much. As you guys know this is my dad, Hyde the original lead singer of the High," She paused as the crowd cheered and Hyde smiled at them, "And as I'm sure you all know my name is Dahlia and I'm here to welcome you to the first ever THE HIGH REUNION TOUR!" She screamed as her father smiled at her before she left the stage.

"Thank you so much for your support. It's been a long time since we've been on a stage hasn't it guys?" Hyde asked as the lights came on and it was revealed the band was entirely original. Travis, Nick and Eric were in their usual positions with smiles on their faces. "Now uh as you all have heard we actually have a new song to play for all of your tonight. It's called 'One Day Robots Will Cry' and I'd like ask my beautiful wife to join me." Hyde said as Jackie walked out in a blue and black stripped dress with her keytar on her arm as the crowd cheered for her. She finally joined Hyde and he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready for this doll?" Hyde whispered quietly in her ear as she nodded. Hyde turned to Eric as he nodded and began playing and Jackie walked to the front and started playing her parts on her keytar.

_This won't hurt more than a pinch._

_So just pour a drink,_

_Let's talk it over._

_I'm back after all these years._

_Don't be afraid my dear,_

_Now I'm older._

'_Cause people change,_

_Can't you see my eyes?_

_Are they not the same after the lies?_

_I know I'm like a machine,_

_But I still have dreams._

_I know one day we will…_

_Sleep for days._

_Come over, come over._

_I won't make the same mistakes._

_I'm dying not to hurt you._

_In our dreams we can be complete again._

_When you were young,_

_You kept a list_

_Of the things you miss as you got older._

_I know you in every life I've lived._

_Yeah, I'm still a kid_

_Even though I'm colder._

_When you were a child_

_I was lost in the wild_

_But you built a home for me in the grove._

_I was born in the cold,_

_Turn up the heat,_

_I know one day we will…_

_Sleep for days._

_Come over, come over._

_I won't make the same mistakes._

_I'm dying not to hurt you._

_In our dreams we can be complete_

_If we go to sleep_

_We can wake up home again._

_(Come on over again, over again.)_

_Sleep for days,_

_Come over, come over._

_I won't make the same mistakes._

_Come over, come over._

_I'm dying not to hurt you._

_Sleep for days._

_I won't make the same mistakes._

_Come over, come over._

_I'm dying not to hurt you._

_In our dreams we can be complete_

_If we go to sleep_

_We can wake up home again._

_(Come over, come over, come over.)_

_(Come over, come over, come over.)_

* * *

Dahlia watched her parents from behind the curtain as her brother William walked over with their little brother and sister, Marilyn and Jesse.

"They're still really good aren't they?" William said as Dahlia nodded.

"I swear age hasn't slowed them down a bit." Donna said as she walked up with Samantha and Bobby.

Dahlia turned around and hugged her aunt and cousins as did William, Marilyn and Jesse.

"Your parents love this you know right." Donna asked the kids as they nodded and continued to watch their parents perform for the first time in 10 years.

* * *

After the concert Jackie and Hyde decided to do one final press conference as this was their last reunion concert so they sat down at a table and let the interviewers as they questions until finally Hyde said that they only had time for one more.

A gentleman raised his hand very shyly and figuring that this was his first time Hyde called on him.

"Are you going to let your daughter Dahlia record?"

Hyde smiled as he got up and asked for the reporter to come to him, "Here," He said as he handed him a demo, "You tell me." Hyde said as they turned around and walked away.

* * *

_**A few days later...**_

"MOM!" William yelled as he walked into his parents house.

"You don't have to yell you know," Jackie said as she walked over and hugged her son, "What's up you sound excited about something?"

"Mom i think...wait where's dad?" Will asked as Hyde walked in the room.

"Oh son what are you doing here?" Hyde asked as he sat down and Jackie quickly sat next to him.

"Good you're both here. Alright now i have something i have to tell you." He said as he sat down and his sister walked in the room.

"Oh Hey Will what are you doing here?" Dahlia said as she sat next to her mother.

"Uh i actually have to tell mom and dad something." He said as he glared at her.

"Oh well me too." She said as she smiled at her mother before glaring back at her brother.

"Okay enough with the glaring what do you have to tell us." Jackie said as she looked at them.

"I'll go first." Will said as he stood up, "Mom, Dad...I've met the woman I'm going to marry."

"Really?" Hyde asked as he looked at Jackie.

"And who is she?" Jackie asked as she smiled at Hyde before turning her attention back to her son.

"Her name is Betsy Kelso." William said as Jackie and Hyde's eyes got huge.

"Oh my god," Jackie said as she stood up.

"What the heck?" Hyde said as he stared at his son.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he looked at his parents.

"Son we know Betsy's mother and father." Jackie said.

"You do?" Will asked.

"We're old friends...really old friends." Hyde said.

"Well that works out well because I'm dating their son Mike." Dahlia said as Hyde glared at her.

"Damn it." Hyde said as he walked out of the room.

"Mom is there something wrong with the Kelso's?" Will asked as Dahlia looked at her mother.

"No it's just that there is a lot of history there. But it's fine. Dahlia that boy...he isn't stupid is he?"

"No way he's so smart. He's got his mother's brains and his father's looks apparently." She said as Jackie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's good. Well just give us time to adjust to this and William you bring this girl by...you too Dahlia I want to meet them both." Jackie said as she went to find Hyde.

* * *

"Steven," Jackie said as she opened the door and found Hyde sitting on their bed, "Are you alright?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"My kids are getting old." Hyde said as Jackie took his hand.

"It's what happens Steven."

"I know but...she's dating a Kelso...i mean how did that happen?"

"It's a small world and i mean at least we know what to expect."

"That she'll be knocked up by the end of the month."

"Steven you know your daughter better than that. She wont let that that happen." Jackie said as Hyde looked at her.

"I know i just...she's my baby."

"I know Steven...she was your first daughter and you love her. I understand that but understand that we cant choose who our kids date. If we could my parents wouldn't have let me date you."

"I know...i know baby. Alright I'll give it a chance."

"Good now lets go start on dinner." Jackie said as they left the room together.

* * *

Hyde and Jackie were sitting on the couch enjoying a VH1 special about one hit wonders when Dahlia walked in the room and turned off the TV.

"D, what was that for?" Hyde asked as he looked at his daughter.

"I need to talk to you two about something important." She said as she pulled up a chair in front of the couch.

"Alright," Jackie said as she and Hyde sat up, "Spill it honey."

"I don't want to go to college." Dahlia said as Jackie's eyes nearly fell out of her head.

"What? Why not?"

"College isn't for me mom. I don't enjoy school you know that. I just don't want to go and end up wasting your money."

"Well what do you want to do instead?" Hyde asked as he took his wife's hand.

"I want to be a singer."

"No," Jackie said as she got up, "No Dahlia you're not going to be a singer. Not happening."

"Why not? Mom you know I'm good you say that all the time. Why cant i have this?"

"Because that is not the life i want for you. I want you to have more than that."

"Jackie, D was raised around music...it's all she knows. It's in her blood." Hyde said as he smiled at his daughter.

"Please mom," Dahlia said as she looked at her mother.

"Fine, but we'll sign you and you have to do what we tell you to got it?" Jackie said as she walked over to Dahlia who stood up and hugged mother.

"Oh i love you mom thank you so much," She said before she ran upstairs to her room.

"I just hope she enjoys it." Jackie said as Hyde wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on lets go upstairs." He said as he kissed her neck before walking upstairs.

* * *

Jackie stood outside her youngest daughter's room. Inside Marilyn was dressed up in an elegant dress having a tea part for her dolls. Jackie couldn't help but smile at her daughter's innocence and Hyde walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I guarantee that she'll be an actress when she gets older."

"Is it so much to ask that one of my kids actually gets a degree in something?" Jackie asked as she turned around in his arms.

"Well Will is at college so there's hope." Hyde said as Jackie laughed.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" She asked as she touched his face.

"I could ask you the same thing doll and to think this all started with a song." Hyde said as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

The End

* * *

A/N: Alright first of all i want to say thank you to kmcat who was my first reviewer. You wondered if this was a jackie gets pregnant and aborts the baby story and to which i've proved that it wasnt. But thank you anyway.Secondly thank you so much monica, and Ashley without your words of encouragement and your constant reviews i never would have finished this. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This story was my favorite one to write and i'll miss it so much. But thank you to those who have read it and enjoyed it. This chapter was written for you. Thank you! See you soon. 


	21. The List of Songs

Point Place Rockstars Soundtrack:

1. You might have Noticed- The Academy is...

2. Make You Smile- (+44)

3.The Ballad of Big Poppa and Diamond Girl- Cobra Starship

4. Everything we had- The Academy is...

5. The (After) Life of the Party- Fall out Boy

6. Wine Red- The Hush Sound

7. World Spins Madly On- The Weepies

8. When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne

9. 4 in the morning- Gwen Stefani

10. Wonderwall- Oasis

11. Long Long Way to Go- Def Leppard

12. Big Girls Dont Cry- Fergie

13. Bliss (I dont wanna know)- Hinder

14. Misery Business- Paramore

15. Stellar- Incubus

16. The Best Damn Thing- Avril Lavigne

17. Before It's Too Late- Goo Goo Dolls

18. Who know- Pink

19. Where you are- Jessica SImpson and Nick Lachey

20. Forever- Papa Roach

21.Leave out all the rest- Linkin Park

22. Gotta Tell You- Samantha Mumba

23. Lucky- Bif Naked

24. Lightining Crashes- Live

25. You and Me- Lifehouse

26. Helplessly, Hopelessly- Jessica Andrews

27. How Far We've Come- matchbox twenty

28. Believe- The Bravery

29. Sleeping with Giants (Lifetime)- The Academy is...

30. The Real thing- Gwen Stefani

31. Someday (I will understand)- Britney Spears

32. The World has it's shine (But I would Drop it on a dime)- Cobra Starship

33. I dont wanna miss a thing- Aerosmith

34. We've got a big mess on our hands- The academy is...

35. One Day, Robots Will Cry- Cobra Starship


End file.
